aku bahagia
by azalea xafier
Summary: Naruto awalnya merasa kehidupannya tidak berjalan dengan baik... Ayah yang tidak memperhatikannya... Ibu yang menjadi kenangan untuknya... sosok lelaki yang tidak mencintainya... akhirnya membangkitkan diri untuk menjadi sosok kuat... mencoba berdamai dengan alur tuhan... hidup tak perlu sempurna asal dirinya bahagia. pair menyesuikan ya, Fem!Naruto
1. chapter 1

"Sasuke kau datang," seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tatanan ala _braid wapped ponytail_ menyapa seseorang lebih tepatnya seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang. Tampan seperti biasa. Dengan porsi pas khas pria beranjak dewasa.

"…"

Hanya keheningan yang menjadi jeda. Sang gadis menghela nafas. Sudah biasa untuknya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu selama hampir 2 jam, kau darimana?" tanyanya lagi. Menatap sosok tegap itu yang berdiri cukup jauh darinya. Sosok yang bahkan tak menatapnya sedikitpun. Hal seperti ini juga sudah biasa untuknya.

Keheningan yang kembali menyapa. Keheningan yang menyesakkan untuknya. Ya hanya untuknya saja. Dan lagi-lagi ini hal yang biasa. Sang gadis masih berusaha menguatkan diri. Menghela nafas kembali untuk mengusir perasaan yang sesak menghimpitnya.

"Kau tidak ingin menjawab pertany—

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan," terdengar suara dari sebelahnya memotong perkataannya. Terdengar dingin dan gusar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"akhirnya kau berbicara," sebuah senyum timbul dibibir sang gadis. "besok sebelum hari kelulusan mari berkencan denganku. Sehari saja," ucapkan kemudian.

"…"

"Aku akan meminta izin pada kekasihmu untuk meminjamkanmu sehari saja padaku," kembali mengatakan keinginannya karena pemuda didekatnya tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak dan jangan pernah berani melakukan hal menggelikan seperti itu."

"aku mohon Sasuke sehari saja, hanya jalan-jalan," tak mengindahkan jawaban dingin yang diterimanya barusan. Tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke ketika sang pemuda beranjak berjalan untuk meninggalkankan tempatnya sekarang.

"kalau tidak bisa sehari, berikan aku waktumu setengah harinya saja, _please_ Sasuke aku mencintaimu, berikan setengah hari waktumu besok untuk berkencan denganku," katanya memohon.

Hempasan kasar yang diterimanya.

"Dengar Naruto, hentikan tindakan konyolmu. Ini sangat memuakkan apa kau tahu?" mengibaskan lengan kemejanya dibekas pegangan sang gadis seakan-akan berusaha untuk membersihkan kotoran yang menempel disana.

"Kumohon Sasuke," sang gadis yang dipanggil Naruto kembali mengucapkan permohonan dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menyedihkan, "baiklah, berikan waktumu 1 atau 2 jam saja," ucap Naruto memberikan penawaran.

"sadar dirilah, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan itu jauh lebih-lebih baik daripada gadis tidak tahu malu sepertimu. Enyahlah dan jangan pernah temui aku," setelah Sasuke mengatakan apa yang perlu dia katakan itu seolah hal yang biasa memilih cepat-cepat berlalu dari sana.

"aku akan menunggumu di _Canberra Café_ jam 10 pagi sampai kau datang," teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah berlalu ketika dirinya sudah tak mampu untuk mencegah kepergiannya. Lumayan jauh tapi Naruto yakin teriakan tersebut dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

Meluruhkan tubuh ringkihnya di tanah berumput yang dipijaknya. Menekuk lutut dan membenamkankan wajah kuyunya disana. Matanya memanas seakan ada sesuatu yang mendorong ingin mendesak keluar. _Ini yang terakhir sungguh yang terakhir, setelah ini aku akan membuang semuanya_ , begitu pikirnya. Berusaha mati-matian menahan sesuatu yang terasa ngilu dan membuat sesak rongga dadanya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Suara langkah kaki yang tidak tahu milik siapa terasa mendekat kearahnya. Diam. Mengacuhkan. Tak memiliki keinginan untuk melihat rupa siapa gerangan yang datang mengusik. Suara langkah berhenti tepat dibelakangnya.

"wow kau terlihat menyedihkan sekali," suara _bass_ terdengar setelahnya.

Hening. Tak berniat menimpali ucapan sarkas yang jelas dilontarkan jelas padanya. Naruto bahkan tak berniat mengangkat wajah untuk melihat sang lawan bicara.

"kenapa tak kau hentikan saja? Untuk apa berusaha menjadi orang ketiga dihubungan meraka. Kurasa saudarimu lebih cocok untuk Sasuke. Apa kau merasa bangga ketika menjadi benalu dikehidupan Naruko?"

"bagaimana denganmu? Kau mencintai Naruko bukan… Gaara?" senyuman mengejek diberikan Naruto diposisi yang sama. Wajah masih berada dilipatan lututnya. "Kau sering menatapnya diam-diam, memberi perhatian dengan dalih teman agar persahabatan kalian tetap utuh. Tetap harmonis. Wow bagiku itu yang lebih terlihat menyedihkan," lanjutnya tenang. Tak menyadari bahwa raut wajah lawan bicaranya sedikit berubah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka. Aku mendapatkan Sasuke dan kau mendapatkan Naruko," mengenadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat rupa sang lawan bicara. "Bagaimana eum? Menguntungkan bukan," sambungnya lagi dengan semangat. "Kenapa aku tidak berpikiran ini dari dulu?" ucapan demi ucapan dilontarkan dengan ceria.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu, dan tidak ingin seperti dirimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Dengar Naruto, aku pastikan kau akan berurusan denganku kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka,"

"Woow, kau terlihat seperti pahlawan sekarang," nada meremehkan jelas tersirat dalam perkataan Naruto yang barusan saya dia ungkapkan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis dan…miris.

 _Kapan ada seseorang selain saudara yang akan memperlakukan aku begitu, begitu dilindungi dan diinginkan. Cukup satu saja dan tak akan meminta lebih_.

"Aku tidak bermain-main dengan apa yang aku katakan Naruto. Apalagi dengan perempuan sepertimu."

Gaara terlihat sangat serius ketika mengatakannya. Suaranya rendah, dalam dan dingin. Terlihat seperti ancaman.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya mengibaskan kotoran yang sekiranya mengotori rok sekolah yang masih dipakainya sekarang. Kepalanya mendongak, langit senja yang sangat indah tertangkap oleh _blue shappirenya_. Begitu mempesona. Senyuman manis muncul dibibir merah mungilnya. Anak-anak rambut berkibar ditiup oleh angin lembut berusaha menggoda paras ayunya.

"Nee Gaara apa maksud _dengan perempuan sepertiku_? Kau berkata seolah-olah kau mengenaliku,"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat yang beberapa saat lalu ia masih tempati. Berhenti dan membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Gaara yang sekarang masih menatapnya serius.

"kau pria _naif_ Gaara," berbalik lagi dan benar-benar melangkah pergi.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto ^ Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko ^ Subaku Gaara**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto memasuki rumahnya yang sudah mulai terang-terang oleh lampu yang dihidupkan. Senyap seolah tak ada kehidupan. Terlihat dingin. Berjalan melewati ruang tamu megah dengan sofa-sofa mewah empuk sebagai pengisinya, terus melangkah kearah dapur. Ia haus. Tubuhnya membutuhkan asupan minuman jus jeruk dingin yang menjadi kesukaannya. Sunyi. Dirinya tak menemukan satu orangpun didapur, bahkan tidak ada hidangan makan malam dimeja makan besar itu seperti malam sebelumnya.

Walau terlihat heran, dirinya tetap berjalan menuju mesin pendingin yang menyimpan minuman kesukaannya. Mengambilnya, dan meminum langsung dari botolnya sembari berjalan untuk melangkah kearah kamarnya dilantai dua. Begitu melewati ruang keluarganya, Naruto mendapati ayahnya sudah mengenakan setelan jas rapi warna hitamnya.

" _Otou-san_ akan keluar," tanyanya mendekati ayahnya yang sedang berdiri, sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _otou-san_ mengangkat wajahnya, menatap balik dalam diam.

" _Otou-san_ diundang makan malam oleh keluarga Uchiha, mereka ingin membahas pertunangan adikmu dan bungsu Uchiha."

"Apa?" tanyanya, jawaban yang didapatkannya sungguh membuatnya kaget, " _Otou-san_ bohongkan?" tanyanya lagi lirih.

"tentu saja yang dikatakan Minato itu benar, mereka akan bertunangan setelah lulus sekolah," sahut suara perempuan dari arah belakang. Wanita dengan rambut merah sebahu terlihat cantik dengan gaun malamnya berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Berdiri didepan Minato untuk merapikan dasi dan juga jasnya.

"Nah selesai, kau terlihat tampan suamiku."

"Terima kasih sayang."

Mereka berada didunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Dan Naruto menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak terbaca. Lagipula dirinya sedang memikirkan perkataan ayahnya tadi.

" _Otou-san, okaa-san_ apa baju yang aku pakai cocok? Apakah aku sudah terlihat cantik?" sebuah suara mengintruksi acara mesra-mesraan sepasang suami istri dari tengah tangga. Seorang gadis yang terlihat cantik mengenakan dress _One-piece_ diatas lutut berwarna merah muda lembut dengan aksen pita kecil dipinggang, Sepasang _high heels_ dengan warna senada menghiasi kaki mulusnya. Rambut pirang bergelombangnya dibiarkan tergerai.

"wow, kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini sayang, _okaa-san_ yakin Sasuke akan semakin jatuh cinta padamu," puji Sara dengan antusias yang tak ditutup-tutupi, berjalan menghampiri Naruko yang juga sedang turun dengan hati-hati karena sepatu yang dipakainya lumayan tinggi. Naruko tersenyum malu mendengar pujian dari ibunya. Menatap Minato untuk melihat tanggapan dari sang Ayah.

"Anak kita sangat cantik kan _anata_ ," Sara kemudian meminta dukungan dari sang suami

"Iya, sangat cantik,"

"benarkan apa kata _okaa-san_ , dengan begini Sasuke akan terus mencintaimu," Sara kembali berkata kelewat senang sembari melirik ke arah Naruto dengan sinis.

"Terimakasih, aku sangat gugup sekali," Naruko tersenyum senang, membalas genggaman sang ibu dengan erat. Ia benar-benar gugup malam ini. Akan bertemu dengan orang tua Sasuke dan membahas pertunangan mereka yang akan dilakukan setelah lulus _Senior high school_. Dan itu dua hari lagi berarti pertunangan mereka tidak akan lama. Ia sangat senang karena dapat terus bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"ayo berangkat, _okaa-san_ tidak mau terlambat, aku tidak mau keluarga Uchiha berpikir kalau kita tidak bisa tepat waktu," ucapan Sara memecahkan kembali tujuan mereka. Berjalan berdua dengan masih menggandeng tangan Naruko dengan sayang. Minato menyusul mereka. Berlalu begitu saja tanpa berpamitan pada Naruto yang masih ada disana.

" _otou-san_ , aku ingin berbicara dengan _otou-san_ , apakah ada waktu?" suara tiba-tiba dari Naruto yang dikeraskan membuat Minato berhenti sejenak.

"Apa kau tidak melihat kalau kami sedang terburu-buru? Ayo _anata_ atau kita akan terlambat," sahut Sara cepat. Dia juga mendengar suara Naruto tadi.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai _Otou-san_ pulang, ada hal penting yang akan aku bicarakan, selamat jalan,"

Naruto berlalu dari sana tanpa menoleh lagi. Ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gerah dan panas. Ingin segera membersihkan diri dan mengistirahatkan badan penatnya di ranjang super empuk yang terlihat memanggil untuk segera bergabung sembari menunggu sang ayah pulang. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

Ketika kakinya melangkah masuk kamar yang pertama kali menyambutnya adalah lompatan bersemangat Kyubi, seekor rubah jinak kesayangannya. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap lompatan Kyubi dan menggendongnya.

"ow… kau kangen padaku," tangannya mengelus-elus bulu _orange_ lebat nan lembut milik sang rubah. Kyubi menduselkan kepalanya keleher Naruto yang sekang tertawa kegelian. Membawanya duduk disofa yang ada didalam kamar, duduk disana untuk menghilangkan penat sebelum membersihkan diri dengan Kyubi masih berada dipangkuannya.

Tok…tok…tok…

"Nona Naruto, anda ada didalam?"

"ohh… Iruka- _jisan_ , masuklah," sahut Naruto dari dalam tanpa menoleh kearah pintu yang diketuk.

"Apa nona sudah makan, ingin saya buatkan sesuatu,"

"Ramen pedas jumbo saja paman dan _banana-strawberry smoothies,"_ balas Naruto, "ah Kyu ikutlah paman Iruka, kau laparkan? Paman berikan apel untuk Kyubi ya,"

"Baik Nona,"

.

.

Naruto segera turun untuk makan malam setelah acara membersihkan diri selesai. Dimeja makan sudah tersedia satu mangkuk ramen pedas ukuran jumbo dan _banana-strawberry smoothies_ dalam _collins glass_ buatan paman Iruka seperti pesanannya tak lupa air minum putih. Menarik kursi dan mendudukinya.

" _Itadakimasu_ ,"

Naruto mulai makan dengan tenang. Tak ada yang berbicara. Kyubi yang sudah menghabiskan beberapa buah apel merasa kenyang dan sekarang duduk menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaki Naruto dibawah meja. Iruka ikut duduk tak jauh dari kursi yang ditempati Naruto. Setelah disuruh duduk oleh Naruto tentu saja.

"Paman Iruka apa surat-surat kelengkapan dan lainnya sudah selesai," menyingkirkan mangkuk dan gelas air minum yang sudah kosong, tangannya kini meraih _banana-strawberry smoothies,_ meminumnya pelan-pelan lewat _sedotan_ plastik yang telah disediakan. Memejamkan mata setelah manis yang pas dari _banana-strawberry smoothies_ menyapa lidahnya.

"sudah Nona, saya meletakkan di laci meja belajar nona, ada dalam map warna coklat,"

Iruka menatap Naruto. Nonanya yang sudah dia layani sedari bayi merah. Anak dari nyonya yang memberinya pekerjaan. Sang nyonya yang meninggalkan bayi mungilnya setelah melahirkan. Nonanya sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik. Sangat cantik. Terlihat kuat namun sangat rapuh disaat bersamaan. Wajah dan warna rambut mirip sang ayah namun kondisi fisik, tingkah laku dan cara berpikir adalah turunan dari sang ibu, nyonya Kushina. Otaknya cerdas, dan pandai membawa diri.

"Nona boleh saya bertanya?"

"hn," gumaman singkat menjadi jawaban.

"Nona yakin akan pergi," akhirnya terlontar juga pertanyaan yang Iruka tahan-tahan.

"tentu saja yakin,"

"saya tidak boleh mengikuti nona?"

"disana ada kakek dan nenek dan yang lain juga,"

"Nona yakin? Kakek dan Nenek nona orang yang sibuk, apakah Nona tidak kesepian? bagaimana dengan makan Nona disana nanti? Bagaimana dengan menyiapkan perlengkapan sehari-hari Nona?"

"hahaha… paman Iruka jangan khawatir, disana akan ada pelayan yang akan melayaniku tentu saja,"

"Apa Nona sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi," Iruka menatap Naruto sedih. Walau Naruto adalah Nonanya yang harus Ia layani, namun karena telah mengasuh dari kecil dia menganggap Naruto sudah seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Kenapa paman berkata begitu? Tentu saja aku masih membutuhkan paman, tapi paman harus tetap tinggal, mereka membutuhkan paman disini," Naruto balik menatap Iruka.

"Nona, saya dipekerjakan oleh nyonya Kushina untuk merawat Nona, ketika Nona pergi dan nyonya kushina tidak ada lagi, bagaimana saya harus bertahan disini? Mereka tidak membutuhkan saya karena yang memberi saya pekerjaan ini adalah nyonya Kushina bukan mereka. Biarkan saya ikut dengan Nona?" jelas Iruka panjang lebar berharap Nonanya mau memberi kesempatan untuknya.

Mereka bertatapan lama. Hening. Kyubi dibawah meja mengosok-gosokkan kepalanya pada kaki Naruto. Gelas kosong bekas _banana-strawberry smoothies_ disingkirkan. Tangan kiri Naruto masuk dalam kantung celana santai pendek yang dikenakannya, menarik sesuatu. Terlihat menimbang-nimbang sebuah keputusan.

"Kalau begitu jaga ini untukku,"

Iruka bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu yang disodorkan Naruto padanya. Mengamatinya.

"…ini kunci…rumah?" bingung harus merespon apa. Iruka menatap bergantian antara Nonanya dan juga benda yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

"iya, kunci rumah. Alamatnya aku beritahu besok. Jaga rumah itu untukku sampai saatnya tiba aku akan pulang kerumah itu,"

"Nona… mungkinkah ini rumah…" berusaha menebak apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Paman tahu sesuatu,"

"tidak yakin,"

"baiklah, paman akan tahu setelah kesana. Dan paman, aku akan menuliskan semua yang harus paman lakukan nanti setelah aku pergi. Untuk Kyubi kita akan berpisah, ikutlah paman Iruka tunggu sampai aku pulang,"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto sang rubah peliharaan seakan mengerti, melompat kepangkuan tuannya dan menggeram seolah tak terima. Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus bulu halus Kyubi. "aku akan pulang, percayalah,"

Malam itu setelah makan malam, Naruto menunggu kepulangan sang kepala keluarga untuk membicarakan sesuatu tentang kepergiannya diruang keluarga. Sembari menonton siaran _televise_ ditemani Kyubi yang tertidur dipangkuannya. Cemilan ringan kesukaannya buatan Iruka ada diatas meja. Akan tetapi sampai Ia tertidur dan bangun tengah malam ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi tidak ada hawa keberadaan mereka. Naruto yakin tidak ada suara mesin mobil karena ia adalah tipe sensitif. Suara-suara disekitar mampu membuatnya bangun walau pelan.

Bahkan ketika Ia mengintip ke kamar sang ayah, kamar itu kosong. Mengecek ponsel untuk melihat pesan ataupun _notifikasi_ terbaru. Tidak ada satupun pemberitahuan untuknya. Tercenung sendiri. Ditengah malam seperti ini dia merasa ia sangat kesepian. Tak dibutuhkan. Jadi begitu. Ini jawaban yang mereka berikan. Baiklah aku akan senang mengabulkannya.

.

T~B~C

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca cerita hancur nan abal milik saya.

.

.

Azalea Xafier


	2. Chapter 2

…

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko ^ Subaku Gaara**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

'

* * *

'

Chapter : 2

Disinilah Naruto duduk sekarang, disebuah _café_ dengan nuansa _klasik kontemporer_. _Canberra Café._ Tempat yang ia janjikan untuk bertemu. Naruto sudah menunggu selama 5 jam dari waktu yang ditentukan. Matanya serius membaca novel remaja yang sengaja dibawanya. Dimejanya ada _coffee latte_ yang ia pesan belum lama. Itu adalah gelas ketiganya. Lapar. Naruto merasa perutnya lapar, sungguh. Tadi sebelum pergi dirinya hanya sarapan dengan _insane_ _waffles with blueberry sauce_ dan segelas susu putih hangat. Apalagi sekarang sudah lewat dari jam makan siang.

Meregangkan otot kaku tubuh yang sudah ia ajak duduk diam selama berjam-jam. Tangannya menutup novel yang ternyata sudah ia selesaikan. _Happy ending_. Akhir yang bahagia. Penutup cerita yang biasanya sangat disukai oleh para penikmat novel romantis, termasuk Naruto. Kenapa? Karena kehidupan yang orang-orang jalani tidak selalu berjalan mulus, maka ketika membaca sebuah karya fiksi yang _happy ending_ adalah sebagai obat untuk berangan-angan tentang kebahagiaan yang mereka cari.

Mengangkat wajah dan mengedarkan pandangan disekitarnya. _Café_ sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang pemuda yang mampir untuk membeli segelas _coffe_ dan mengobrol ringan bersama temannya atau sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang merintih ingin diselesaikan. Ya _Canberra Café_ adalah café dengan posisi yang strategis untuk berbisnis kuliner. Selain tempatnya yang nyaman dan cocok untuk nongkrong sekedar melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja atau mengerjakan tugas kuliah, dan para pelayan yang melayani dengan sepenuh hati para pelanggan dan pengunjungnya tapi juga menu-menu makanan yang dipesan menjadi favorite para pengunjung karena rasanya yang mampu menarik perhatian mereka.

 _Canberra Café_ adalah _café_ sederhana dan tidak mewah, namun karena interiornya yang nyaman dan juga menunya yang enak mampu menarik pelanggan. Dalam periode 6 bulan sekali pemilik _café_ akan merubah tatanan interior _café_ agar terlihat segar dan tidak membosankan. Menu andalan untuk minuman adalah _black coffee_. Karena itu di _Canberra Café_ memiliki seorang _barista_ yang handal dalam mengolah berbagai macam olahan minuman dari kopi.

Sfx… trak!

Terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang diletakkan diatas meja tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Mengalihkan matanya yang beberapa saat lalu sedang menatap luar kearah lampu-lampu jalan. Di atas meja sudah terhidang hidangan makan malam dengan satu set _washoku._ Ada semangkuk nasi putih yang masih panas, semangkuk sup _tofu_ , ada lauk pauk dari olahan daging, ikan goreng, tempura, dan rebusan sayur serta segelas _ocha_ dingin. Kenapa menunya berbeda dari menu yang ditawarkan? Karena ini hanya dimasak untukku saja. Kekeke. Ahh perut Naruto berbunyi ketika melihat hidangan dimeja.

"Makanlah, suara perutku membuatku malu," suara orang didepannya memutuskan tatapan _laser_ Naruto pada menu yang tersaji. Mengangkat wajah dan senyum manis diberikan kepada orang yang duduk didepannya.

"hehe... terima kasih, _itadakimasu_ ," tangannya mengambil mangkuk nasi didepannya dan juga sumpit yang ada diatas meja. Menyeruput sup _tofu,_ menyumpit lauk dan juga sayur. Tak mempedulikan pemuda didepannya yang sekarang sibuk dengan _handphone_ mahalnya. Begitu terus sampai makan malam itu habis. Terakhir diminumnya _ocha_ dingin dalam gelas.

"ahh… kenyang, _Gochisou sama_ ," mengatupkan tangan didepan dada, kemudian mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi.

"kau harus banyak makan Naru- _chan_ , nah ini ada resep baru, cobalah," salah seorang pegawai membawa sesuatu diatas nampan kemudian meletakkannya pas didepan Naruto.

"wahhh… warnanya keren, apa namanya?" Tanya Naruto, matanya mengamati _dessert_ yang dipegangnya, "terlihat enak," sambungnya. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"namanya… _Vanilla Panna Cot— Cotta With…_ ah… apa nama _dessert_ ini Yahiko- _san_ ," sang pegawai berteriak kearah dapur.

" _Vanilla Panna Cotta With Cherry and Brandy Sauce,"_ seseorang yang dipanggil Yahiko datang dari dapur. "makanlah Naru- _chan_ , itu akan dimasukkan ke menu baru, dan aku ingin mendengar pendapat dari lidahmu," sambungnya lagi. Yahiko mengambil tempat untuk duduk tepat di samping kiri Naruto.

"Bolehkah? tapi ini terlihat sangat cantik, aku malah sayang untuk memakannya," mata Naruto masih berbinar-binar mengamati dessert didepannya.

"cih, padahal air liurmu sudah menetes dari tadi," pemuda didepan Naruto mencibir.

"tidak ada," sambung Naruto selepas memeriksa ujung bibirnya, diambilnya sendok kecil untuk menikmati _Vanilla Panna Cotta With Cherry and Brandy Sauce_ yang telah tersedia disana. Menghiraukan kikikan pelan orang-orang disekitarnya. Menyendok sedikit _dessert_ dan membawanya kemulut, matanya terpejam ketika tekstur lembut dan lentur berpadu dengan rasa manis yang pas tercecap oleh lidahnya. Ia mendapati tatapan penasaran dari Yahiko dan pemuda didepannya ketika membuka matanya. Sudah tidak mempedulikan _handphone_ yang sedari tadi dimainkan dan sekarang tergeletak begitu saja dimeja. Sedang pegawai yang mengatarkan _dessert_ tadi telah kebelakang membawa peralatan kotor bekas Naruto makan malam.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya meraka hampir berbarengan. Penasaran.

Tentu saja penasaran kerena Naruto ini sering mereka mintai tolong untuk mencoba masakan baru yang mereka buat sekaligus memberitahukan apa saja yang kurang dan harus dilakukan untuk mencapai rasa yang pas. Dengan kata lain sebagai pencicip percobaan resep baru. Tentu saja mereka percaya dengan kemampuan memasak mereka, tetapi akan memiliki kepuasan tersendiri ketika Naruto memberi kritik dan saran untuk tiap masakan yang mereka buat. Kenapa begitu? Ternyata bukan rahasia lagi bagi mereka kalau Naruto memiliki kemampuan perasa yang luar biasa. Dia akan tahu kekurangan-kekurangan yang ada dalam masakan, dan itu membuat semangat para koki dapur untuk segera menyempurnakan resep masakan mereka.

 _(*terinspirasi dari kemampuan lidah dewa Nakiri Erina dalam manga Shokugeki No Souma)_

Naruto tak menghiraukan, kembali diambilnya satu suapan penuh. Lidahnya kembali dimanjakan oleh rasa yang sangat enak dari perpaduan krim, gula, susu dan rasa c _herry_ segar yang pas serta rasa dari _Brandy_ yang menambah cita rasa. Secara keseluruhan _Vanilla Panna Cotta With Cherry and Brandy Sauce_ ini sudah enak dan pas dilidah.

"kurang," kata Naruto kemudian. Tangannya tidak berhenti menyuap.

Hening.

"kurang? Apanya yang kurang? rasa manisnya, atau pengolahan _cherry_ -nya," Yahiko memecahkan keheningan tersebut karena tidak tahan menunggu penjelasan Naruto, sedang yang ditunggu penjelasannya malah asyik makan. Matanya memandang lekat kearah satu-satunya gadis disana.

"kurang banyak," mengendikkan bahu ringan, " buatkan lagi untukku, ukurannya lebih besar dari ini, hahaha—

Tak!

Kotak tisu mencium kepalanya.

—oouchh! Ini sakit Menma bodohhh!" adu—du—du—duhh Yahiko- _nii_ otakku berhamburan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?"

Naruto bertingkah histeris, jongkok, tangannya memungut kosong sesuatu dilantai seolah-olah itu adalah otaknya yang berceceran dan menempelkan kembali dikepalanya sendiri. Yahiko ikut-ikutan. Menma hanya melongo melihat tingkah kedua orang beda umur tersebut, konyol.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan Menma- _san_ ," seorang pegawai bertanya pada Menma. Terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh dua orang berbeda gender tersebut.

"ohh Inari hiraukan saja mereka, sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Menma pada salah satu pegawainya.

"iya, besok aku harus bangun pagi-pagi, ada jadwal piket kelas, _Otsukaresama deshita,"_

" _Otsukaresama_ ," balas Menma.

" _Osakini shitsureishimasu_ ," pamitnya kemudian.

" _osakini douzo_ , hati-hati dijalan"

" _hai'_ _Ja, mata ashita,"_

 _'_

 _'_

* * *

'

'

"jadi…?"

"hn?" ngumaman dengan nada tanya menjadi jawaban.

"ck! Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Menatap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya, yang kini menyandarkan kepala pada sandaran empuk sofa dengan kepala mendongak keatas dan mata terpejam. Tidak mengerti.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, Apartemen Menma, Uzumaki Menma, sepupu Naruto. Ibu Naruto dan Ibu menma adalah kakak adik. Setelah sedikit perdebatan di _café_ masalah _dessert_ tadi Naruto ikut pulang bersama Menma. Menumpang tidur untuk satu malam. Walau tidak dipungkiri mereka sudah terbiasa saling menginap ditempat tinggal masing-masing.

"cerita? Aku tidak merasa ingin cerita sesuatu,"

"benarkah?" dengan nada tak percaya, " lalu apa yang kau lakukan di _café_ hingga larut? Kau membaca buku tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kepalamu akan selalu mendongak ketika bel pintu _café_ berbunyi atau matamu diam-diam melirik jam dipergelangan tanganmu. Duduk gelisah dan aku pastikan kalau kau tidak berkonsentrasi sedikitpun pada novel yang kau baca. Namikaze Naruto katakan padaku, kau sedang menunggu orang itukan?"

"haaahhh…." Membuang nafas kasar dari mulut. " kau sudah bisa menebaknya Menma, kenapa memperjelasnya lagi,"

"karena kau terlihat beribu-ribu kali lebih tolol jika seperti itu,"

"siapa yang kau sebut tolol itu," Naruto meraih bantal penghias sofa dan melemparkannya kearah Menma. Bhuuakk! Tepat bersarang dikepalanya.

"jelas sekali kalau itu kau Naruto, aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas tadi. _Baka_ Naruto,"

"katakan lagi! Katakan lagi! Aku akan menghajarmu,"

" _Baka_ Naruto! _Baka_ Naruto! _Baka_ Naruto!"

Mereka saling bergulingan di atas karpet lembut diruang tengah. Menma berusaha menghindari pukulan maut Naruto. Jangan salah, tenaga Naruto itu seperti babon walau dia perempuan. Kekuatan mantan kapten dari klub karate tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

"uwwah Naruto, apa yang kau pukul tadi? Ouuchh itu sakit sekali," Menma berusaha menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan Naruto pada anggota tubuhnya.

"ucapkan permohonan, bilang ampun dulu,"

"tidak akan."

"kau yakin."

"oouuchh, oke…oke… ampun! Wah… Naruto itu kepalaku,"

Mereka berhenti. Terengah-engah. Berusaha menetralkan nafas yang memburu. Naruto yang semula duduk diperut Menma kini berguling disisi kiri. Ikut berbaring.

hahahahahaha~~~

Tertawa bersama dengan Menma yang masih mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Naruto.

"jadi….?" Ulang Menma setelah berhasil menenangkan nafasnya.

"…..begitulah?" jawaban Naruto pelan. Matanya menerawang memandang _plafon_ diatasnya.

"Apa kau sudah tahu kalau mereka—

"…—akan bertunangan?"

"…..."

"Aku tahu, semalam mereka mengadakan acara makan malam dirumah Uchiha untuk membahas masalah pertunangan, begitu kata _Otou-san_ ,"

"Ghekh… _otou-san_ ~"

Nada main-main digunakan Menma ketika mendengar Naruto menyebut _Otou-san_.

"iya, _Otou-San_ ~,"

"Apa kau sudah berhasil berbicara tentang rencanamu pada _otou-san_ mu itu,"

"Menurutmu,"

"Tidak," jawaban yang cepat dan juga ….. tepat.

"haha… benar sekali, 100 untukmu Menma!"

"Cih! Ambillah kembali untukmu," menggerutu tak jelas, "lalu…."

"ya seperti itu, aku sudah meminta waktu _otou-san_ untuk berbicara dari satu minggu yang lalu, tapi kau bahkan sudah bisa menebaknya, dan tadi malam adalah kesempatan terakhir, bahkan tidak ada kabar sama sekali, Iruka bilang mereka hanya mampir sebentar tadi pagi kemudian pergi lagi"

"sepertinya mereka liburan ke pantai,"

"Kepantai? Tidak terlihat seperti mereka saja, dan kau tahu dari mana,"

" _Social media Barbie_ ,"

 _Berbie_ adalah panggilan Menma untuk Naruko. Ketika aku bertanya apakah karena dia cantik, jawaban Menma malah membuatku tertawa. Ia seperti itik yang ingin terlihat seperti _Barbie_ begitu kata Menma dulu. Tentu saja aku tertawa, kenapa _barbie_ dan tidak angsa. Si angsa merajuk karena sudah sering digunakan, jawabnya lagi. Waktu itu aku tertawa sampai terbatuk-batuk ketika mendengar jawaban konyol dan tak nyambung miliknya. Padahal menurutku Naruko memang cantik.

"kau berteman dengan si _Barbie_ di _social media_ ,"

"tidak mungkin, tadi Yahiko- _nii_ yang menunjukkan fotonya padaku,"

"ohhhh…." Hanya itu responku.

Pantas sajakan, Sasuke tidak datang. Mereka tengah bahagia berlibur dengan keluarga. Tidak mungkin juga mau datang ke _café_ tempat aku menungunya sampai malam ketika ia sedang berbahagia dengan kekasihnya. Betapa bodoh dan _naif_ nya aku ketika berpikir Sasuke akan mengunjungiku walau hanya beberapa menit saja.

"kau melamunkan si bocah ayam itu lagi,"

"haa? Ohh…. Begitulah, aku meminta kencan sehari saja denganku,"

Tak!

Sentilan mendarat mulus dikening Naruto.

"ouch… kenapa kau menyentil keningku, itu sakit,"

Naruto meringis sakit sembari mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah.

"Apa kau bodoh? Apa kau tidak malu? Apa harga dirimu itu sudah habis untuk membayar ramen yang sering kau makan itu?" Menma terlihat menahan emosi, nafasnya naik turun dengan cepat.

"Jangan salahkan ramen belahan jiwaku,"

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyalahkan ramen, dasar bodoh. Naruto _baka_ , _baka_ Naruto,"

"Tidak perlu mengulanginya kan?" Naruto cemberut. Heii, dia ini tidak bodoh. Peringkat tiga besar selalu didudukinya. Beberapa kali memenangkan Olimpiade Sains.

"haaahhh…" Menma membuang nafasnya kasar. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lihat dari si anak ayam itu, walau wajahnya bisa dibanggakan tapi sifatnya itu dengan sekali lihat saja terlihat sangat menjengkelkan,"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," balas Naruto pasrah, "aku hanya tahu ketika berpapasan atau dekat dengannya jantungku berdetak kencang tidak seperti biasanya, aku juga tidak rela ketika dia bisa tertawa bahagia dengan pacarnya itu. Kenapa dia bisa tertawa begitu dengannya tapi tidak mau menatapku sama sekali," lirih suara Naruto. "Makanya aku ingin berkencan dengannya walau sehari saja, walau satu jam saja, karena setelah itu aku akan mengalah," suaranya tercekat.

Menma menarik tubuh Naruto yang berbaring disampingnya untuk mendekat padanya, memeluknya erat. Menenangkan. Hanya itu yang bisa Menma bisa lakukan. Hening. Naruto membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat.

"Terimakasih," ucap Naruto begitu melapas pelukan. Kemudian berusaha mendudukkan diri dengan bersandar pada sofa merah marun dibelakangnya.

"Kau sudah tenang," Tanya Menma yang kini juga ikut duduk bersandar pada sofa.

"Eum yah begitulah,"

"Oh, bagaimana dengan keputusanmu, kau yakin ingin melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran,"

"Yakin, lagipula kenapa aku harus membaca buku-buku tentang kedokteran milik Kuu- _nii_ dan _baa-chan_ kalau aku tidak yakin,"

"Bagaimana dengan keinginan menjadi pengacara yang kau pamerkan dulu itu,"

"Tidak lagi, aku tidak berminat lagi ketika ada seseorang yang selalu berusaha mengekoriku, berusaha paling keras untuk terlihat lebih baik padahal kemampuannya hanya sebatas itu"

"hahaha…. terdengar menjengkelkan. Itulah kenapa aku menyebutnya itik yang ingin jadi _Barbie_ ,"

"Angsa Menma angsa, bukan _Barbie_ ,"

Kemudian Naruto ikut tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Menma yang sama dengan yang didengarnya dulu.

" _Barbie_ , lihatlah pakaian yang dia kenakan. Modelnya seperti pakaian yang dipakai tuan putri,"

"Cantik."

"Iya Cantik," Menma menjawab dengan melengos.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, kau akan terus mendalami kemampuan memasakmu, bukankah kau dulu mengatakan kalau ingin menjadi _Fotografer_ handal," Naruto kembali bertanya setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Itu hanya keinginan dan _hobby_ saja, kenyataannya aku menyukai dunia kuliner dan bisnis keluarga Uzumaki juga bergerak dibidang itu, dan mereka membutuhkanku menjadi penerus, seharusnya kau jugakan, kemampuan lidahmu itu sangat dibutuhkan?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai bakat memasak, walau bisa tapi hasilnya berbeda dengan hasil masakanmu, aku merasa spesialisasiku hanya membuat minuman coklat panas saja,"

"Yaa, minuman coklat panas buatanmu memang yang terbaik, seberapa aku mengikuti seperti yang kau lakukan hasilnya tetap tidak sama. Tapi Naruto kemampuan lidahmu itu sangat berguna kalau kau mengasahnya terus,"

"Tapi aku tidak merasakan kalau _passion_ -ku itu dibidang memasak, maka dari itu aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang. Gunakan aku untuk mencicipi resep-resep barumu. Dengan begitu aku bisa sedikit membantu,"

"Tidak perlu, aku merasa mampu untuk menjadi penerus bisnis Uzumaki walau sendiri,"

"Cih, sombong," tangan Naruto terulur untuk mencubit pinggang Menma tapi berhasil digagalkan karena Menma sudah keburu menghindar.

"hahahaha…." Menma tertawa keras karena berhasil membuat Naruto kesal.

"Bagaimana dengan surat-surat dan perlengkapan lainnya, apa sudah siap?" Tanya Menma setelah berhasil mengatasi tawanya walau belum mereda sepenuhnya.

"Sudah, aku meminta paman Iruka untuk mengantarkan semua keperluanku kesini, lagipula barangku hanya sedikit,"

"Bagaimana dengan upacara kelulusan? tidak berpamitan dengan teman-temanmu?"

"temanku hanya beberapa saja. aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha,"

"Begitu saja,"

"Eum,"

"Yah, itu terlihat sekali seperti dirimu,"

" _Café_ mu bagaimana?" Naruto menguap lebar ketika melontarkan pertanyaan ini. Ia mengantuk ternyata.

" _Café_? Aku menitipkannya pada Yahiko- _nii_ untuk menggantikanku selama aku pergi, kau mengantuk? Tidurlah dikamar, aku tidur disini saja,"

"Baiklah, _Oyasuminasai_ ,"

"Hn, _oyasumi_ ,"

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kekamar yang biasa Menma gunakan. Menuju lemari pakaian, mengambil baju miliknya disana, melepaskan pakainnya kemudian menggantinya dengan baju yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur. Tubuhnya lelah, matanya mengantuk, ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang empuk. Berusaha agar dengan tidur masalah yang ada padanya menjauh. Ini adalah malam terakhir dirinya ada di Konoha. Entah beberapa tahun lagi Ia akan kembali lagi. Membutuhkan waktu untuk itu dan yang pasti dia akan kembali. Ada tempat penuh kenangan yang menantinya dimasa depan.

'

'

* * *

'

'

Suasana ramai oleh murid-murid _KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL_ yang sedang merayakan upacara kelulusan, semua didominasi oleh anak-anak kelas tiga yang terlihat bahagia. Walau terselip kesedihan ketika harus berpisah dengan teman-teman yang telah berbagi cerita semasa sekolah, namun tidak menyurutkan senyum bahagia ketika akan menyambut masa depan dan impian yang mereka inginkan. Saling mengucapkan selamat, berjabat tangan, berangkulan dan juga berpelukan. Mereka bahagia.

Hal ini juga tak ketinggalan oleh beberapa siswa kelas XII A yang sekarang sedang berkumpul untuk saling mengucapkan selamat.

"Waaahhh… Naruko- _chan, gookaku omedetoo_ , Sasuke- _kun_ juga _omedetoo_ ," seru salah satu gadis cantik dengan rambut sewarna bunga sakura dengan panjang sebahu. Haruno Sakura namanya.

"Hn," gumaman dari Sasuke sebagai balasan.

"Terima kasih Sakura- _chan_ , _gookaku omedetoo,"_ balas Naruko dengan ceria, kemudian mereka saling berpelukan.

"UWAAHHH…. _GOOKAKU OMEDETOO_ _MINNA-SAN_ , semangat masa muda untuk cita-cita masa muda juga," teriak salah satu siswa dengan potongan rambut mangkuk, nyentrik. "Sakura- _chan_ tidak mengucapkan selamat padaku," lanjutnya lagi dengan sangat semangat.

"Diamlah Lee, suaramu mengganggu," siswa yang dipanggil Lee langsung menutup mulutnya. Takut-takut menatap kearah Sakura yang terlihat marah.

"Hahaha…. Semangat seperti biasa ya Lee, selamat untukmu," Kiba yang baru masuk ikut masuk dalam obrolan. "Ohh, Shino Selamat untukmu juga,"

"Terima kasih Kiba, selamat un—

"Naruko- _chan_ benarkah kau sudah diterima oleh UNIVERSITAS KONOHA, _omedetoo,"_ Kiba kembali bertanya pada Naruko, memotong ucapan dari Shino.

Shino hanya diam dengan tepukan prihatin dari Lee.

"ohh iya aku juga ingin bertanya berita itu, benarkah?" Tenten ikut memberi pertanyaan.

Naruko menganggukkan kepalanya hingga mengoyangkan rambut panjangnya yang hari dikepang dua. "eeuum."

"wahhh… _omedetoo_ Naruko _-chan,"_ ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya terus diterima.

"Terima kasih," malu-malu menerima ucapan dari teman-teman. Sasuke memberika usapan pada rambut halusnya. Naruko tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Wahh…kalian mesra sekali," Chouji masuk dengan bungkus keripik kentang ditangannya. _"omedetoo minna-san,"_

"hahh _mendokusai_ ," Shikamaru muncul dibelang Chouji dengan mata sayu menahan ngantuk berjalan menuju kursi tempat biasa dia duduki.

"Yah, kau sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk ke Universitas Konoha Ruko-chan, agar bisa tetap satu Universitas dengan Naruto, dan ingin menjadi pengacara seperti Naruto juga kan, dulu kau bilang begitu padaku," bicara Sakura panjang lebar.

"Kukira Naruto malah ingin pergi ke sekolah memasak," ujar Shino yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan temannya yang lain.

"yaa aku juga berpikir begitu, bisnis Uzumaki adalah bisnis kuliner, dan Naruto juga pintar memasak," Tenten ikut menimpali.

"tapi Naruto pernah bilang tujuan selanjutnya adalah Universitas Konoha, ia ingin menjadi pengacara seperti Pamannya," Sakura kembali menjelaskan.

"Bukankah Naruto tidak akan melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha lagi," pemuda berambut panjang baru saja masuk. Tak berapa lama sosok siswa berambut merah menyusul dibelakangnya.

"Neji… apa maksudmu tidak di Konoha lagi," Kiba bertanya pada sosok berambut panjang yang kini duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan Hinata dengan Naruto di _telephone_ ," Neji mengendikkan bahunya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah begitu? Kenapa Naruto tidak bilang pada kita? Naruto, mana Naruto?" Kiba berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku belum bertemu dengannya hari ini," Chouji menimpali, masih dengan memakan kripik kentangnya.

"Aku juga tidak bertemu dengannya," kali ini Tenten yang berbicara. "oii Shikamaru kau tahu sesuatu, kau dekat dengannya kan?" menguncangkan tubuh Shikamaru yang tertidur dengan tidak pelan walau hanya lenguhan malas yang menjadi respon.

"Ohh.. itu Hinata!" seru Kiba ketika melihat Hinata memasuki kelas, "Hinata apa benar Naruto tidak di Konoha lagi," Tanyanya langsung.

"Ehh?"

"Kibaaa~~ kau membuat Hinata- _sama_ ketakutan," suara Neji dari arah belakang terlihat menakutkan.

"hehe…" Kiba hanya memberikan cengiran bodohnya.

"Nah Hinata apa benar Naruto berbicara padamu kalau dia tidak melanjutkan kuliah di Konoha lagi," Sakura kini yang berbicara.

"Na—Naruto- _chan_ tidak berkata begitu," jawab Hinata.

"Neji berkata kalau dia mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan Naruto tentang itu,"

"Eh?" Hinata menatap Neji, "Naruto-chan hanya bertanya pendapatku tentang pendidikan diluar Konoha," jelas Hinata.

"ohhh..!" seru beberapa dari mereka.

"yoshh… kita bisa bertanya kepadanya nanti," seru Kiba "sekarang kita bersenang-senang untuk perayaan kelulusan!" lanjutnya lagi.

"yeaahh, mari pergi makan-makan," sahut Chouji.

"Karaoke saja," yang lain menyahut.

Mereka setuju untuk merayakan kelulusan disebuah _café_ untuk mengisi perut kemudian tempat karaoke. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk itu. Naruko mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Shikamaru. Mengendikkan bahu, Shikamaru berjalan kearah yang berbeda. Ada urusan yang harus dia lakukan.

'

'

 **T^B^C**

 **'**

* * *

'

'

Terima kasih telah besedia membaca cerita saya,

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow._

Salam,

'

'

Azalea Xafier


	3. Chapter 3

…

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Senju Kurama ^ Uchiha Itachi ^ Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

* * *

'

Chapter 3

Pagi ini sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Terbangun dikamarnya yang telah ia tempati selama tujuh tahun terakhir. Kamar miliknya yang luas dengan dominasi merah _maroon_ dan _gold_. Menyegerakan bangun dari ranjang _king size_ miliknya yang empuk dan hangat, takut khilaf dan kembali tergiur oleh kenyamanan yang ditawarkan. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Menyiapkan air hangat sembari melepaskan piyama tidurnya dan melemparkan pakaian tak bersalah kekeranjang kain kotor.

Mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi terlebih dahulu setelahnya berdiri dibawah guyuran air _showers,_ menuangkan sabun cair dengan aroma mawar yang disukainya diatas spon lembut, menyabuni tubuhnya pelan-pelan dan telaten. Selesai membuat tubuhnya penuh dengan busa, tangannya mengambil _shampoo_ yang juga beraroma mawar. Pagi ini ia merasa harus berurusan dengan acara bersih-bersih badan lebih lama karena tadi malam tidak sempat membersikan diri ketika sampai rumah. Efek lelah dan mengantuk. Membilas busa melimpah yang mencumbu rambut dan kulit sewarna madu miliknya, setelah dirasa bersih dirinya menenggelamkan tubuh tanpa sehelai benang miliknya kedalam _bathup_. Berendam dengan air hangat pagi-pagi menyenangkan untuknya.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, didapatinya kondisi ranjang yang sudah rapi. Tirai jendela telah dibuka, menampakkan suasana pagi yang cerah. Didapatinya beberapa pasang pakaian yang menjadi pilihan untuk dirinya pakai di ranjang. Sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Padahal Ia sudah meminta pelayan yang biasa melayani untuk membiarkan dirinya memilih sendiri pakaian kerja yang akan Ia pakai, namun tidak digubris. _'Saya suka ketika melihat Nona terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian yang saya pilihkan, jadi biarkan saya tetap melakukan hal itu untuk Nona'_ begitu jawaban yang selalu dikatakan sang pelayan. Lelah dengan permintaan yang sering diabaikan membuatnya menyerah, toh ia merasa pilihan sang pelayan tetap sesuai seleranya dan tidak mengecewakan.

Melangkah ke meja rias untuk memulai berperang dengan kegiatan mempercantik diri. Kegiatan yang mulai dia lakukan setelah memasuki dunia kerja. Mengeringkan rambut _Pink and Peach Ombre_ panjang miliknya, membiarkannya tergerai halus. Membaluri tubuh dengan _body lotion_ yang lagi-lagi aroma mawar. Menyapukan _make-up_ tipis pada wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik agar lebih segar dan sapuan _lipstick hot pink rage_ bertengger dibibir tipisnya. Tangan terulur pada botol _parfume Joy Jean Patou,_ menyemprotkan dipergelangan tangannya beberapa kali, mengusaknya dan mengusapnya pada belakang telinga sampai leher. Ritual terakhir adalah mengambil celana kain _cardinal slim fit_ warna hitam, baju atasan abu-abu lengan panjang dari kain _satin silk_ yang terasa halus dan lembut ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit dengan desain _flouching_ yang unik dan cantik didada. Memakainya. Melangkah kearah tempat biasa menyimpan koleksi jam tangan, mengambil satu yang dirasa cocok untuk melengkapi gaya berpakaiannya. Cantik, wangi, dan rapi. Satu kata… _Perfect._

Mengambil _tote bag_ warna hitam miliknya, keluar kamar untuk tujuan selanjutnya adalah ruang makan. Sarapan menanti. Ketika mencapai tangga terakhir berpapasan dengan langkah terburu-buru milik seorang pria dewasa dengan _posture_ tubuh yang tinggi dengan warna rambut merah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru Kuu- _nii_ ,"

"Oh… Naruto," pemuda yang di sapa Kuu- _nii_ mendongak menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri ditangga terakhir.

 _Handpohe_ masih menempel ditelinganya, "—aku tidak berbicara denganmu," katanya pada sang lawan bicara, mengangkat tangan membuat _gesture_ meminta Naruto untuk mendekat padanya, "aku akan segera kesana, persiapkan semua keperluan operasi,"

Pip!

Sambungan _telephone_ putus tepat ketika Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau ada jadwal pagi ini?" tanyanya sembari membungkukkan badan untuk mengecup kening adik cantiknya.

Cup.

Ritual yang mendarah daging. "aku suka wangimu _kawaii imouto_ ,"

"Eum, Kuu- _nii_ sudah mau berangkat ke Rumah Sakit," Tanyanya balik.

"Ada kecelakaan yang butuh penangananku, maaf tidak bisa ikut sarapan," berujar cepat sembari tangannya mengotak-atik handphone digenggamannya, " _—nii_ pergi dulu, hati-hati menyetir nanti, _ittekimasu_ ," kemudian berlalu dengan _handphone_ kembali menempel pada telinganya.

" _ha'i, itterasshai_ ," sahut Naruto.

Dia Senju Kurama. Aku memanggilnya dengan Kuu- _nii_ , umurnya sekarang 29 tahun lebih tua 5 tahun dariku. Bukan kakak kandung, lebih tepatnya Kuu- _nii_ adalah anak dari seseorang kerabat Uzumaki yang menikah dengan seorang keturunan Senju. Namun kejadian tragis merengut nyawa kedua orang tua Kuu- _nii_. Senju Tsunade atau yang sering aku panggil Tsunade _-baachan,_ memiliki masalah dengan rahimnya dan divonis tidak memiliki anak, dengan tekat kuat mengasuh Kuu- _nii_ yang saat itu berumur 5 tahun bersama sang suami, Jiraiya. Panulis novel dewasa, sehingga aku memanggilnya _ero-jiichan_.

" _Ohayou baa-chan_ ," sapaku kepada perempuan dewasa yang sudah duduk dikursi meja makan. Menungguku untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Jangan tertipu ya dengan wajah cantik mulus awet mudanya. Karena sebenarnya Tsunade- _baachan_ itu sudah tua. Hehehe… dan jangan pernah sekali-kali menanyakan umur padanya, kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan pukulan cinta yang rasanya tidak bisa aku ungkapkan. Sungguh, karena kau adalah salah satu korbannya.

" _Ohayou_ Naru- _chan_ ," balasnya dengan senyum manis. "duduk dan sarapan yang banyak, kau ada jadwal operasikan pagi ini," suruhnya kemudian.

"iya," jawabku singkat, menarik kursi tepat didepan _baa-chan_ dan mendudukinya. Tepat setelahnya seorang pelayan meletakkan menu sarapan. Tidak berat, _Chicken Avocado Soft Tacos_ dan segelas susu putih hangat. Ahh, untung tidak terhidang sepiring salad sayur subur berwarna hijau. Walau sudah menjadi menu yang wajib ada dua kali seminggu aku tetap tidak terbiasa dengan menu salad sayur. Kuu- _nii_ jangan tanya, dia akan langsung kabur mencari alasan. Kalau sudah tidak adalagi alasan yang logis untuk mengelabui _baa-chan_ aku jamin kalian akan tertawa ketika melihatnya. Matanya akan menyorot ngeri dan pasrah. Seharian akan beberapa kali menggumamkan kata ' _aku sudah menjadi kerbau sekarang'_ dan akan berhenti ketika berjumpa dengan menu sarapan esok hari yang berubah.

"Naru, bagaimana semua perlengkapan untuk ke konoha, sudah siap semua?" Tanya _baa-chan_ disela-sela menyuap sarapan paginya.

"sudah _baa-chan_ ," jawabku sembari menatapnya yang juga balik menatapku.

Terdiam sejenak.

"Dirimu?"

Pertanyaan singkat, namun jawaban yang akan aku berikan membutuhkan keyakinan diri.

"aku harus siap _baa-chan_ , ada tempat kenangan yang menungguku disana, lagipula aku harus dewasa menghadapinya, cepat atau lambat masalah harus dihadapikan?" jawabku mantap.

 _Baa-chan_ menatapku dalam. Mencari kebohongan. Aku tak mengalihkan wajahku ketika mendapatkan tatapan itu.

"Bagus," sahutnya tegas, " _baa-chan_ minta maaf kalau mengutusmu untuk mengurus rumah sakit yang ada disana," lanjutnya, " _baa-chan_ sudah tua untuk mengurus semua sendirian," menghembuskan nafas, " _baa-chan_ atau Kurama dan juga kakek bodohmu itu tidak ingin kau yang pergi, tapi kau akan mengalami tekanan yang kuat kalau kau menangani Rumah sakit pusat disini, jadi Kurama yang menggantikan posisi _baa-chan_ dan mengirimimu kembali ke Konoha. _Baa-chan_ akan menyusul kesana tapi harus menyelesaikan masalah yang ada disini dulu," jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Tidak apa-apa _baa-chan_ , karena aku juga dulu bertekat akan kembali, dan lagi Iruka menungguku, ini sudah tujuh tahun dia merawat rumah itu sendirian," balasku dengan tersenyum menenangkan pada _baa-chan_. Ya, aku memang bertekat untuk kembali. Ini keputusanku yang tidak ada hubungan dengan orang lain. Dan aku merasa ini adalah waktu dan alasan tepat untuk kembali ketempat dimana Ibu melahirkanku dan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk melihat semua yang ingin aku lihat. Ahh setelah sampai sana nanti akau akan mengunjungi makam Ibu dan membawakan sebuket bunga lily putih kesukaannya.

"Terimakasih Naruto,"

Saling melemparkan senyum tulus, dan melanjutkan kembali sarapan pagi yang sempat terhenti.

Ya, aku yakin untuk kembali. Lagipula aku tidak akan sendirian disana. Menma ada disana. Menma? Sudah tidak sabar bertemu bocah tengil satu itu.

'

'

* * *

'

'

Naruto baru saja melangkah keluar dari ruang operasi, menemui kerabat pasien dan menjelaskan pada mereka kalau operasi yang dilakukan berhasil. Selanjutnya pasien akan dipindahkan dalam kamar inap pasien. Naruto dapat melihat tatapan kelegaan dari mereka yang menantikan kabar baik dari sang pasien. Setelah semua jelas, Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki kearah ruangan pribadinya. Berpapasan dengan beberapa perawat dan doter lain. Saling menyapa ringan. Ahh, dirinya akan merindukan dan mengingat semua ini ketika kembali ke Konoha nanti.

Sunagakure adalah tempat yang menampung dirinya selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Negara yang ramai dan maju pembangunannya. Melanjutkan pendidikan dibidang medis, kedokteran spesialis bedah jantung. Tinggal bersama nenek yang menyayanginya, kakek yang suka berpergian dan kakak yang menjaganya. Semua terasa nyaman dan menyenangkan ketika ada orang yang mendukung dan menyemangati. Naruto sangat bersyukur dengan kondisi ini, dan tidak meminta lebih. Keadaan yang mampu membuat bahagia adalah ketika dapat bersama dengan orang-orang yang membutuhkannya.

 _(*bayangkan kondisi Geografis Sunagakure itu seperti Arab Saudi, Dubai. Sama-sama terdapat padang pasir tapi sangat maju perekonomiannya)_

Selesai mengganti baju paska operasi, pintu ruangannya terbuka pelan dan menampakkan wajah rekan sesama dokter, Shion yang dulunya juga teman satu fakultas.

"Kau sudah selesai," tanyanya, melangkah masuk setelah menutup pintu "makan siang sekarang? Oh atau kau membawa bekal?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, makan di kantin saja," tangannya mengecek _handphone_ untuk melihat adakah _notifikasi_ untuknya. Melangkah keluar diikuti oleh Shion dibelakangnya.

Kantin rumah sakit sangat ramai ketika memasuki istirahat makan siang. Ikut mengantri untuk memesan menu makan siang, sembari berbincang ringan. Melangkah mencari tempat duduk setelan mendapatkan pesanan.

"Naruto, kau batalkan saja kepindahanmu, aku nanti kesepian," rajuk Shion disela-sela suapan nasi putih menggunakan sumpit.

"seperti aku bisa saja," menyeruput kuah sup miso pelan, "maksudku aku juga menginginkannya," sambungnya lagi, kali ini menyuapkan rebusan lobak kemulutnya. Mengunyah hati-hati.

"Hee? Padahal dulu kalau aku menyinggung tentang Konoha yang terkenal masih asri kau menghindar,"

"sekarang tidak," jawan Naruto santai. "kau saja yang ikut denganku,"

"Bolehkah? Kalau begitu aku akan meminta pindahkan tugas ke Konoha saja," Shion bersemangat ketika mengatakan.

"Tidak, Toharu akan kesepian kalau kau pergi,"

"kenapa dengan Toharu? Dia hanya teman masa kecil," Shion berteriak kecil dengan gemas kearah Naruto yang kini malah terkikik.

"Benarkah, kemarin aku melihat kalian berpelu—

Mulut Naruto sudah keburu di bungkam.

"Ssttt! Ssttt! Jangan bilang-bilang nanti ada yang dengar," Shion menyela cepat, kepalanya melihat keadaan sekitar. Pipinya merona malu.

Meniyngkirkan bekapan tangan Shion dari mulutnya.

"hahaha… kenapa kau menutupinya?"

"haahh, aku tidak menutupi, hanya tidak ingin menjadi perhatian yang lain saja,"

"kenapa kalau yang lain tahu?"

"yaa…. Pokoknya ya… ahh… begitulah pokoknya," Shion berdiri, mengangkat nampan tempat makan siangnya, berjalan lebih dahulu ketempat piring kotor, diikuti dengan Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Kau menghindari pertanyaanku ya?"

"aku tidak menghindar, aku hanya tidak ingin ditanya yang aneh-aneh. Maksudku aku dan Toharu sepakat untuk membiarkan mereka tahu dengan sendirinya," mereka mencuci tangan di _wastafel_.

"kau sendiri?" Shion balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"aku?" mengerutkan kening tidak paham.

"iya, bagaimana dengan si tuan tampan berwajah bak patung dewa-dewa Yunani itu?"

"Siapa?" Naruto makin mengerutkan kening tidak paham.

"Tuan tampan bergaris keriput dipipi, kau melupakannya? Aduh aku kasihan pada si tuan tampan itu sekarang,"

"aahhh Itachi- _nii_ maksudmu!? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membahas Itachi- _nii_?"

"kalian terlihat akrab,"

"Benarkah? yaa kami pernah beberapa kali bertemu dan mengobrol,"

"kalian sudah berkencan?" pekik Shion

"Kencan darimana pula itu? Disana ada Kuu- _nii._ Mereka teman lama dari semasa _Junior high school_ , dan aku secara tidak sengaja ada diantara mereka," jelas Naruto.

"aku merasa kau sangat dekat dengannya dari pada lelaki lain yang jelas-jelas menyukaimu,"

"masa' sih?" Naruto tak percaya, pasalnya mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan disana ada Kuu- _nii_.

Shion menganggukkan kepala yakin.

"yah ketika aku ikut mengobrol, Itachi- _nii_ memang terlihat sangat dewasa. Setiap apa yang dilakukan seperti telah terkonsep dengan rapi," aku membayangkan setiap tindakan Itachi- _nii_ yang selalu terlihat teratur dimataku. Seperti telah diperhitungkan. Sistematis namun sulit ditebak. Terlihat lebih ramah dengan orang lain dari pada penyandang Uchiha-Uchiha yang lain. Berbaur tapi tetap terlihat berbeda. Sisi kharismanya melekat erat disetiap aliran darahnya.

"Tapi aku berpikir walau sedikit kaku tapi si Tuan tampan terlihat ramah dengan orang disekitarnya,"

"aku juga berpikir begitu," _—sangat bebeda dengan adiknya_. Sambungnya dalam hati.

'

'

* * *

'

'

Naruto membereskan barang-barang miliknya dengan telaten kedalam tas miliknya. Memeriksa terlebih dahulu apakah ada barang yang tertinggal atau tidak. Menyusun dengan rapi agar tidak bingung ketika mencari. Yang terakhir menyambar map berisi data pasien. _Shift_ nya sudah habis hari ini. Melangkah keluar, pintu terkunci otomatis.

"Pulang Naru- _chan_ ," sapa seseorang lebih tepatnya dokter muda padanya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang semula menunduk menekuni layar _handphone_. Berkirim pesan ria dengan Shion yang tidak jadi pulang bersama karena sang kekasih sudah menculik dirinya lebih cepat. Naruto mengenali sang dokter muda. Utakata.

"iya, hari ini jadwal pagi," jawabnya singkat. " _jaa, mata ashita_ ," pamit Naruto kemudian.

" _ha'i, mata ashita_ ,"

Melanjutkan langkah tanpa terburu-buru. Hari ini ia tidak ingin pulang kerumah cepat-cepat, berpikir apakah ada tempat yang ingin dikunjungi atau sesuatu yang ingin dibeli. Euum.. Eumm.. terus berjalan dengan pikiran berkelana hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi menatapnya. Dan kini bahkan membuntuti dirinya. Tangan kanan merogoh ruang kecil pada tas hitamya, tempat biasa ia menaruh kunci mobil agar mudah dicari.

Bip!

Bip!

Tepat ketika ia ingin membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba dirinya merasakan dekapan pada tubuh dan bekapan erat pada mulutnya.

Apa ini? Penculikan? Perampokan? Pembunuhan?

Pikirannya buyar, _paranoid_ dengan hal-hal berbau kriminalitas. Berusaha menggunakan kekuatan dan beberapa gerakan karate yang masih terus diingat karena ia tetap melakukan latihan, tapi semua terkunci sempurna, tak berefek. Naruto dapat merasakam kalau orang yang membekapnya sekarang lebih kuat dan juga mahir bela diri lebih dari dirinya.

"eeummhh….eeummhhh!" Naruto tetap berusa memberontak walau sia-sia. Setidaknya ia telah berusa, begitu pikirnya. Naruto lebih ketar-ketir lagi ketika dirinya dibawa ke mobil miliknya dibagian penumpang samping kemudi. _'tuhan bilang pada lelaki yang sedang membekap dirinya ini untuk melepaskan tangannya, aku masih ingin menghirup oksigen, dirinya masih ingin hidup, dirinya belum menikah, bahkan belum pernah pacaran, kiss yang didapat dari pria ganteng hanya Kuu-nii itupun dikening, dirinya ingin lebih, menikah, punya banyak anak'_ pikiran Naruto makin melantur ketika merasakan dadanya sesak kekurangan oksigen. Naruto yakin kalau yang membekapnya ini lelaki dari kekokohan tubuhnya.

Naruto memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada tangan si penculik yang membekap saluran pernapasan. Setidaknya biarkan dirinya bernapas sebentar, setelahnya boleh lanjutkan. Nah pikirannya makin tidak jelas.

"Buka pintunya," suara mengintruksi dirinya untuk membuka pintu mobil sedan hitam miliknya.

Naruto bergeming. Suara ini…? Sepertinya pernah dengar. Tapi siapa?

"Buka pintunya," perintah suara itu lagi, tepat didaun telinga Naruto. Hidung mancung itu kemudian mengendus belakang telinga, seduktif. Naruto? Apa yang bisa dilakukanya ketika tubuhnya malah merespon dengan suka cita. Sekujur tubuhnya merasa merinding dan bergetar. Kenapa malah begini? Batin Naruto frustasi. "—atau kau ingin aku memperkosamu sekarang juga disini hn?" suara yang familiar kembali terdengar. Dimana aku pernah mendengar suara ini? Jerit batin Naruto pilu.

Tak memikirkan yang lain tangan Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil yang sudah tidak terkunci denan gemetar. Merasakan dekapan melonggar dan tubuhnya terdorong dalam posisi duduk di kursi mobil. Ketika dekapan terlepas Naruto segera menghirup nafas cepat-cepat dan kepalanya menoleh cepat untuk melihat kearah tersangka. Ingin melihat siapa yang telah berani merengut oksigen dari kehidupannya. Yang didapatkannya adalah sepasang mata kelam yang menatapnya dalam, hidung yang saling beradu, bibir yang hampir bersentuhan, dan…. Menyeringai….

Tapi tunggu… wajah ini..

"K—Kau….! KAU APA YA—

BLAM!

Pintu mobil ditutup keras memotong ucapannya. Matanya melotot horror pada sang pelaku yang kini berjalan santai kearah kursi kemudi. Mendudukkan dirinya santai tanpa beban. Marah.

BUAGH!

Satu hantaman telak dikepala bagian belakang.

"Ouchh,"

"APA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TADI HA? ITU MENAKUTIKU TAHU. AKU PIKIR…aku pikir aku akan diculik dan…dan dicabuli…?! BODOH DASAR BODOH ITACHI BODOH….!? Racau Naruto tidak jelas, tangannya berusaha menghajar sosok didepannya sekarang. Kalau bisa sampai remuk. Sedangkan yang diteriaki hanya tertawa pelan dan berusaha menangkis tangan Naruto.

Kegiatan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Naruto berhenti ketika merasakan dirinya butuh ketenangan, haaah…. Mendudukkan diri, menenangkan pikiran, menyanderkan tubuhnya yang lemas pada sanderan kursi mobil. Menghiraukan sosok disamping dirinya yang sekarang menatapnya intens.

Pantas saja ia merasa familiar dengan suaranya. Hahhhh…. Menghembuskan nafas kasar. Lagi.

Hening.

Naruto akhirnya menoleh kesamping, kearah sosok yang terus menatapnya. Walau tadi mencoba menghiraukan tapi lama-lama mana tahan dirinya ditatap seintens itu.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

"hanya ingin," jawaban yang membuat jengkel.

"Lalu apa maksud Itachi-nii melakukan itu? Hanya ingin juga,"

"Hn,"

"Hn apa pula itu?" protes Naruto jengkel, "dan lagi, kenapa Itachi- _nii_ ada disini? Ada urusan dengan Kuu- _nii_?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Itachi balik.

"Hanya itu opsi yang terpikirkan," balas Naruto.

Tak ada balasan.

Hening.

Mobil melaju keluar dari _basement_. Melaju meninggalkan area Rumah sakit. Naruto tidak tahu kemana Itachi akan membawanya. Melirik sosok disampingnya, tampan. Benar kata Shion kalau Itachi itu tampan, sangat tampan malah. Rambut hitam legam sedikit panjang melewati tengkuk, rahang yang kokoh, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang _so kissable_ , tatapan mata tajam dan apabila kau perhatikan baik-baik bulu mata itu sangat lentik. Kenapa laki-laki bisa memiliki bulu mata selentik itu.

 _(*penggambaran rambut Itachi menurut imajinasiku saja, aku suka ketika melihat karakter anime atau manga yang rambut si karakter laki-lakinya memiliki panjang rambut yang bisa dikucir dan menyisakan anak-anak rambut, terlihat cute tapi juga ganteng)_

Buru-buru mengalihkan tatapan matanya kemana saja asal jangan kepada makhluk disampingnya. Naruto takut khilaf dan membuat dirinya malu didepan sahabat kakaknya. Kalau dipir-pikir lagi kenapa pula sekarang mereka bisa dalam satu mobil bersama. Padahal sebelumnya mereka tidak bisa dikatakan akrab dalam konteks saling berbagi kabar. Malah bisa dibilang masing-masing dari mereka tidak memiliki nomor _telephone_. Naruto sangat yakin itu. Selain karena tidak dekat juga jarak umur yang bebeda membuat Naruto segan terhadap Itachi.

"Itachi- _nii_ ingin kemana sebenarnya?" Naruto bertanya sembari mengedarkan pandangan pada keadaan sekeliling, "bisa berhenti sebentar di _Supermarket,_ aku haus tahu, tadi berteriak-teriak," sewot Naruto. Dia masih memiliki sedikit sisa emosi karena kejadian tadi.

Itachi hanya tertawa ringan, seringan bulu dan itu menggelitik dipendengaran Naruto, mobil melaju pelan dan berhenti pada sebuah _Supermarket_ , ketika tangan Naruto ingin membuka pintu, tangan Itachi mencegahnya, "tetaplah dimobil," setelahnya berlalu keluar mobil dan masuk kedalam _Supermarket._ Naruto bengong.

Ada apa ini? Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya ada apa dengan Itachi?

Itachi kembali tak lama kemudian dengan kantung belanjaan. Ada 2 botol jus jeruk, 1 kaleng _black coffee_ , dan 1 botol air mineral serta beberapa bungkus makanan ringan. Naruto membuka botol minuman jus jeruk, meminumnya dengan pelan, ah tenggorokannya segar setelah mendapatkan asupan minuman dingin. Ditatapnya Itachi yang kembali menyetir mobil dengan tenang lalu pada minuman kaleng _black coffee,_ diambilnya kaleng _black coffee,_ membukanya dan menjulurkan tepat didepan wajah Itachi. "Minumlah," ujarnya ketika mendapati Itachi hanya menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan lurus tak terbaca.

Naruto sedikit risih dengan tatapan intens dengan sengaja menyenggolkan bibir minuman kaleng pada bibir Itachi.

"Minumlah, lalu tengok kedepan, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu,"

Itachi menurut, memegang kaleng _black coffee_ diatas tangan Naruto dan meminumnya santai, sedang Naruto berusaha mati-matian agar tidak gemetar dan menarik kasar tangannya.

Ada apa dengan Itachi hari ini? Kenapa sangat berbeda? Apakah terbentur sesuatu?

"ayo turun,"

"Eh?" Naruto celingukan menatap sekitar.

"kita sudah sampai,"

"Ohh…" buru-buru menarik tangannya yang masih digenggam Itachi, tapi ditahan. Tatapan itu lagi yang didapatkan oleh Naruto ketika dirinya memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam milik Itachi. Kaleng _black coffee_ diambil oleh sebelah tangan yang lain dan yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Naruto _blank_.

Kenapa?

Kenapa begini?

Kenapa Itachi mengecup pergelangan tangannya, tepat di nadi. Dan mata itu, kenapa mata itu malah menatap lurus tepat di _blue Shappire_ milik Naruto dengan berbagai emosi di dalamnya.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

…..ehhhh….. apa yang terjadi dengan detak jantungnya yang malah menggila ini?

'

'

'

'

 **T^B^C**

* * *

 **'**

 **'**

 **p.s**

Ibu Naruto dan Ibu Naruko berbeda ya, untuk keterangnnya " _ada apa ya?_ " akan dibahas dalam konflik ceritanya,

Terima kasih telah besedia membaca cerita saya,

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow._

Salam,

'

'

Azalea Xafier


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uciha Itachi ^ Senju Kurama**

 **Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

* * *

chapter 4

.

.

Naruto duduk dengan tidak nyaman sekarang. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Itachi padanya tadi sungguh membuatnya tidak tenang. Bagaimana dia bisa tenang dengan semua yang dilakukan Itachi padanya. Walau dirinya sekarang berumur 24 tahun, tetap saja hal-hal yang berbau intim itu sungguh membuatnya berdebar. Mau bagaimana lagi, diumur yang sekarang dia tidak pernah disentuh dengan seintim itu. Ya tentu saja ini berbeda dengan sentuhan, pelukan atau ciuman kening yang dilakukan Kuu- _nii_ atau Menma. Mereka itu kerabatnya, dan tentu berbeda dengan sentuhan seorang Uchiha Itachi. Memikirkan itu malah membuat pikirannya makin tidak tenang, dan itu berefek pada tingkahnya yang makin tidak jelas.

Dan lihat sekarang, orang yang dipikirkan malah terlihat biasa saja. Seolah yang terjadi tadi bukan apa-apa. Ini membuatnya geram sekaligus frustasi. Apa maksud dengan tindakannya tadi? ' _Itu pelecehan namanya'_ batin Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, berusaha agar tidak melakukan tindakan yang memalukan dirinya. Naruto kini menatap menu yang disediakan _café_ yang sekarang mereka masuki. Ya sekarang mereka sedang berada di _cafe_. Itachi mengatakan kalau dirinya belum makan siang dan meminta dirinya untuk menemani. Makan siang yang sangat terlambat menurut Naruto, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

" _Fried Mozzarella Balls With Homemade Tomato Sauce,_ _Chicken Katsu Curry,_ dan _ice coffee"_ pesan Itachi pada seorang pelayan yang sedari tadi menunggu tak jauh dari meja mereka. Mengangkat wajah melihat Naruto.

"Ah aku pesan _Strawberry Cannoli Parfaits with Pistachios,_ " pesan Naruto sembari menutup buku menu, meletakkannya di ujung meja.

"Hanya itu, kau diet?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya.

"Eumm, aku masih kenyang dan aku tidak diet," balas Naruto. Dirinya tidak bohong, perutnya memang masih kenyang.

"Tambahkan _Baked Carrot Fries_ untuknya," kata Itachi kemudian.

"Ehh, tapi aku masih—

"Itu tidak berat," perkataan Naruto dipotong oleh Itachi dengan cepat.

Naruto diam. Menurut saja.

"Baik, akan saya bacakan pesanannya _Fried Mozzarella Balls With Homemade Tomato Sauce,_ _Chicken Katsu Curry, ice coffee, Strawberry Cannoli Parfaits with Pistachios,_ dan _Baked Carrot Fries,_ itu saja,"

Mereka berdua mengangguk hampir bersamaan.

"Baik, tunggu untuk beberapa saat, kami akan segera datang,"

Sang pelayan beranjak pergi kemudian, namun dari sudut matanya Naruto dapat melihat kalau pelayan wanita tersebut sempat mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Itachi. Itachi, lelaki itu hanya menatap polos pada sang pelayan. Hei apa-apaan dengan tatapan polos itu, tidak cocok untuk dirinya yang pernah menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

' _ahh, kenapa aku malah mengingatnya lagi_ ' teriak Naruto, dalam pikirannya tentu saja. Mengalihkan pikiran, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat-lihat suasana _café_ yang lumayan ramai. Ada beberapa anak muda yang duduk bergerombol bersama kelompoknya. Terlihat seperti anak kuliahan. Beberapa gadis yang ada dalam kelompok tersebut terlihat saling berbisik sesekali mencuri pandang kearah mejanya, Naruto yakin kalau mereka mencuri pandang kearah Itachi. Tidak mungkinkan mereka menatap dirinya. Mereka sesama perempuan. Beralih melihat-lihat interior, tidak terlalu wah namun terlihat mewah. Pemilik _café_ pintar memadukan warna _ornament-ornament_ yang digunakan. Nyaman.

"Kau ada acara setelah ini," terdengar suara Itachi menyapa pendengarannya, memecahkan konsentrasi dirinya dalam menilai kondisi _café_.

Membawa wajahnya kembali kearah depan, menatap lawan bicara, "Bukankah seharusnya Itachi- _nii_ bertanya sebelum membawaku kesini?" tanyanya balik.

Tidak ada balasan, hanya ada senyuman manis yang diterimanya. Menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika terdengar pekikan lirih namun masih mampu didengar telinga Naruto. Ahh gadis-gadis yang ada di _cafe_ terlihat terpesona oleh senyuman Itachi ternyata.

" _Feromon_ yang berbahaya," ungkap Naruto sarkatik ketika kembali menatap pria dewasa di depannya.

"Benarkah? apa itu juga berpengaruh padamu?" masih menyunggingkan senyum dibibir tipisnya.

"Yang benar saja," pura-pura melengos.

"Tidak berhasil ya? Padahal aku melakukannya untuk menarik perhatianmu,"

"Apa mak—

 _sfx… trak!_

Lagi-lagi perkataan Naruto terpotong, dan kali ini diinterupsi oleh kedatangan pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka. Laki-laki, pelayan yang berbeda dengan pelayan sebelumnya. Terlihat _professional_.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, silahkan menikmati," membungkukkan badan dengan _gesture_ sopan, kemudian berlalu.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat makan, Itachi terlihat memulai untuk menikmati menu makan siang yang telah ia pesan. Seperti yang pernah aku katakan sebelumnya kalau Itachi itu seseorang yang sangat sistematis. Teratur. Ketika menyantap makananpun begitu. Teratur, tidak teburu-buru, tenang dan …. Anggun. Sulit mengakui memang tapi seperti itulah kesan yang aku dapatkan ketika mengamati apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak heran sebenarnya, Itachi tumbuh besar dalam kehidupan klan bangsawan yang menjunjung tinggi norma dan aturan. Dididik dari kecil untuk mengikuti aturan para leluhur. Sehingga semua yang dilakukan sudah menjadi kebiasaan, bukan hal yang baru untuk dirinya. Karena seperti itulah level hidupnya. Kebiasaannya. Walau berbaur dengan yang lain, darah bangsawan tidak bisa berbohong. Ada aura tersendiri yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Tindak tanduk yang berbeda dari orang-orang kalangan biasa.

Naruto sendiri mulai menikmati _Strawberry Cannoli Parfaits with Pistachios_ yang menjadi pesanannya. Matanya berbinar ketika menatap _Parfains_ yang ada dihadapannya, lebih tepatnya pada buah _strawberry_. Walau bukan buah favorite tapi buah _strawberry_ termasuk buah kesukaannya. Posisi pertama ditempati oleh buah jeruk. Ketika tangannya sudah ingin menyendok, gelas _Strawberry Cannoli Parfaits with Pistachios_ sudah tergeser menjauh, tergantikan oleh seporsi _Baked Carrot Fries_ siap dinikmati. Menatap pelaku yang kini juga menatapnya dalam diam, namun sorot mata itu seolah memerintahnya untuk menghabiskan _Baked Carrot Fries_ terlebih dahulu. Menurut, berdiri dari kursi untuk mencuci tangan pada _wastafel_ yang disediakan _café_.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi ketika masing-masing menikmati pesanan. Naruto kinipun sudah asyik menikmati _Strawberry Cannoli Parfaits with Pistachios_ yang hampir habis. Tinggal beberapa suapan lagi. Perutnya benar-benar kenyang. Naruto termasuk orang yang suka makan, namun juga cepat kenyang.

"Ingin memesan lagi,"

Ketika mengangkat kepala, terlihat kalau Itachi sudah selesai dengan makan siangnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada ruang kosong lagi di lambungku," sembari menggeserkan gelas kosong kesamping kiri. "Itachi- _nii_ tidak ingin memesan dessert, gelato atau es krim mungkin," sambungnya, mengambil _tissue_ untuk mengelap area mulut.

"Lain kali saja," ulas Itachi tenang, "adakah tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi setelah ini?" tangannya terlihat menyentuh _handphone_ yang sejak tadi terletak diatas meja.

"Aku sedang memikirnya tadi, ternyata terjadi hal yang sedikit menyenangkan, iya kan?" balasanku menjadi terlihat sewot ketika mengingat hal yang terjadi di _basement_ Rumah sakit tadi.

Itachi hanya terkekeh ringan sembari mengendikkan bahunya ringan, "kau terlalu asyik dengan pikiranmu,"

Lihat… kekehannya saja terlihat anggun. Sangat cocok untuknya. Bikin iri saja.

"Itachi- _nii_ ada keperluan di Suna?" Tanya Naruto, sedikit penasaran dengan keberadaan Itachi yang sekarang bersama dengannya. Walau sering ke Suna untuk tugas perusahaan, namun bukan untuk bertemu dengannya sekedar makan siang di café seperti ini. Ini aneh menurut Naruto sendiri. Makan siang disebuah café hal biasa tapi yang tidak biasa adalah keberadaan dirinya disini.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selasaikan secepatnya,"

"Masalah perusahaan?" Naruto mulai kepo. Ini kesempatan pertama dirinya bisa berbincang santai dengan Itachi.

"Salah satunya, dan sekarang aku berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang lain,"

"Oh, semoga cepat terselesaikan masalahnya,"

"Semoga."

Hening. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Itachi- _nii_ menemui Kuu- _nii_ tadi, ketemu?" Naruto canggung juga dengan keheningan itu.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? yah, Kuu- _nii_ memang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi kalau Itachi- _nii_ yang ingin bertemu pasti dia meluangkan waktu, aku yakin itu."

"Aku ingin menemuimu,"

"Ehh?!" Naruto kaget, tentu saja. "Apakah ada sesuatu denganku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Kita bicarakan nanti, tunggulah disini sebentar. Aku ke kasir sebentar," bangkit berdiri dari kursi, tangannya menyodorkan _handphone_ miliknya tepat didepan Naruto.

"Ehh?" naruto bengong, melihat antara _handphone_ yang disodorkan padanya dan juga Itachi bergantian. Bingung.

"Pegangkan," dengan masih menyodorkan _handphone_ , lewat matanya mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk segera mengambilnya.

Menurut, dengan segera tangannya mengambil benda didepannya dengan alis mengkerut bingung. _Kenapa tidak dimasukkan ke saku saja_? batin Naruto heran. Setelahnya Itachi berjalan kearah meja kasir untuk membayar pesanan. Naruto sendiri membereskan barang-barang miliknya, yang masih tidak berubah sama sekali pada kenyataannya. Berdiri untuk mengikuti Itachi keluar _café_ stelah urusannya dengan kasir selesai.

Keheningan kembali menyapa ketika mobil sedan hitam itu melaju meninggalkan pelataran _café_. Tidak ada pembicaraaan sedikitpun, sunyi. Itachi sendiri fokus menyetir mobil. _Posture_ tegap yang santai namun luwes. Jari-jari kokoh itu memegang kemudi, terlihat pas. _Apakah hangat?_ Pikiran sinting Naruto mulai menjadi-jadi. Kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan Itachi padanya tadi kalau mempunyai urusan dengannya. Urusan apa? Apakah secara tidak sengaja Naruto pernah membuat pria ini tersinggung atau bahkan marah?

Masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri ketika mobil telah memasuki pintu gerbang sebuah Mansion mewah klasik bergaya Eropa. Halaman yang luas dengan berbagai macam tanaman hijau yang tersusun rapi. Asri. Air mancur menjadi penghias tepat di tengah-tengah pelataran luas mansion.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun,"

"Ehh!" tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya.

"Sudah sampai,"

Benarkah singkat, kalau ternyata perjalanan dari _café_ lumayan jauh jaraknya dengan Mansion tempat tinggalnya. Lengannya ditahan ketika dirinya ingin membuka pintu mobil ingin keluar. Mendapatkan sebuah tatapan serius dari sepasang mata sehitam jelaga ketika menoleh arah samping.

"Apakah— apakah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Itachi- _nii_ tersinggung?" cicitnya, tidak tahan dengan tatapan tajam itu.

"Ha?"

"Itachi- _nii_ tadi berkata kalau ingin menyelesaikan masalah denganku, apakah aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Itachi- _nii_ tersingung?" jelas Naruto dengan memberanikan diri untuk tetap menatap mata Itachi.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, bukan masalah yang seperti itu," melepaskan pergelangan tangan naruto yang sempat dicekal, dengan gusar mengarahkan tatapan matanya kearah lain selain mata _blue shappire_ jernih yang menghanyutkan. Menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, tangan kanan merogoh saku jas. Terlihat ragu.

"Lalu?" Naruto makin penasaran dengan pemandangan ini. Pemandangan yang langka ketika seorang Uchiha Itachi terlihat gelisah dan gusar. Seperti bukan dirinya.

Menghembuskan nafas lagi, Itachi kembali menatap Naruto, "Kurama bercerita padaku kalau kau akan kembali ke Konoha beberapa hari lagi,"

Naruto menganggukkan kepala, tapi didalam kepalanya memproses sesuatu seperti kenapa Kurama menceritakan hal ini kepada Itachi.

"Mungkin ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukmu, tapi percayalah aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama," ucapan Itachi malah membuat Naruto semakin was-was. Apalagi ketika tangan kiri Naruto diraih oleh tangan besar milik Itachi dan meletakkan sebuah kotak beludru warna hitam yang terlihat mewah. Tidak berat. Otak Naruto mulai menebak-nebak apakah isi dalam kotak ini persis seperti apa yang dibenaknya. Tangannya gemetar, ia merasakan itu.

"I—ini…" oh sial, kenapa dengan suaranya. Bergetar dan serak.

"Bukalah nanti,"

"Tapi i—ini…."

Tak menyelesaikan perkataannya ketika Itachi keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kearahnya, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya keluar. Mau tak mau Naruto keluar dengan menerima uluran tangan Itachi, menggenggamnya. Hangat. Tangan kokoh Itachi menggenggam tangan kecil miliknya dengan hangat. Nyaman. Masih dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam, tangan sebelahnya Itachi gunakan untuk menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, pikirkanlah, dan berikan jawaban itu ketika kau sudah sampai Konoha. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, aku akan menunggu jawabanmu, dan apapun itu yang menjadi keputusanmu aku menerimanya," ungkapan panjang lebar Itachi tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Mata mereka saling menatap lekat. Tidak tahan menahan gejolak hati diraihnya tubuh mungil Naruto, memeluknya erat namun menyenangkan. Sudah lama Itachi ingin melakukan ini. Menghirup wangi mawar yang menguar dari tubuh yang didekapnya. Benar kata Kurama kalau Naruto pecinta segala hal yang beraroma mawar. Segar. Mengurai pelukan itu setelah dirasa cukup.

"Masuklah,"

Naruto diam, masih ditempat yang sama. Bengong, memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Membeku, tidak dapat mencerna kejadian ini.

Itachi, melihat hal itu dengan tersenyum manis. Hei, dirinya merasa senang dapat melakukan hal ini kepada Naruto yang terkenal cuek dengan hal begini. Diusapnya lembut puncak kepala Naruto untuk menyadarkan. Dan berhasil.

"Masuklah," ulangnya.

Naruto tersentak, sedikit menjauh, membuang wajahnya kearah kanan. Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Malu.

"Perlu ku antar sampai depan pintu,"

"Tidak perlu," jawaban yang terlalu cepat.

"Kalau begitu masuklah, aku harus pulang," tersenyum kecil.

"Pulang? Naik apa?" selesai pertanyaan terlontar, sebuah mobil sedan hitam datang, berhenti tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Jemputanku sudah datang, masuklah! Kau butuh mandi,"

"Baiklah, hati-hati pulangnya,"

Lagi-lagi senyum menawan kembali dilontarkan. Naruto buru-buru melangkahkan kaki menjauh menuju pintu mansion. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

Setelah memastikan Naruto masuk, Itachi melangkah mendekati pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh sopir, masuk dan duduk menyamankan diri. Hembusan nafas lega tercipta. Tersenyum manis mengingat semua hal yang terjadi barusan.

"Langsung ke Bandara," ujarnya kepada sang sopir yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Baik tuan."

'

'

* * *

'

'

Itachi baru bangun tidur ketika telinganya mendengar suara-suara yang lumayan ramai dari lantai bawah. Menoleh kearah jam dinding, sudah lewat jam makan siang. Merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku, beranjak melangkahkan kaki ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri. Tidak berselang lama dirinya sudah kembali keluar dengan handuk putih yang melilit dipinggang. Terlihat segar. Buliran air menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut hitamnya yang basah. Mengusaknya ringan dengan handuk kecil yang bertengger dipundaknya.

Kaki jenjang itu membawanya kepintu lain yang terdapat disisi sebelah kanan, membukanya dan terpampanglah _Modern luxury walk-in closet_ yang luas. Membuka salah satu pintu kaca untuk mengambil celana _grey_ cargo pendek dan kaos putih lengan panjang dengan model _V-neck_ rendah. Memakainya. Mendekati kaca cermin besar tak jauh darinya. Memastikan bahwa yang dikenakan cocok untuknya. Menyisir rambut gondrongnya asal-asalnya.

Ketika dirinya sudah sampai lantai bawah, terlihat adiknya, Sasuke dan beberapa teman-temannya berkumpul di halaman belakang sedang melakukan _barbeque party_. Tak berniat untuk ikut, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya pada tujuan awal, meja makan. Disana ia melihat ibunya sedang menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan dapur. Menarik salah satu kursi yang berada di _counter bar_ dapur.

"Apa yang ingin ibu buat?"

"Itachi, kau sudah bangun nak? Ingin makan siang sekarang, biar _kaa-san_ ambilkan,"

"Boleh, kalau _Kaa-san_ tidak keberatan,"

"Tidak sama sekali, tunggu sebentar akan _kaa-san_ siapkan," Nyonya Uchiha kemudian berlalu untuk menyiapkan makan siang putra sulungnya.

 _Sfx… trak!_

Hidangan makan siang telah disiapkan dengan porsi yang pas. Nasi putih dalam mangkuk kecil, satu mangkuk sup miso, _tempura_ , telur gulung isi daging sayur, _teriyaki Salmon_ , rebusan sayur, potongan buah dan teh hijau panas.

"Makanlah Itachi, ini sudah lewat dari jam makan siang," usapan dilayangkan oleh Nyonya Uchiha dengan lembut pada lengan Itachi.

"Hn. _Itadakimasu_ ,"

Mereka melakukan aktivitas masing-masing dalam diam.

"Bagaimana Itachi, sudah mendapatkan calon menantu untuk _kaa-san_ ," Mikoto tiba-tiba bertanya disela-sela membuat adonan untuk kue.

" _Kaa-san_ sudah mendapatkan dari Sasuke," tangannya tetap sibuk dengan makan siang.

" _Kaa-san_ ingin menantu darimu Itachi, _kaa-san_ ingin cucu yang lucu-lucu,"

" _kaa-san_ bisa memintanya dari Sasuke,"

"…."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu," Itachi menatap ibunya yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

Mikoto menatap balik putra sulungnya, "Mereka mengundur lagi jadwal pernikahannya,"

"Alasannya?"

"Keduanya sama-sama sibuk, sedang dipuncak karir, tidak ada yang mengalah,"

"Apakah _Otou-san_ tahu?"

"Ayahmu sudah tidak mau lagi ikut campur, menyerahkan semua keputusan pada mereka berdua,"

"Aku setuju dengan _Otou-san_ , mereka sudah dewasa. Biarkan mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau,"

Keheningan menyapa mereka, sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Itachi? Apa kau sudah melamar gadis yang kau ceritakan pada _kaa-san_?" terdengar nada antusias dari pertanyaan Mikoto, senang.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat dilayangkan, melanjutkan suapan tempura udang goreng.

"Apakah gadis itu menerimamu?" Tanya Mikoto makin antusias.

"Belum," kembali menyuapkan sesuatu, kali ini telus gulung isi daging sayur. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian yang terjadi hampir lebih dari seminggu yang lalu namun belum ada kabar dari gadis itu sampai sekarang. Kalau ingat pembicaraannya dengan Kurama seharusnya Naruto sudah ada di Konoha tiga hari yang lalu.

"Belum? Apa gadis itu menolak anak tampan _kaa-san_ , wah ternyata ada yang bisa menolak pesona anakku"

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ malah terlihat gembira?" Itachi mulai khawatir juga sekarang.

" _Kaa-san_ hanya menggoda saja. kau harus menjadikan gadis itu istrimu secepatnya Itachi," Mikoto mengatakannya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Haahh… ada apa dengan anak-anakku. Tampan, kaya tapi tidak menikah-menikah. Tampan, kaya tapi tidak laku-laku. _kaa-san_ ingin cepat menggendong cucu," makin menggerutu namun tangannya tetap bekerja. Mengambil kue kering dari dalam oven yang sudah jadi.

Itachi hanya mendengarkan saja, melanjutkan makan dengan tenang. Hanya tinggal beberapa suap lagi, ketika seorang pelayan menghampiri dengan membawa sesuatu ditanggannya.

"Ada kiriman paket untuk anda Itachi-sama,"

"dari?" menghentikan makan siang, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil tas kertas yang berisi paket untuknya.

"saya kurang tahu tuan,"

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," melupakan makan siangnya, tangan merogoh isi dalam tas kertas, ada kotak ukuran sedang warna hitam.

"Permisi tuan,"

 _Titan Black Luxury Leather Watch Box._ Itachi tahu itu, karena dirinya mempunyai koleksi dari _brand_ yang sama. Ketika _box_ hitam dibuka, tebakannya tak salah. Sebuah jam tangan hitam yang sangat jantan menurutnya, _Rolex Daytona: Martini. Limited,_ hanya dibuat 50 buah saja. Dengan surat-surat lengkapnya. Namun bukan itu yang Itachi cari, tangannya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk siapa yang mengirimkan paket ini untuknya. _Note_ warna merah menyala yang terlipat sangat kecil terselip atau sengaja diselipkan sangat kontras dengan _ornament_ hadiah. Tertulis _S.N_ dengan _emoticon_ tersenyum. Kalau boleh jujur Itachi merasakan kalau jantungnya sekarang berdetak keras. Hatinya menyebutkan nama yang menjadi tebakannya sekarang. Bolehkah ia berharap kalau hadiah yang ada ditangannya saat ini adalah hadiah dari orang yang sama, dari orang yang dia harapkan. Bibirnya tersenyum sumringah.

Mikoto mendekat pada Itachi, dirinya penasaran ketika melihat Itachi tersenyum dengan manis begitu.

"Wahh, jam tangan yang keren, apakah hadiah dari gadis itu?" ucapan Mikoto tak memudarkan senyum Itachi.

"Mungkin,"

"Mungkin? Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" Mikoto makin penasaran, tapi tangannya meraih _note_ kecil warna merah menyala yang disodorkan Itachi padanya. " _S.N_ , siapa _S.N?"_

Itachi menggeleng, dirinya yakin kalau hadiah ini dari gadis itu, tapi tidak ingin mengatakan dulu pada ibunya. Akan ada waktunya bila semua sudah pasti, dirinya akan mengatakan semuanya. Matanya langsung teralih pada _handphone_ yang layarnya menyala, ada pesan baru.

 _From : +625 – xxx – xxx_

 _To : Itachi-nii_

 _Sub : ….._

 _Canberra Café jam 10 pagi._

 _Tidak menerima alasan apapun._

 _S.N_

'

'

 **T ^ B ^ C**

* * *

 _.  
_

Terima kasih pada semua yang telah besedia membaca cerita saya, cerita yang bisa membuat kalian semua merinding, mabuk, mual atau sejenisnya….

Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me _review_ , _favorite_ dan _follow_ "AKU BAHAGIA"

Komen yang kalian tuliskan saya baca, dan saya senang dengan hal itu.

Semoga bisa bertahan hingga akhir dengan cerita saya yang super abal ini. saya merasa kalau cerita saya terlalu datar. Bagaimana menurut pembaca? Kritik dan saran saya tunggu lho….

Salam,

.

Azalea Xafier


	5. Chapter 5

Bandara _International_ Konoha selalu ramai seperti biasa. Layanan aktivitas pengguna alat transportasi udara tak pernah lengang barang sedetikpun. Ada yang datang dan juga pergi. Ada yang ditemani keluarga dekat, saudara, teman maupun orang terkasih bahkan sendiri. Perasaan bahagia oleh kedatangan seseorang yang telah dinanti, atau sedih ketika harus melepas kepergian. Tua dan muda ada disana. Mereka melakukan hal sama, pulang atau pergi, mengantar atau menanti.

Seperti sekarang, seorang pemuda dengan _posture_ tubuh yang tinggi tegap sedang menunggu seseorang. Sepupu yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya. Tak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar yang lalu lalang, beberapakali dari mereka melirikkan mata guna menikmati karya tuhan yang sungguh sedap dipandang mata. Bolehlah buat penyegar jiwa-jiwa layu haus asupan ketampanan.

Menma, lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Menma. Adalah nama pemuda tersebut. Siang ini menyempatkan waktu untuk menjemput sepupu cantiknya, padahal dalam hati mendumel kalau tingkah si sepupu ini tidak ada cantik-cantiknya sama sekali. Terlalu preman dan bertenaga kuda. Dengan setelan kaus hitam polos lengan panjang model _V-neck_ rendah yang telah tersingsing sampai kesiku dan celana _ripped strech skinny jeans_ warna putih serta sepatu kets warna merah dengan garis-garis putih, Menma benar-benar terlihat segar.

Duduk menyandar pada kursi tunggu dengan tenang, tangan sibuk mengotak-atik _handphone_ walau matanya sesekali mengawasi sekeliling. Berharap si sepupu konyolnya segera muncul. Tapi tidak mungkin juga, jadwal pesawat untuk mendarat masih beberapa menit lagi. Haaaahhh….dirinya terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu Naruto. Lama tak bertemu setelah sekian tahun, —sedikit memalukan untuk mengakui, tentu membuatnya kangen, walau berkirim kabar melalui _ponsel_ tidak pernah terputus.

Terhitung setelah perayaan kelulusan, mereka berdua berangkat ke Sunagakure. Beberapa hari berlibur untuk menjelajahi tempat-tempat wisata disana setelahnya disibukkan untuk mengurus semua keperluan Universitas. Memna harus kembali terbang ke Amegakure untuk melanjutkan lagi sekolah memasak di sana. Setelah lulus Menma sempat singgah beberapa hari di Sunagakure, untuk berlibur dan juga menjenguk Naruto, akhirnya kembali ke Konoha untuk menyelesaikan urusan yang sudah menunggunya. Sendiri, Naruto tidak ikut karena masih harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan juga pelatihan untuk mengurus rumah sakit.

Mereka tidak lagi bertemu setelah itu, hanya berkomunikasi lewat alat elektronik. Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, waktu terus bergerak sehingga tak menyadari seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Mengenakan pakaian kasual, celana _denim hotpans_ warna putih, atasan kaus hitam bergaris kebesaran dan sepatu _hells_ _boots_ warna hitam pekat. Topi warna _cream_ bertengger di kepalanya. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang disekitarnya, memaksa Menma untuk mendongakkan kepala.

Tepat dihadapannya berdiri sepupu super tengilnya sedang tersenyum manis walau tak dipungkiri wajah itu terlihat lelah. Koper merah berukuran sedang ada disebelah kanan, ditangannya yang lain membawa ponsel dan juga _handbag_. Buru-buru berdiri untuk membawa tubuh Naruto kedalam dekapannya. Terasa berbeda, sekarang ukuran tubuh Naruto lebih berisi dari terakhir Menma memeluknya. Ahh, sepupunya hidup dengan baik ternyata.

"Beberapa bagian tubuhmu telah terisi dengan baik ternyata," ujar Menma sembari melepaskan pelukkan, nyengir menggoda. Matanya memindai tubuh Naruto dengan jeli.

"Dasar mesum, hentai Menma," jeritan tertahan Naruto terdengar, tidak ingin menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Tangan kanannya yang bebas berusaha meraih tubuh Menma, pengen sekali mencubit pinggang Menma dengan sepenuh hati, mumpung sudah lama Ia tidak melakukannya. Namun Menma tentu saja mampu berkelit dengan mudah.

"Langsung pulang? Atau mau jalan-jalan dulu," Menma kembali bersuara, tangannya cepat meraih koper merah Naruto dan menariknya keluar bersamanya.

"Pulang saja, aku butuh istirahat. Besok pagi baru jalan-jalan. Kau sibuk," Naruto menyusul di sebelah kiri Menma. Dirinya memang butuh tidur untuk menyegarkan diri.

"kapan? Hari besok ya,"

Mereka berjalan keluar menuju mobil yang berada di luar Bandara.

"Eum,"

"Tidak terlalu, hanya perlu pengecekan ringan seperti biasa, urusan lain bisa diserahkan pada wakilku," jelas Menma, tangannya memasukkan koper dalam bagasi mobil dan menutupnya.

"Baiklah temani aku melihat-lihat Konoha besok, Piknik mungkin," kata Naruto sedikit keras agar terdengar oleh Menma yang masih di luar, duduk menyamankan diri di kursi penumpang disebelah kursi kemudi.

"Bisa, sekalian aku juga ingin _hunting_ foto," balas Menma yang kini telah duduk di kursi kemudi. "Sudah lama aku tidak berkencan dengan _camera_ ku," memutar kunci ditangannya. Mobil melaju dengan mulus meninggalkan Bandara _International_ Konoha.

"Jemput ya, ahh, aku akan membawa Kyubi sekalian,"

Naruto mengingat rubah kesayangannya. Seperti apa sekarang ya? Apakah sudah tua? Masih ingat tidak dengan dirinya.

"Ibu ingin bertemu denganmu," ujar Menma kemudian memecahkan keheningan, Naruto menolehkan kepala kearah samping. "setelah tahu kau akan kembali, Ibu mengancamku untuk membawamu makan malam di rumah, kangen," lanjutnya.

Ibu yang dimaksud adalah Uzumaki Hikari, adik dari Uzumaki Kushina, perempuan yang telah melahirkan Memna. Naruto memanggilnya ibu, sama seperti Menma yang juga memanggilnya ibu. Beliau sangat baik dan Naruto seperti mempunyai Ibu yang selama ini tidak dimilikinya.

"Kapan? Aku juga kangen pada Ibu,"

"Nanti malam, aku akan menghubungi ibu kalau kita akan datang nanti malam, sayang Ayah ada pekerjaan di luar kota dan baru pulang beberapa hari lagi,"

"Kita? Kau tidak tinggal dengan mereka lagi,"

Menma hanya memberikan senyum misterius, membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Senyummu mencurigakan," kernyitan kening Naruto bertambah. Matanya masih melirik kearah Memna yang masih terus serius mengemudikan mobil dengan tenang.

"Kau akan tahu nanti,"

Hanya itu jawaban pendek yang diberikan Menma untuk Naruto. Mengendikkan bahu acuh.

Perjalanan masih butuh waktu sedikit lama, sekarang masih seperempat perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan. Naruto menurunkan sandaran kursi, menyamankan duduknya, berusaha untuk tidur, matanya berat.

"Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai, aku capek sekali," memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tidur.

"Hn."

Kemudian keheningan hadir menyapa. Menma berusaha menghidupkan musik untuk mengusir kesunyian, alunan _instrumental_ terdengar setelahnya. Fokusnya kembali kearah depan. Sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah tidur dengan tenang disampingnya. Niat hati ingin membangunkan, _dirinya bukan sopir taxi_ , pikirnya. Tapi tidak tega juga ketika wajah lelah Naruto terpampang jelas.

.

.

* * *

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by**

 **Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uciha Itachi ^ Senju Kurama**

 **Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual dsb

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Suasana di luar masih gelap ketika Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Mengeliat untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Hari ini dirinya berencana untuk pergi kemakam ibunya kemudian jalan-jalan kebeberapa tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi. Konoha tidak banyak berubah menurutnya. Kotanya tetap asri walau pembangunan dan ekonomi berjalan cepat. Banyak bangunan baru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Kemarin setelah sampai rumah, dirinya disambut oleh Iruka dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan juga Kyubi yang langsung melompat karahnya. Ah, rubah kesayangnnya terlihat lebih besar dan bulunya makin lebat. Paman Iruka benar-benar merawat rumah miliknya dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka berpelukan melepas rindu, saling menanyakan kabar.

Sekarang dirinya tinggal di rumah peninggalan sang ibu yang direncanakan akan mereka tinggali berdua. Dulu Ibu berniat untuk merawat dirinya sendirian di rumah baru yang ibu bangun sendiri dengan penghasilan miliknya. Ibunya sudah menandatangani surat perceraian, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan pada Minato. Namun semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, ketika melahirkan dirinya ternyata sang Maha Kuasa lebih menyayangi sang Ibu hingga meninggalkan dirinya.

Menghembuskan nafas sesak ketika mengingat itu semua. Berusaha mengusir ingatan itu, Naruto cepat-cepat mengganti piyama yang ia kenakan dengan baju olahraga. Pagi ini dirinya berencana untuk _jogging_ pagi di sekitar pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Tidak ingin sendirian, Naruto akan mengajak Menma yang sekarang mungkin masih terlelap di ranjangnya.

Udara pagi menyapa kulitnya ketika membuka pintu samping, dingin yang segar. Matanya mengedar kesekeliling rumah, netra matanya menangkap kebun bunga yang tumbuh dan terawat dengan baik. Paman Iruka bilang ia yang menanam bunga-bunga tersebut untuknya. Naruto ingat dulu dirinya pernah berkata ingin mempunyai kebun bunga sendiri yang luas. Menanaminya dengan berbagai macam bunga. Sekarang paman Iruka sudah mengabulkannya. Ia dapat melihat ada bermacam-macam bunga tumbuh disana. Sangat cantik.

Setelah cukup menikmati semua yang tersaji dihadapannya, Naruto lantas berjalan cepat kearah bangunan yang berdiri kokoh tepat di samping rumahnya. Tidak terlalu jauh. Bangunan yang sama persis dengan rumah miliknya, hanya saja warna cat bangunan yang berbeda. Ketika bangunan rumah miliknya didominasi warna _orange_ lembut dan putih, maka bangunan yang ini berwarna _cream_ klasik.

Menggedor-gedor pintu dengan tangan kanan dengan tidak sabaran, dan tangan kiri Naruto gunakan untuk mengotak-atik ponsel ditangannya. Menghubungi penghuni rumah. Ketika pintu terbuka bukan pemilik rumah yang dia temukan, tapi nenek Chiyo pengurus rumah yang dipekerjakan Menma.

Ya, bangunan ini adalah rumah Menma. Naruto sangat kaget ketika baru sampai, dan menyadari rumahnya sekarang tidak berdiri sendiri lagi, ada bangunan yang menemani dan itu sama persis. Baru sadar kenapa Menma tersenyum misterius waktu itu. Ternyata dirinya membangun rumah untuk dirinya di samping rumah Naruto. Lokasi pembangunan ini adalah salah satu komplek asri milik keluarga Uzumaki dan Naruto baru tahu itu kemarin ketika dirinya berkunjung untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam sekaligus bertemu kangen ke rumah orang tua Menma.

Ini kedua kalinya dirinya masuk ke rumah Menma. Tapi baru sekarang Naruto benar-benar meneliti tiap-tiap sisi dan sudut bangunan. Mewah. Secara garis besar denah bangunan sama dengan rumah miliknya namun untuk interior dan barang-barang yang mengisi sangat berbeda. Rumah Menma lebih maskulin karena pemiliknya adalah seorang laki-laki beda dengan dirinya. Masih dengan melihat-lihat, Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke tangga menuju lantai dua, kamar Menma.

Menma tidak menempati kamar utama yang berada dilantai satu dengan alasan malas naik turun tangga ke lantai dua ketika menginginkan bereksperimen dengan dapur. Ya, Menma membangun dapur di lantai dua untuk dirinya sendiri. Untuk memudahkan dirinya mencoba-coba resep baru miliknya. Dapur pribadi yang lengkap dan mewah. Sedang dapur dilantai bawah di gunakan untuk memasak sehari-hari.

Tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu Naruto langsung membuka pintu yang diyakini sebagai kamar Menma. Membuka kasar dan berlari dengan semangat kearah gundukan yang bergelung di tengah-tengah ranjang empuk ukuran _king size_.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

BRUAKKK!

"UGHhh…..!" erangan kesakitan mengalun di ruangan yang masih temaram.

"Naruto bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Ugghh… ini sakit sekali, aduh… perutku! Aduu—du—duh!"

Memna berusaha memberontak dari kukungan tubuh Naruto yang baru saja menubruknya dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Membangunkanmu tentu saja," jawaban santai Naruto mendapat delikan tajam dari Menma, terabaikan tentu saja.

" —bangun, ayo _jogging_ pagi," ujar Naruto semangat, beranjak turun dari atas tubuh Menma.

 _Sfx…. Srett!_

Ditariknya selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuh Menma yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek tidur. Kebiasaan yang tidak berubah, hanya mengenakan bawahan ketika tidur.

"Ugghh… dingin Naruto, kemarikan selimutnya,"

Mengais-ngais udara kosong berusaha menggapai selimut yang sekarang Naruto lemparkan kesudut kamar. Kembali berbaring meringkuk seperti anak kucing.

"Ayo _jogging_ , udara diluar sangat segar,"

"Malas, dingin,"

Mengindahkan rengekan Menma yang meminta selimutnya kembali, Naruto melangkah ke arah lemari besar yang ada disana, membuka pintu dan memilah baju yang akan digunakan Menma untuk jogging. Setelah mendapatkan dilemparkannya ke atas ranjang. Berjalan cepat, diraihnya tangan Menma berusaha membangunkan.

"Ayolah bangun, _jogging_ disekitar rumah saja, hanya sebentar,"

Terjadi tarik-menarik antara Naruto yang berusaha membangunkan Menma dan Menma yang berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Matanya masih separo terpejam.

"Kau tidak lupakan janjimu mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini,"

"Tidak, tapi ini masih sangat pagi, perginya nanti jam 9, masih lama," melas Menma.

"Tidak menerima penolakan, cepatlah, sini biarkan aku yang memakaikan bajumu dan menggantikan celanamu, duduk dengan benar,"

"TIDAK," jarit bass Menma terdengar. Langsung terbangun ketika mendengar niat konyol Naruto. "memangnya aku bayi," mendumel tidak jelas dengan suara masih serak-serak.

"Hahaha…"

Naruto hanya tertawa girang. Menghiraukan Menma yang menggerutu tidak jelas. Tangannya membuka tirai jendela, suasana diluar yang lebih terang dari terakhir dia keluar tadi terlihat jelas. Telinganya mendengar kasak kusuk Menma di belakangnya yang sedang mengganti pakaian. Ketika berbalik matanya melihat Menma memasuki kamar mandi. Mungkin berniat membersihkan muka dan menggosok gigi. Kakinya membawanya ke arah dimana dirinya tadi melemparkan selimut, memungutnya dan kemudian merapikan ranjang.

Untuk ukuran laki-laki lajang Menma sangat rapi. Kamarnya tidak berantakan sama sekali. Semua barang tersusun rapi dan terletak pada tempat yang seharusnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto sedang menikmati sarapan paginya dengan Kyubi yang bermanja-manja dikakinya ketika dirinya melihat Menma masuk kerumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Tangannya sibuh mengotak-atik handphone yang ada digenggamannya. Berjalan cepat kearahnya.

"Naruto, jalan-jalannya diundur sebentar tidak masalahkan?" kata Menma dengan tatapan mata yang terfokus ke ponsel pintar miliknya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto tetap menyuapkan sarapan paginya. Namun matanya mengawasi pergerakan Menma. Dia merasakan kalau telah terjadi sesuatu.

"Ada masalah dengan _Restaurant,_ mobil pengantar bahan baku rusak di tengah jalan," jelas Menma dengan terburu-buru.

"Itu masalah yang serius," ujar Naruto ikut khawatir.

Keterlambatan bahan baku dapur sangat berbahaya. _Restaurant_ berbeda dengan _café-café_ biasa. Pengiriman bahan baku dari gudang pusat harus sistematis dan tepat waktu. Apabila sampai terjadi keterlambatan dalam proses pengiriman ke cabang, maka bisa terjadi kerugian karena terlambatnya proses produksi yang menyebabkan restoran cabang bersangkutan tidak bisa menjual menu atau melayani para tamu atau pelanggannya. Selain rugi karena tidak bisa menjual menu pada jam yang sudah ditentukan, restoran juga bisa mendapat _complaint_ atau keluhan dari tamu atau pelanggan restoran.

Ponsel Menma berdering dan tombol hijau sebagai panel penjawab disentuh dengan cepat.

"…."

"Tunggu, aku akan segera kesana,"

"…."

"Tetap _standby_ , aku akan menghubungimu nanti,"

Pip!

Panggilan terputus. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Pergilah, itu masalah serius dan butuh penyelesaian cepat," kata Naruto. Sarapannya sudah siap.

"Aku akan kembali secepatnya," ujar Menma tegas.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru," Naruto menyodorkan segelas susu coklat hangat kearah Menma. Mengisyaratkan untuk meminumnya. "Tidak hari ini juga tidak apa-apa, besok masih libur atau kapan-kapan saja ketika kita senggang," ujar Naruto santai, "lagipula aku bisa sendiri,"

Menerima sodoran gelas berisi susu coklat hangat, Menma meminumnya cepat.

"Haahh, baiklah tapi akan aku usahakan untuk menyelesaikan secepatnya. Pastikan ponselmu bisa dihubungi," perkataan yang terlalu cepat, tak ingin dibantah.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala dengan gelas masih dimulutnya. Menma gemas sendiri melihatnya. Umur sudah tidak muda lagi tapi kadang-kadang tingkah sepupunya ini masih kekanakan. Gemas hingga pengen membotaki kepalanya hingga bersih total dari rambut pirang. Ya, walau sekarang tidak pirang cerah seperti dulu lagi. Ponsel Menma kembali berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Melihatnya sekilas. Orang yang sama dengan yang belum lama ini menghubunginya.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu," pamit Menma, tangannya terulur untuk mengacak pelan rambut lembut Naruto, "Pastikan ponselmu dapat dihubungi," ujarnya lagi. Kepala menunduk untuk mengecup pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Berjalan keluar dengan cepat sembari menerima _telephone_ masuk. Samar-samar Naruto masih mendengar percakapan Menma dengan sang penel- _phone._ Masalah yang serius.

Naruto baru saja beranjak dari kursi makan ketika melihat Iruka datang dengan sebuket bunga lily putih ditangannya. Buket yang dihias dengan sederhana.

"Nona Naruto dimana saya harus meletakkan bunganya?"

"Letakkan di meja ruang tamu. Aku akan mengganti baju dulu,"

"Baik, Nona akan pergi sendiri? saya bisa mengatar kalau nona malas menyetir mobil sendiri"

"Tidak perlu paman, aku akan sendiri saja, paman bisa mengerjakan sesuatu di rumah,"

"Baik,"

Iruka segera berjalan ke arah ruang tamu untuk meletakkan buket bunga lily di sana seperti permintaan Naruto.

Naruto bergegas ke kamar miliknya untuk mengganti baju. Nah, kalau disini Naruto akan memilih sendiri pakaian apa yang akan dikenakannya. Membuka pintu lain disisi kiri, terlihatlah _Luxury Walk In Closet_ yang sudah terisi dengan pakaian-pakaiannya. Hampir semua barang-barang miliknya ketika di Sunagakure dikirim ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan paman Iruka telah menyusunnya dengan sangat rapi.

Di ujung bagian kanan ada ruang khusus untuk pakaian milik ibunya, juga tersusun rapi. Ada barang lain selain pakaian, seperti tas dengan _Brand_ yang berbeda, beberapa sepatu dengan model dan warna yang berbeda, dan aksesoris lain milik ibunya. Naruto hanya memandanginya, tak berniat untuk memakainya. Dulu, dulu sekali semasa masih sekolah ketika merasa sangat _down_ dan membutuhkan sandaran, dirinya akan selalu kesini diam-diam memperhatikan barang-barang milik ibunya. Selain Menma dan orang tuanya tidak ada yang tahu kalau dirinya sering kesini. Minato tak akan pernah tahu itu.

Tangan Naruto terulur mengambil _dress brokat_ pendek warna hitam lengan panjang kemudian memakainya. Sangat pas ditubuhnya. Membuka laci untuk memilih jam tangan, dan gelang yang cocok untuk pakaian yang dikenakan. Berpindah ke rak sepatu, diambilnya _high hells_ warna hitam kombinasi merah. Tangannya kembali mengambil kasmir mantel warna hijau tua panjang. Dan terakhir adalah tas selempang sederhana warna hitam.

Keluar dari _Luxury Walk In Closet,_ Naruto berjalan menuju meja rias. Menatap wajahnya sejenak. Tak perlu berdandan, diambilnya _lipstick_ _Shimmer Pink,_ memoleskan pada bibirnya agar tidak terlihat pucat. Dibiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Mengambil ponsel dan dompet, memasukkannya dalam tas selempang yang tadi sempat dia ambil, tak lupa kunci mobil. Keluar kamar, disambarnya buket lily putih ketika melewati ruang tamu. Tujuan terakhir adalah garasi mobil.

Hanya ada satu mobil di sana, _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ _2-door COD (MW3)_ warna merah metalik. Tidak cocok untuk hari-hari biasa apalagi dengan pakaian yang dikenakan sekarang ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, mobil miliknya yang di Sunagakure belum dikirim ke sini. Ada yang bertanya kenapa Naruto memiliki mobil sejenis _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_? Tanyakan saja pada hobinya yang suka berpetualang tidak jelas. Lagi-lagi untuk menghibur diri ditengah-tengah keluarga yang tak memperhatikannya. Lalu darimana dirinya mendapatkan mobil tersebut? Hahaha… tanyakan saja pada hoki Naruto yang selalu beruntung. Bertaruh untuk memenuhi semua keinginan bagi yang menang ketika berlomba makan ramen dalam mangkuk yang super besar melawan sang paman. Dirinya menang, namun setelahnya seharian hanya bisa berdiam diri tak mampu bergerak bebas. Karena menang, Naruto meminta hadiah berupa _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ kepada sang paman _._ Tetap ngotot walau awalnya menerima penolakan. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginannya ketika dirinya mengeluarkan jurus seperti layaknya anak kucing minta dipungut. Dan BOOM…. _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ hadir didepan mata.

Ahh Naruto malah kembali mengingat kenangan dirinya bersama sang paman yang sering menemaninya ketika tidak sedang sibuk di kantor Firma hukum. Dihari libur mereka pergi berpetualang dialam bebas dengan _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ miliknya, untuk menyegarkan diri. Di sanalah dirinya menemukan Kyubi, rubah peliharaanya pertama kali yang sedang terluka saat itu. Dan dengan itu pula Naruto juga memanggil _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ ini dengan sebutan _Kyu-chan_. Pamannya sempat memberi _argument_ kenapa harus _kyu-chan_ , tidak cocok, yang pada akhirnya Naruto tidak menggubris sama sekali.

Sang paman jugalah yang dulu membuatnya ingin menjadi seorang pengacara namun tidak jadi. Kalau kalian ingin tahu nama pamannya ini adalah Uzumaki Nagato. Terlihat kalem dan tak banyak ulah tapi jangan salah, keluarga Uzumaki itu isinya adalah orang-orang yang sangat jahil termasuk pamannya ini. Bercerita mengenai sang paman, Naruto belum memberitahu kalau sekarang dirinya ada di Konoha. Komunikasi terakhir terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu. Nanti ketika sempat dirinya akan mengunjungi tempat tinggal sang paman.

Dirasa mesin mobil sudah panas, Naruto mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar pekarangan rumah dengan pelan. Sensasi mengendari _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ kembali ia rasakan. Membuatnya bernostalgia akan masa lalu ketika dirinya masih remaja angkuh nan polos, remaja yang berusaha melakukan hal-hal bodoh dan konyol demi menarik perhatian ayahnya, remaja yang egois dengan mengejar-ngejar cinta milik orang lain, remaja yang masih berpikiran pendek.

Memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari pintu masuk pemakaman. Turun dengan tak lupa membawa buket bunga lily putih hasil berkebun paman Iruka bersamanya. Sudah hampir 7 tahun sejak terakhir dirinya kesini. Kakinya pelan menyusuri makam-makam yang ada disana untuk mencapai tempat istirahat sang ibu. Berhenti pada sebuah nisan yang tertulis Uzumaki Kushina, sebuah foto wanita cantik berambut merah panjang tengah tersenyum manis terpampang disana.

Naruto berjongkok, meletakkan buket bunga lily putih disana. Makam ibunya bersih. Terlihat sekali kalau ada yang mengunjungi sebelum ini. Naruto berpikir mungkin itu paman Iruka atau kerabat Uzumaki yang lain datang untuk mendo'akan ibunya. Mengatupkan tangan didepan dada, memejamkan mata Naruto mulai berdo'a. Tak lama bola mata jernih itu kembali terbuka, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap foto sang ibu yang ada disana. Matanya menyendu, menyiratkan berbagai emosi.

 _Ibu, bagaimana kabar ibu?_

 _Sedang apa ibu disana?_

 _Aku disini sekarang._

 _Apa ibu merindukanku?_

 _Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu, jadi aku tidak bisa merindukan ibu._

 _Karena aku tidak tahu dari sudut mana aku ingin merindukan ibu._

 _Tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan ibu._

 _Ingin merasakan pelukan hangat ibu ketika aku sedang resah._

 _Ingin merasakan usapan hangat ibu ketika aku sedang gelisah._

 _Ingin merasakan senyuman menenangkan ibu ketika sedang memiliki masalah._

 _Ingin melihat senyum manis ibu ketika aku memberikan hadiah._

 _Ingin merasakan kemarahan ibu ketika aku bertindak salah arah._

 _Ingin merasakan masakan ibu ketika butuh asupan pulang dari sekolah._

 _Ingin melakukan semua hal yang biasa dilakukan ibu dan anak._

 _Tidur bersama, memasak bersama, berkabun bersama_

 _Berbelanja, bercanda, tertawa_

 _Membaca, nonton drama, minum secangkir teh di beranda_

 _Aku menginginkan itu._

 _Hal yang sederhana tapi begitu aku damba._

 _Ibu, aku tidak ingin mengeluh saat ini,_

 _ada kehidupan yang ingin terus aku jalani,_

 _melakukan banyak hal setelah ini,_

 _jadi awasi aku terus dari sini._

 _Ibu sampai jupa, lain kali aku akan mengunjungi lagi._

 _._

Setelah dirasa cukup, dirinya bangkit berdiri dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman.

.

.

Naruto sedang menikmati pemandangan di taman kota ketika ada _telephone_ masuk dari Menma yang meminta dirinya untuk datang ke _Restaurant_. Bangkit berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, matanya masih menjelajah taman kota yang lumayan banyak perubahan. Melirik pada pergelangan tangan kiri, sudah memasuki jam makan siang ternyata. Ahh, dirinya ingin cepat-cepat sampai _restaurant_ Menma dan meminta jatah makan siang disana. Naruto berjanji akan memesan banyak menu nanti. Mumpung lagi lapar dan gratis. Tangannya baru saja meraih pintu _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ ketika—

"Naruto?"

—ada suara dari arah depan tak jauh darinya memanggil namanya.

.

.

 **T ^ B ^ C**

… **..**

.

.

 **Haiii… chapter 5 sudah update ya…**

 **Part ini bercerita dimana Naruto baru sampai ke Konoha.**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-** _ **reviews, favorite**_ **dan** _ **follow**_ **ataupun** _ **read**_ **saja…**

 **Saya tidak membalas satu-satu komen dari kalian, tapi saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas partisipasinya….**

 **Untuk kedepan saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita saya tidak seperti sinetron, saya sedang berusaha untuk itu…**

 **Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang masih mau menunggu part selanjutnya dari cerita "Aku Bahagia" ini, terima kasih juga untuk tetap bertahan dengan cerita abal-abal nan hancur hingga sekarang….**

.

 **Salam**

.

 **Azalea Xafier**

… **.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto sedang menikmati pemandangan di taman kota ketika ada _telephone_ masuk dari Menma yang meminta dirinya untuk datang ke _Restaurant_. Bangkit berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, matanya masih menjelajah taman kota yang lumayan banyak perubahan. Melirik pada pergelangan tangan kiri, sudah memasuki jam makan siang ternyata. Ahh, dirinya ingin cepat-cepat sampai _restaurant_ Menma dan meminta jatah makan siang disana. Naruto berjanji akan memesan banyak menu nanti. Mumpung lagi lapar dan gratis. Tangannya baru saja meraih pintu _Jeep Wrangler Rubicon_ ketika—

"Naruto?"

—ada suara dari arah depan tak jauh darinya memanggil namanya.

.

.

* * *

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Itachi ^ Senju Kurama**

 **Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual dsb

Isi cerita sangat pasaran dan dijamin membosankan.

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang. Duduk pada kursi pengunjung sebuah kedai _ice cream_ bersama dengan Sakura. Iya, yang memanggil namanya tadi adalah Sakura, teman semasa masih bersekolah di _Konoha International High School._ Teman selama satu tahun di kelas XII A walau tidak terlalu akrab namun setidaknya mereka pernah dekat.

Banyak yang berubah dari diri Sakura. Wajahnya tetap cantik seperti dulu namun sekarang aura wanita dewasa lebih mendominasi. Rambutnya yang dulu panjang sepunggung kini hanya sebahu. Cara mengenakan pakaian juga berubah, terlihat lebih konservatif dan kaku khas wanita kantoran. Walau begitu tidak mengubah sifatnya yang cerewet ketika menceritakan sesuatu.

Naruto tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang dikenalnya secepat ini. Walapun dalam hati ia membatin bahwa Sakura tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah keluarganya, hanya sebatas teman. Dirinya me _rileks_ kan diri untuk bersikap wajar saja.

"Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Jadi… bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi dilontarkan oleh Sakura sebagai pembuka percakapan yang mana sebelumnya hanya keheningan yang mendominasi.

Naruto menatap Sakura sejenak.

"Yaa sudah sangat lama. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku terlihat baik-baik sajakan? Sama sepertimu, kau juga terlihat sangat baik-baik saja,"

Mata naruto meneliti pakaian yang kini dikenakan Sakura. _Dress_ formal berwarna ungu gelap yang pas di badan, yang dilapisi dengan _blazer_ putih bagian luarnya.

—kau cocok dengan setelan yang kau kenakan sekarang," sambung Naruto tak lama kemudian.

Dirinya serius ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Eh? Terima kasih," respon Sakura, matanya meneliti kembali pakaian yang dikenakannya. Menyadari kalau Naruto baru pertama kali melihatnya dengan setelan kantor yang biasanya ia gunakan ketika jam kerja.

"Kau juga cocok dengan apa yang kau kenakan sekarang," kata Sakura kemudian, memberi komentar tentang apa yang dilihatnya.

Memang benar, _dress brokat_ pendek warna hitam lengan panjang yang saat ini Naruto kenakan memang sangat cocok dan pas di tubuh Naruto. Sakura berpendapat kalau Naruto sangat cocok untuk menjadi model. Tubuhnya tinggi dan langsing. Terisi di tempat yang seharusnya. Proposional. Apa lagi warna bola mata yang berbeda dari kebanyakan penduduk Konoha miliki. Biru _sapphire_ yang jernih. Namun ada yang aneh dari _outfit_ yang Naruto kenakan.

—tapi terlihat sangat sendu. Apa kau sedang berkabung?"

Pernyataan itu Sakura katakan dengan nada ringan, tidak bermaksud serius. Sedikit kaget karena tanggapan yang dia terima berbeda.

"Begitulah. Aku baru saja mengunjungi makam ibuku,"

Naruto menjawab seadanya. Sesuai yang terjadi.

"Maafkan aku, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud, tapi tunggu—

Menjeda ucapannya ketika dirinya mengingat sesuatu,

—bukannya Nyonya Sara masih hidup,"

Sakura tentu saja kaget ketika mendengar Naruto mengatakan mengunjungi makam ibunya, ketika dirinya baru dua hari yang lalu bertemu Nyonya Sara bersama Naruko di sebuah salon kecantikan. Terlihat sangat sehat dan bugar.

"Yang ku tahu Sara memang masih hidup, aku tidak sengaja melihat beritanya di _televise_ ," ucap Naruto santai.

"Apa maksudmu mengunjungi mak—

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh kedatangan pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan ke meja mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu, selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan wanita setelah selesai meletakkan _matcha ice-cream_ dan juga _banana split_ yang telah mereka pesan tadi.

Sang pelayan terlihat membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebagai _gesture_ pamit undur diri, setelahnya kembali berjalan meninggalkan meja yang dihuni Naruto dan Sakura sekarang untuk melanjutkan melayani pengunjung lain.

Sakura menatap Naruto serius. Bermaksud untuk melanjutkan percakapan yang sempat terputus oleh kedatangan pelayan. Sedang Naruto sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal tersebut. Tangannya menarik _matcha ice-cream_ yang dipesannya untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Jadi—

Sakura sebal juga ketika melihat Naruto malah santai menyendok _ice-cream_ dan mencicipinya. Tetap _keukeuh_ menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, membiarkan _banana split_ pesanannya tak tersentuh.

"Apa kau mendo'akan ibumu agar cepat mati?" sarkas Sakura makin sebal.

"Ibuku memang sudah lama meninggal, sudah sangat lama," balas Naruto serius walau tangannya masih sibuk menyendok _ice-cream_ rasa teh hijau. Mendongakkan kepala dengan sendok masih dimulut. Matanya menatap tepat di bola mata Sakura.

"Kau jangan bercanda, baru dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Nyonya Sara dan juga Naruko kembaranmu,"

Sakura balik menatap Naruto serius. Dirinya terkejut tadi ketika mendapati kalau tatapan mata Naruto tidak mengada-ada dengan apa yang baru dikatakan.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Nyonya-Nyonya yang kau katakan barusan ataupun Naruko. Kembaran? Yang benar saja,"

Naruto melengos.

Ucapan sinis keluar dari mulut Naruto dengan sangat jelas tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" masih memandang Naruto yang kini kembali sibuk dengan _matcha ice-cream_ miliknya yang tinggal sedikit. Bertanya dengan suara pelan. Sakura bingung. Sungguh.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau tidak perlu tahu Sakura,"

Perkataan Naruto menghapus keheningan yang barusan terjadi. _Matcha ice-cream_ miliknya sudah habis. Sedang Sakura bahkan belum sedikitpun menikmati _banana split_ pesanannya. Sakura masih memandangi gerak-gerik Naruto yang sekarang menyingkirkan gelas kosong bekas _matcha ice-cream._ Dirinya meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak. Itu tertangkap jelas dari sorot mata Naruto tadi ketika mereka bertatapan. Sorot mata itu tidak sedikitpun memancarkan kebohongan. Jiwanya sebagai seorang pengacara mengatakan hal tersebut.

Diam.

Suara dering ponsel yang ternyata milik naruto memecah lamunan Sakura. Tangan Naruto dengan cekatan meraih _handphone_ dari dalam tas yang berada dikursi kosong sampingnya.

Sebuah pesan. Dari Menma yang menanyakan dimana dirinya sekarang. Kenapa lama sekali datangnya ke _restaurant_.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus segera pergi," pamit Naruto kemudian setelah menyempatkan diri untuk membalas pesan dari Menma. Tangannya menyambar dompet dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkan uang beberapa lembar, setelahnya meletakkan di atas meja. Setelah membereskan barang bawaan dirinya beranjak bangkit dari kursi yang diduduki.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura," ujarnya cepat. Melangkahkan kaki keluar kedai dengan buru-buru.

Sakura sendiri hanya mampu menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh dan hilang ditelan oleh mobil _jeep_ merah ketika memasukinya. Membawanya menjauh ke tujuan selanjutnya. Memejamkan mata, ahh… dirinya lupa untuk meminta kontak yang bisa dihubungi milik Naruto.

 _Sfx….srekk!_

Buru-buru membuka mata ketika telinganya menangkap pergerakan di sekitarnya. Sesosok pria dewasa berwajah _baby face_ dengan rambut warna merah duduk di kursi yang baru saja Naruto duduki.

"Maaf aku terlambat," kata sosok tersebut.

Sakura menggelengkan kepala ringan. "Tidak masalah," ujarnya cepat.

"Ini untukku saja," suara bass meluncur mulus dari sosok di depannya. Tangannya menyambar _banana split_ yang berada tepat di depan Sakura. Tangannya sibuk menyendokkan ke mulutnya sendiri. Sakura membiarkan sosok itu menikmati apa yang dipesannya tadi. Lagipula dirinya tiba-tiba tidak berselera untuk mencicipinya.

"Ini enak. Kau mau?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Tidak berminat. Pikirannya masih mencerna apa yang menjadi obrolan dengan Naruto beberapa saat lalu.

"Barusan kau mengobrol dengan siapa?" pemuda yang duduk didepannya mengajukan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Ha?"

"Kursi yang aku duduki masih terasa hangat, dan juga ada gelas kosong di meja selain gelas yang kau pesan. Kau berbincang dengan siapa sebelum aku datang?" sang pemuda menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Oh, maaf Sasori. Aku tidak konsentrasi. Ngobrol sebentar dengan teman lama yang baru saja ketemui tadi. Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu," jawab panjang lebar Sakura.

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasori bertanya pendek.

"Naruto. Dia perempuan. Ada yang aneh dengannya,"

Singkat pula jawaban dari Sakura.

"Naruto? Apakah yang kau maksud Senju Naruto adik dari Kurama? Dan lagi aneh seperti apa?"

Kali ini pertanyaan beruntun dilontarkan Sasori kepada Sakura ketika mendengar nama yang terasa sangat familiar.

"Senju Naruto? Sepertinya bukan, setahuku namanya Namikaze Naruto. Walaupun tidak pernah menggunakan nama keluarga ayahnya kerena Naruto lebih senang menggunakan nama keluarga dari ibu," jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasori menatapnya sangsi.

"Benarkah?" Nampak berpikir. "Berarti mereka orang yang berbeda, apa kau memiliki fotonya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak, aku baru bertemu dengannya tadi,"

"Lupakan. Kemana setelah ini?" tanya Sasori sembari matanya melirik jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah jam makan siang. Ayo pergi makan siang," ajaknya kemudian.

"Baiklah."

Sakura segera berdiri dari kursi, beranjak untuk membayar pesanan ke kasir. Tangannya tak lupa menyambar uang yang diletakkan Naruto di mejanya tadi. Berlebih dari harga kedua pesanan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki sebuah _restaurant_ Perancis yang memiliki interior mewah, salah satu cabang _restaurant_ milik keluarga Uzumaki yang kini dikelola oleh Menma, Naruto disambut oleh seorang pelayan laki-laki yang berpakaian formal khas pelayan _restaurant._ Dirinya langsung dituntun menuju sebuah meja yang terletak disudut bagian kanan _restaurant._

"Mohon tunggu sebentar, setelah ini Menma- _sama_ akan menemui anda,"

Itu adalah pemberitahuan yang dikatakan oleh sang pelayan kepada Naruto yang memberi tanggapan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya ringan sebagai persetujuan.

Dari posisi duduknya sekarang, mata Naruto mengedar melihat-lihat suasana _restaurant_ Menma. Ada beberapa perubahan yang tertangkap oleh mata telanjangnya dari terakhir dirinya berkunjung kesini bersama pamannya dulu. Penyusunan meja-meja yang berjarak, mampu untuk memberikan pembicaraan privasi para pelanggan. Lampu-lampu dengan desain unik menempel pada dinding ataupun pilar dengan angkuhnya. Lampu hias menggantung model klasik tak ketinggalan menjadi penambah nilai estetika.

Naruto baru mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari menjelajahi interior _restaurant_ ketika telinganya menangkap kedatangan seseorang. Menma, masih dengan mengenakan seragam koki warna putih yang sangat pas ditubuh tinggi tegapnya. Sangat gagah. Berjalan pelan ke arah meja Naruto, bersamaan dengan seorang pelayan yang membawa nampan berisi menu makan siang.

Pelayan tersebut menghidangkan menu yang dibawanya dengan luwes setelah Menma mendudukkan tulang ekornya di kursi tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Setelah hidangan tersaji, sang pelayan segera undur diri.

"Kenapa lama?"

Menma bertanya pelan sembari tangannya berusaha membuka kancing baju seragam koki putihnya, hanya bagian paling atas untuk membuatnya lebih leluasa bernafas.

"Tidak sengaja bertemu teman lama dan mengobrol sebentar di kedai _ice cream_ tadi,"

Naruto menjawab tanpa menatap Menma, tangannya sibuk mencicipi hidangan pembuka yang tersaji dihadapannya, _Velouté de mousseron_. Bibirnya tersenyum ketika lidahnya merasakan teksture yang halus dari saus _Velouté._

"Dasar. Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Cengiran jelek menjadi jawaban.

Menghela nafas pelan, Menma hanya menatap Naruto yang sedang makan. Dirinya sudah makan siang tadi. Kemudian matanya melihat pakaian yang dikenakan sepupunya. Serba hitam.

"Kau pergi ke makam ibumu," tanyanya kemudian.

"Hn," gumaman serta anggukan singkat diberikan Naruto padanya.

Seorang pelayan kembali datang untuk menghidangkan menu utama. _Boeuf bourguignon_ disajikan di piring dengan sangat cantik, sangat menggugah selera makan. Sang pelayan segera undur diri dengan membawa piring kotor dari hidangan sebelumnya.

Tanpa menunggu perintah, tangan Naruto dengan cekatan namun tak terburu-buru mengambil peralatan makan yang sudah disediakan. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis ketika potongan kecil daging sapi masuk mulutnya. Mengunyah pelan. Teksture daging sapinya sangat lembut, sayur sebagai penghias termasak dengan sangat pas. Bumbu rempahnya juga menambah cita rasa. Tangannya sibuk menyuapkan potongan-potongan kecil daging hingga habis.

Meminum air putih dalam gelas pelan. Tidak ada segelas _wine_ untuknya, lagipula ini masih siang. Menyeka bibirnya dengan kain serbet putih bersih untuk menyeka sisa makanan yang mungkin saja tertinggal disana. Tak lama seorang pelayan kembali datang ke mejanya dengan membawa nampan ditangannya. _Mousse au chocolat_ tersaji dalam sebuah gelas bening.

"Ingin kemana setelah ini?"

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh Menma yang kembali bertanya setelah lama membiarkan Naruto sibuk dengan hidangan yang disajikan untuknya.

"Terserah saja. Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain? Kita belum terlalu tua untuk bersenang-senang menaiki wahana disana kan?!" usul Naruto cepat.

Menma tak menatap Naruto, matanya melihat ke atas, ke langit-langit _restaurant_. Nampak berpikir. Kemudian menganggukkan kepala pelan. Dirinya memang sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang, lagipula di taman bermain ada wahana _ekstrime_ yang bisa memacu adrenalin.

"Tidak masalah. Ada beberapa wahana yang ingin ku naiki."

"Yosh! Kita ke sana sekarang," seruan Naruto sedikit lebih kencang namun tidak sampai menarik perhatian pengunjung yang lain.

"Habiskan dulu _dessert_ nya,"

Tak sampai dua detik ketika Menma mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, sebuah gelas kosong terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Pelakunya adalah Naruto. Tercengang. Gadis ini.

"Cepatnya!" hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Menma sebagai respon.

"Gelasnya saja yang terlalu kecil, buatkan untukku yang lebih besar,"

"Haah… kau ini," menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, "ketika orang lain makan dengan pelan untuk menikmati, kau langsung melahapnya sekali telan,"

"Itu karena mereka tidak bisa sering-sering makan di sini,"

"Alasan, kamunya saja yang rakus,"

Dengusan Menma tidak membuat Naruto marah. Malah tertawa ringan.

"Iya dong, makanya usaha keluarga Uzumaki itu bergerak dibidang kuliner, karena mereka tahu aku suka makan, mereka memenuhi kebutuhanku," perkataan Naruto makin ngelantur.

"Sok tahu, alasan apa pula itu. Tak masuk akal,"

"Cih! Sudah sana ganti bajumu, atau kau ingin menggunakan seragam koki ini saja, cocok kok,"

Naruto mengacungkan dua jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Menma, cengiran konyol tak ketinggalan bertengger di bibirnya.

"Kau meledekku,"

Menma berusaha menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto yang mengacung di depannya,

—kau disini saja atau ikut masuk ke ruanganku?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Berdiri dengan pelan tak menimbulakan suara.

"Tunggu disini saja," tangan sewarna madu itu mengambil gelas dan meminum isinya. Haus.

"Aku akan cepat, jangan kemana-mana."

Segera bergegas untuk mengganti pakaian yang dikenakan sekarang setelah mendapatkan anggukan sebagai persetujuan Naruto.

Sembari menunggu Menma mengganti baju, Naruto mengambil _handphone_ dalam tasnya. Melihat apakah ada pesan ataupun _notifikasi_ baru untuknya. Dirinya tadi sempat mengganti profil _handphone_ dalam mode _silent_. Tujuannya adalah agar tidak mengganggu aktivitas libur santainya. Masih ada sehari lagi jatah liburnya sebelum mulai menjalani aktivitas barunya, pengenalan diri di rumah sakit baru milik sang Nenek.

Terlalu sibuk sehingga tak menyadari kedatangan Menma yang ternyata sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Pemuda itu tampak lebih segar dengan pakaian kasual semi formalnya. Hanya setelan celana _chinos_ warna _navy blue_ dan kemeja putih yang dibungkus _vest_ rajut merah lengan panjang. _Loafers shoes_ warna hitam sebagai pelengkap. Tidak kaku.

Mereka berjalan keluar _restaurant_ menuju area parkir.

"Mobil siapa?"

Naruto bertanya, sedang jari telunjuk tangannya memainkankan kunci mobil dengan gantungan model kompas berbentuk kemudi kapal layar.

Menma mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kunci sebagai jawaban bahwa mereka akan menggunakan mobil Naruto.

"Aku yang menyetir," begitu katanya setelah menerima kunci, sedang Naruto mengangguk saja.

Mobil melaju pelan meninggalkan parkiran _restaurant_. Jalanan tampak sedikit ramai. Mungkin karena ini hari sabtu, banyak para pekerja di kantor pemerintahan yang libur dan menggunakan waktu libur untuk keluar rumah bersama keluarga ataupun teman.

Laju mobil sedikit berkurang dan akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah toko pakaian yang tidak terlalu besar namun lengkap oleh jenis pakaian kasual. Naruto segera turun tanpa disuruh. Tak lupa membawa tas selempangnya. Begitu masuk dirinya disambut oleh pegawai toko dengan senyum yang ramah dan menanyakan apa yang dibutuhkan, dengan alasan bahwa dirinya akan mencari sendiri Naruto langsung mencari pakaian yang ingin ia kenakan. Berjalan pada bagian yang menjual celana jeans, memilih ukuran, model dan warna, membawanya satu bersamanya. Dirinya kini beralih pada bagian menjual kaos-kaos dengan berbagai ukuran dan warna, tangannya memilah dan mengambil satu yang sesuai seleranya.

Begitu selesai mengenakan pakaian yang dipilihnya tadi, hanya berupa celana jeans warna hitam dan kaos putih polos yang terlihat longgar ditubuhnya, Naruto segera keluar dari ruang ganti menuju kasir untuk membayar dan juga membungkus _dress_ hitam miliknya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, bergegas keluar dan itu bersamaan dengan Menma yang juga keluar dari toko sepatu. Di tangannya menenteng tas jinjing kertas yang Naruto yakini sebagai sepatu untuknya.

Untuk menyingkat waktu baik dirinya maupun Menma sering melakukan hal seperti itu. Saling memilihkan barang yang akan dipakai, maka dari itu mereka sampai sudah hafal ukuran baju, celana, sepatu dan lain-lain. Untuk warna dan model baik Naruto maupun Menma tidak akan rewel dan banyak protes asal nyaman dipakai. Mereka berdua tahu kesukaan masing-masing asal tidak norak dan konyol.

Tas jinjing berpindah tangan ketika keduanya sudah duduk pada kursi masing-masing. Mobil kembali melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Tangan Naruto dengan cekatan membuka kotak sepatu, matanya menangkap sepatu kets dengan dominasi warna merah dan sedikit putih. Ada kaos kaki dalam bungkusan plastik. Langsung memakainya begitu sepatu high hells dia lepaskan. Pas dan nyaman.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus memecahkan keheningan dalam mobil. Tangannya berusaha menghidupkan musik agar tidak sunyi.

"Bagaimana? Kakimu tidak berubah ukurankan?" tanya Menma, walau matanya masih fokus melihat jalan.

"Sangat pas. Modelnya aku suka," jelas Naruto, dirinya memang suka dengan desain sepatu yang sekarang dipakainya.

"Kata penjaga toko modelnya lagi terkenal dikalangan remaja sekarang, aku juga berpendapat begitu. Syukur kalau itu pas untukmu. Aku pikir ukuran kakimu akan berubah, tapi ternyata tidak,"

Masih dengan konsentrasi menyetir, Menma menjelaskan sedikit banyak.

"Aku juga heran kenapa tidak berubah, padahal aku yakin berat badanku naik,"

Menyamankan posisi duduknya, Naruto mengikat rambutnya model sanggul berantakan dengan tali rambut yang selalu ada di tasnya. Menyisakan anak-anak rambut yang membingkai wajah ovalnya.

"Akukan pernah bilang kalau tubuhmu telah terisi di tempat yang seharusnya,"

Walau Menma berkata dengan suara yang biasa saja tapi telinga Naruto dengan yakin menangkap nada jahil disana.

"Dasar mesum, sudah dewasa ternyata kamu ya,"

Tak mau kalah Naruto pun ikutan meledek, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, berusaha mencubit pinggang Menma. Susah, selain pakaiannya yang tebal tapi juga karena isinya otot, keras semua. Tak kehabisan akal, tangannya menggerayangi tubuh Menma, berusaha mengelitiki.

Dan berhasil.

"Woii…oiii… Naruto! Aku lagi nyetir, bahaya! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Menma mengeliat kegelian, tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak karena posisinya yang sedang mengendalikan kemudi. Naruto tak ingin mengambil resiko yang tak diinginkan segera menyingkirkan tangannya.

Tak terasa mereka telah dekat dengan taman bermain yang menjadi tujuan. Sangat ramai, banyak sekali pengunjung yang tertangkap oleh mata birunya.

Menunggu Menma yang sedang berusaha memakirkan mobil, Naruto terlihat celingak-celinguk melihat keadaan sekitar. Tak banyak berubah, namun sepertinya ada beberapa yang direnovasi. Mengambil ponsel dan mengaktifkan aplikasi _camera_ ketika matanya menangkap maskot ayam tak jauh darinya. Meminta izin untuk ber _selfie_ ria sembari menunggu Menma.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika baik dirinya maupun Menma merasakan kelelahan dan juga haus. Mendudukkan diri di kursi tak jauh dari tempat wahana yang terakhir mereka naiki.

"Menma, aku haus. Beli minum dingin untukku,"

Naruto duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya, menyuruh Menma membeli minum dengan semena-mena. Berusaha mengatur nafas untuk tenang.

"Dasar. Nanti, aku butuh menenangkan diri dulu,"

Menma yang duduk disebelah kanannya mendesahkan nafas. Ya, mereka masih menenangkan diri setelah mencoba menaiki wahana _roller coaster, tornado, drot tower ride_ dan _slinge ride_ secara berurutan. Gila memang tapi mereka berdua dulu pernah mencobanya dan mual-mual, kali ini untuk mengingat betapa gilanya mereka dulu mencoba lagi hal ini. Tidak mual hanya saja tubuh mereka sedikit gemetar.

Baru saja mereka berjalan untuk mencari rumah makan, tiba-tiba bahu Naruto ditepuk dengan sedikit keras.

"Naruko? Woah dengan siapa kau kesini? Sasuke? Dimana dia?"

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan yang masih berada dibahunya. Menatap mereka dengan raut datar. Siapa pula mereka ini. Sok akrab sekali. Dan apa pula katanya tadi, Naruko? Hah… sudah dua orang dalam seharian menyebut-nyebut nama Naruko. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Anda siapa?"

Akhirnya hanya pertanyaan itu yang telontar dari mulut Naruto. Bukan untuk berkenalan, hanya berbasa-basi sejenak sebelum mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Pemuda yang ada dihadapannya mengerutkkan kening.

"Aku?" tunjuk pemuda yang memiliki gigi runcing pada dirinya sendiri, "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Dan lagi kenapa dandananmu berbeda,"

Mata pemuda itu menjelajahi pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

Tidak sopan menurut Naruto.

—aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa berpakaian begini juga," lanjut pemuda tersebut. "Benarkan Jugo?" kali ini bertanya pada pemuda bertubuh kekar yang berdiri disamping sedikit belakang.

Mereka berdua menatap Naruto menunggu jawaban, tapi salah satu dari mereka merasakan terlalu banyak perbedaan antara Naruko dan gadis yang sekarang berdiri di depan mereka. Apakah mereka orang yang sama?

"Maaf anda salah orang, permisi."

Merasa tak perlu menjelaskan apapun pada dua pemuda dihadapannya, Naruto segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Haus, dirinya butuh minum secepatnya.

Namun tangannya yang kini dicekal oleh orang yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu salah orang, jelas-jelas kau Naruko. Yah, walau penampilanmu berbeda dari biasanya," ujar pemuda itu lagi, "ayo naik bianglala. Walau tidak ada Sasuke, kami bisa menemanimu, yaa kan Jugo?" kali ini menarik tangan untuk mengikutinya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Jugo mengangguk ragu.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar dirinya mengatakan kau salah orang,"

Menma yang dari tadi hanya melihat kejadian tadi akhirnya berusaha melepas cekalan tangan pemuda bergigi runcing yang entah siapa namanya pada tangan Naruto. Mereka ini haus dan lapar. Butuh nutrisi untuk mengisi tenaga secepatnya, bukan untuk menaiki wahana romantis penuh cinta ala-ala para pasangan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

Pengangan terlepas.

"Siapa kau?" pemuda bergigi runcing memicingkan mata menatap Menma. "Apa kau berselingkuh dari Sasuke dan berpura-pura tidak mengenali kami?" kali ini menatap Naruto tajam, "Pantas saja kalian sering membatalkan rencana pernikahan, kau berselingkuh dengan yang lain rupanya," ada nada marah dari ucapan pemuda tersebut tertangkap oleh Naruto.

Haah… menghembuskan nafas kasar. Bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Dan banyak dari pengunjung lain yang kini menatap mereka penasaran akibat suara pemuda yang tidak Naruto kenal sedikit keras terdengar oleh mereka.

"Anda benar-benar salah orang, aku tidak sedang ingin menikah dengan siapapun kalau kau ingin tahu, permisi," segera beranjak dari sana, tangannya menarik tangan kanan Menma bersamanya.

"Oii... Naruko tunggu,"

berusaha kembali untuk menggapai tangan Naruto namun ditahan oleh pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Jugo.

"Tunggu Sui, sepertinya kita memang salah orang,"

"Apa maksudmu salah orang? itu jelas Naruko, dan sedang memeluk pria lain. Berselingkuh dari Sasuke,"

"Mereka memang mirip, tapi aku merasakan kalaun mereka orang yang berbeda. kita bisa tanyakan ini besok pada yang bersangkutan,"

merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Jugo, akhirnya Suigetsu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

.

.

kembali ke Naruto. Ahhh… mengingat tentang pernikahan, Naruto langsung mengingat tentang pemberian Itachi sebelum dirinya kembali ke Konoha. Dan sekarang dirinya sudah di Konoha, jadi jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan.

Menma bingung ketika mendapati Naruto berhenti dan pandangan matanya menerawang.

"Oiii… oiii Naruto! Kau kesambet hantu _roller coaster,"_ mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto, tak mendapatkan respon.

"…"

"oiii… Naruto!" panggil Menma lagi.

 _Tak!_

"Ouchh… Menma sakit,"

Naruto mendelik ke arah pelaku penyentilan kening. Mengusap pelan.

"Sudah sadar? Kenapa diam, apa hantu _roller coaster_ nya sudah keluar?"

"Hantu?"

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke sekitarnya, kembali merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Menma. Takut.

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh," desis Naruto pelan.

"Dasar, sudah berapa umurmu? Masih takut hal yang begituan," Menma berucap dengan nada mengejak, "Ohh…ohh… oiii Naruto apa yang kau lakukan? Hei..hei… Geli oii... lepas,"

Menma terkikik geli ketika Naruto memeluk tubuhnya erat sembari tangannya menggelitiki tanpa ampun, "Oiii…Naruto ini tempat umum,"

"Siapa peduli?" masih berusaha mengelitiki dengan Menma yang meronta minta lepas.

Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Banyak yang ikut terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Haah… aku capek, haus, lapar… oh… Menma ayo cepat cari makan,"

"Salah siapa? Haahh… di kedai itu saja ya," telunjuk Menma menunjuk sebuah kedai _junk food_ , cukuplah buat beristirahat sejenak, dan menikmati makanan yang tidak terlalu berat namun mampu mengganjal rasa lapar.

"Hn"

Menurut, mengikuti kemana kaki Menma melangkah. Dirinya benar butuh minum sekarang.

Kembali melupakan apa yang baru saja ia ingat, walau sejenak.

.

.

.

 **T ^ B ^ C**

* * *

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa Update chapter 6

Terima kasih masih setia membaca cerita saya…

ceritanya makin monoton, tapi nikmati saja ya...

Pembaca bisa tinggalkan jejak, baik berupa kritik maupun saran…

Salam

.

.

Azale Xafier


	7. Chapter 7

**Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Itachi ^ Senju Kurama**

 **Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual dsb

Isi cerita sangat pasaran dan dijamin membosankan.

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

Please enjoys

.

.

* * *

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan jam 08.00 lewat sedikit, namun udara malam saat ini lumayan dingin. Naruto mengeratkan jaket kuning pupus yang kini melekat erat ditubuhnya. Dirinya sedang duduk sendiri di beranda belakang rumahnya ditemani teh hangat dan juga setoples ukuran sedang _cookies_ rasa lemon buatan paman Iruka.

Termenung. Tangan kanannya nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaket yang tengah ia kenakan. Kotak beludru warna hitam. Pemberian Itachi. Jari-jari panjangnya membuka dengan pelan kotak tersebut. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan berlian-berlian kecil menghias memenuhi lingkaran cincin. Desain yang sederhana namun sangat indah menurutnya.

Matanya fokus mengamati benda yang sedang dipegangnya. Dalam diam memikirkan keputusan yang harus dia ambil. Bahkan tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika dirinya merasakan kehadiran Menma yang kini mengambil duduk tepat di samping kirinya. Hanya terpisah oleh meja kecil tempat menaruh cemilan.

Setelah dari taman bermain, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Membersihkan diri dan makan malam di rumah Naruto, Menma berniat menginap sekalian. Terlalu malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Hening.

Tidak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya untuk memecahkan keheningan. Hanya ada suara kunyahan pelan Menma yang sedang menikmati _cookies_ lemon. Mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto menutup kotak beludru pelan dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit kasar, tangannya menuang teh hijau dalam gelas _porcelain_. Mengangkatnya pelan dan meminumnya dengan perlahan. Kehangatan langsung menyapa tubuhnya begitu seduhan teh hijau melewati kerongkongannya. Rasa khas dari teh hijau juga tercecap oleh lidahnya.

"Menma, bagaimana menurutmu?" pertanyaan terlontar disela-sela kegiatannya menatap air teh hijau dalam gelas yang digenggam kedua tangannya.

"Hm?" gumaman sebagai jawaban. Mulut Menma masih terlalu asyik dengan _cookies_ lemon. Tapi masih sempat melirik kotak beludru yang Naruto letakkan di atas meja dari sudut matanya. Dirinya mengerti maksud pertanyaan Naruto yang dilontarkan untuknya, namun Menma ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kelakuan bodohku dulu,"

Naruto berujar dengan sesekali menyesap tehnya. Pandangannya kini terpaku kearah air dalam kolam renang di depannya. Tenang, menampilkan bayangan cahaya lampu.

"Terlalu banyak, aku sampai lupa mana yang sedang kau bicarakan," timpal Menma dengan nada bercanda.

"Ugh…!" menggeram tak terima. "Dasar!" jeda sejenak, "Malu mengakui tapi kok memang benar ya," terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi?"

"Ya seperti yang kubilang tadi, kelakuan bodoh dengan mengejar-ngejar kekasih orang," ujaran Naruto memelan diakhir kalimat.

"Oh!" kini Menma gantian yang menuang teh hijau dalam gelas _porcelain_.

"Reaksimu menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Itu memang benar kan. Apa sekarang kau akan melakukan hal itu lagi?"

Menma menyeruput tehnya dengan nikmat.

"Tentu saja tidak…bodoh," meletakkan gelas dengan buru-buru, ingin sekali memberi bogeman penuh cinta pada Menma. Namun keburu menjauhkan badannya, menghindar.

"Haah… aku malah ingin sekali kalau itu tidak pernah kulakukan dimasa lalu," ujaran Naruto penuh sesal. Malu rasanya mengingat hal itu. Kenapa dirinya dulu sangat-sangat egois dan bertingkah memalukan dengan mengejar cinta lelaki yang dia suka.

"Sebenarnya itu wajar," kata Menma. Menyamankan duduknya pada kursi.

Naruto menoleh, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Menma.

—wajar kalau setiap orang bertingkah egois untuk ingin bersama dengan orang yang dia sayang. Tapi disisi lain juga harus memperhatikan apakah orang itu juga menginginkan kita untuk bersamanya," lanjut Menma. "Meminta maaflah saat kau bertemu nanti."

Menolehkan kepala ketika tidak ada respon. Namun malah menemukan wajah Naruto yang menatap padanya penuh perhitungan. Memunculkan keringat besar imajiner di kepalanya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau sakit Menma? Perkataanmu sungguh bijak. Itu dirimukan? Hiii… entah kenapa aku malah merinding," Naruto memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Kembalilah…kembalilah ke Menma yang super tengil. Itu lebih manusiawi," makin mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sialan!" umpat Menma pelan, tak terima juga dibilang begitu oleh Naruto. Begini-begini dirinya juga sudah dewasa. Walau tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto hanya bercanda.

—lalu? Aku tahu kalau masih ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku," lanjutnya.

"Kau sebenarnya tahu apa yang aku maksud kan? haah… kau lihat kotak itu,"

"Cincin yang bagus, terlihat mahal,"

Menma mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Tadi matanya sempat melihat isi kotak beludru yang kini ada di atas meja. Dirinya laki-laki yang tidak mengerti tentang perhiasan, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau cincin dengan model klasik tersebut dipastikan mahal.

Jeda sejenak. Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. "… itu dari lelaki Uchiha." katanya kemudian.

Pelan, namun masih tertangkap jelas oleh pendengaran Menma.

"Ha?"

Tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Dirinya yakin kalau ada beberapa pemuda keturunan Uchiha di luar sana.

"…"

Melihat keterdiaman Naruto, Menma menghela nafas.

"Aku yakin kalau itu bukan dari orang yang sama," ujarnya kemudian. Matanya menatap Naruto yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Menganggukkan kepala. "Iya, tapi… itu dari keturunan yang sama—

Ada keheningan diantara mereka. Naruto berusaha untuk tenang ketika ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Menma masih terus menatap Naruto.

—kau tahu… kalau teman dekat Kuu- _nii_ seorang Uchiha dan itu kakak dari laki-laki yang kau sebut anak ayam itu. Dia yang memberi cincin itu padaku,"

"…"

"…"

"Kau masih mencintai anak ayam itu?" tanya Menma pelan.

Ketika dirinya bertanya hal ini berarti juga mengungkit semua kisah dibaliknya.

"Jujur aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa tidak. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya sudah lama sekali, sekitar 7 tahun. Ketika mendengar namanya disebutkan aku tidak lagi merasakan kalau aku berdebar," jawab panjang lebar Naruto.

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"…"

"Kau ragu?"

"…mungkin."

"…"

"Selama ini aku berpikir dimasa depan untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan seorang Uchiha. Walau dulu aku yang bertingkah seperti itu, tapi ketika mengingat penolakan yang dia ucapkan tetap saja rasa sakit itu ada. Masih jelas ucapan demi ucapan kasarnya." Jelas Naruto ketika tidak mendengar respon Menma.

"Kau takut?"

"…takut? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku takut?"

"Mereka seorang Uchiha. Mereka bersaudara. Dia kakak si anak ayam. Kau takut mendengar penolakannya ketika bahkan kau dekat dengan kakaknya," jelas Menma.

"Eh?"

"Bukan malah eh!"

"Itu… sebenarnya aku tidak takut mendengar penolakannya. Aku hanya berpikir kalau bila aku dekat dengan kakaknya hanya sebagai pelampiasan akibat penolakan adiknya,"

"Benar kau berpikir kalau dekat kakaknya hanya karena penolakan adiknya? Pelampiasan," Menma terlihat sanksi dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak! " seru Naruto cepat, "Tentu saja aku tidak berpikir dekat hanya karena sebagai pelampiasan, tapi bagaimana kalau tanggapan yang lain seperti itu,"

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tanggapan dari yang lain?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau bodoh, tentu karena mereka adik kakak, dan dulu aku begitu berusaha tanpa tahu malu mendekati adiknya, lalu dekat dengan kakaknya, itu sedikit… aneh."

"Kau tidak membutuhkan tanggapan dari yang lain kalau kau yakin dengan pilihanmu. Jadi… bagaimana keputusanmu?"

"Aku belum tahu,"

"Jawaban apa pula itu. Haah…" menghembuskan nafas pelan, Menma kembali menuangkan teh hijau dalam gelasnya. Meminumnya pelan. Haus.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Nenek dan Kuu- _nii_. Mereka setuju. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Itachi. Banyak kelebihan yang mereka jejalkan padaku malah. Yah… walau mereka bersahabat, Kuu- _nii_ akan tetap memberikan tes khusus pada Itachi- _nii_. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kelakuanku yang memalukan mengejar-ngejar adiknya dulu."

Penjelasan panjang lebar Naruto membuatnya haus juga, gantian dirinya yang kini mengambil gelas sisa teh miliknya. Sudah dingin ketika meminumnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu sendiri?" sembari bertanya kepala Menma mendongak ke atas, melihat langit yang sedikit sekali dihiasi bintang. Tangannya mengeratkan jaket hitamnya. Lama-lama dingin juga.

"Aku…tidak terlalu tahu karena belum lama dekat dengannya. Menurutku ya Itachi itu terlihat sangat dewasa. Dia baik. Tidak banyak bicara. Kelebihan lain sangat jelas. Tampan, mapan, kaya, jenius, berkharisma, tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan yang baik. Untuk kepribadiannya dia terlihat sangat hangat. Hanya itu yang aku tahu,"

Naruto ikut mendongakkan kepala. Matanya menatap bintang yang berkela-kelip di atas sana.

"Itu sudah cukupkan. Dia melamarmu berarti dia menginginkan hubungan yang serius dengan mu, kau bisa belajar untuk mencintainya nanti," lugas ucapan Menma untuknya, namun entah kenapa itu terdengar berat untuk Naruto. Karena itu menyangkut kebahagiaannya dan kehidupan masa depannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto berguling malas-malasan di ranjang empuknya. Hari sudah mendekati jam makan siang. Dirinya baru menyiapkan semua keperluannya untuk besok, hari pertamanya kerja di tempat baru. Ia sudah melakukan komunikasi dengan Shizune, untuk selanjutnya tinggal menunggu kabar. Ini hari terakhir dirinya libur, tapi sungguh malas untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar. Sedang Menma pasti berada di _Restaurant_ miliknya. Tidak ada hari libur bahkan untuk hari minggu seperti ini.

Dirinya kembali ingat akan percakapan dengan Menma tadi malam. Bangkit dari baring malasnya, Naruto berjalan mendekati meja nakasnya. Membuka salah satu laci paling atas dan tangannya mengambil sebuah buku agenda dengan motif _yellow polka_. Jemarinya menarik kertas yang sengaja ia selipkan pada ruang kecil pada sampul bagian dalam binder.

…

 _Kau tahu, tidak perlu pasangan yang sempurna untuk melengkapi kesempurnaan._

 _Cukup dengan seseorang yang mengisi kekuranganmu, sedang kamu menutupi apa yang tidak ada pada orang itu._

 _Dengan begitu kamu akan merasakan betapa dibutuhkanya dirimu…_

 _Naruto, aku selalu ingin menjadi tempatmu bergantung, menjadi tempatmu untuk mengisi setiap kekuranganku._

 _Karena itu, bolehkah aku mencintaimu dan menjagamu, untuk seumur hidupku…_

 _._

 _Itachi_

…

Mata Naruto meneliti tiap kata yang tertulis disebuah kertas _note_ berwarna kuning lembut. Tulisan tangan yang Naruto yakini sebagai tulisan Itachi. Tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi. Dan lagi-lagi enggan mengakui kalau tulisan tangan manusia kenapa bisa seindah ini. Mungkin berlebihan dengan pujian tersebut, namun sunggung itulah kenyataan.

Setiap kali membaca apa yang tertulis di _note_ kecil yang ia temukan tergulung dilingkaran cincin ketika pertama kali membukanya, ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupi dirinya. Hatinya menghangat ketika memaknai maksud tulisan tersebut. Hanya kalimat sederhana, tapi entah kenapa maknanya begitu dalam. Naruto akui kalau dirinya tersipu.

Benar kata Menma kalau dirinya tidak memerlukan pandangan orang lain asalkan dirinya yakin akan pilihannya.

Tangannya segera menutup buku agenda di tangannya, tak lupa menyelipkan lagi _note_ kecil dengan tulisan Itachi kembali pada tempatnya. Naruto lantas berdiri untuk mengambil kotak beludru yang semalam dia letakkan di atas meja nakas. Ketika tangannya sudah menyentuh kotak beludru tersebut, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat _Luxury Watch Box_ warna hitam. Ahh… dirinya ingat kalau dulu pernah membeli jam tangan yang sekarang ada digenggamannya ini. Pertama kali melihat langsung suka dengan modelnya dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membelinya.

Selama ini hanya terpikirkan untuk menyimpannya saja, namun sekarang dia tahu akan diapakan barang tersebut.

Matanya dengan cepat mencari sebuah tas kertas begitu dirinya masuk pada _walk-in closet_ miliknya. Buru-buru membuka salah satu pintu lemari yang menyimpan kotak-kotak kosong dan sejenisnya. Tangannya mengambil satu buah tas kertas ukuran sedang. Naruto kemudian menghampiri sebuah gantungan baju dan menyambar coat panjang warna hijau pupus.

Begitu menutup pintu _walk-in closet,_ kakinya melangkah mendekati ranjang. Memasukkan _Luxury Watch Box_ warna hitam kedalam tas kertas. Setelah selesai, dirinya mengingat tujuan awalnya adalah untuk mengambil kotak beludru berisi cincin dari Itachi.

Membukanya, sembari jari-jari tangan kanannya mengambil cincin dari tempatnya, mata Naruto terpejam. Dalam hati menggumam _"semoga ini yang terbaik"._

Melangkah turun ke lantai bawah. Terus melangkah ke dapur, menemukan Iruka yang sedang sibuk memasak menu makan siang.

"Paman, aku akan keluar sebentar," pamitnya. Tangannya membuka pintu mesin pendingin dan mengambil sebuah botol air mineral. Meminumnya.

"Tapi makan siang nona…"

"Aku akan segera kembali sebelum jam makan siang,"

Melangkah meninggalkan dapur. Tangan kanannya memainkan gantungan kunci mobil. Ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana yang bisa dibilang sibuk terjadi saat jam makan siang tengah berlangsung di sebuah Mansion megah bergaya Eropa. Ada beberapa pria dan wanita dewasa berkumpul dengan perlengkapan _barbeque party_. Terlihat beberapa pelayan yang sibuk untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan yang diperlukan. Menyediakan bahan-bahan makanan untuk _barbeque_ dan juga bumbu yang diinginkan.

Beberapa dari mereka menusuk daging maupun potongan sayur dengan tusuk satai. Selebihnya menyusun bahan makan di meja dan juga menyiapkan kursi untuk duduk yang nyaman.

.

.

.

"Nyonya, teman-teman Sasuke- _sama_ sudah datang,"

Seorang pelayan wanita memberi laporan pada wanita yang kini sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang keluarga, ditangannya terdapat sebuah buku resep memasak yang baru saja dibelinya. Mengangguk ringan tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari lembaran kertas yang menampilkan resep-resep membuat kue-kue kering.

"Biarkan mereka masuk, dan beri tahu Sasuke kalau temannya sudah datang," ujarnya pelan.

"Baik nyonya,"

Setelahnya sang pelayan segera undur diri untuk melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

Tidak berapa lama kembali datang dengan beberapa orang pria dan juga wanita yang diduga sebagai teman Sasuke. Sang pelayan kembali undur diri untuk segera memberitahu kedatangan temannya kepada sang tuan muda.

"Selamat siang Mikoto- _san_ ,"

Sapaan dari mereka terdengar hampir bersamaan. Membungkukkan kepala sopan.

"Ah… selamat siang," menutup buku resep yang sedang dibacanya, meletakkan dipangkuan, "Sudah lama kalian tidak main kesini," senyum ramah diberikan. "duduklah dulu, Sasuke sedang membersihkan diri."

"Terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kabar mikoto _-san_ dan yang lain," pemuda dengan rambut panjang terikat longgar bertanya pada Mikoto, tangannya menyelami sang nyonya rumah.

Masing-masing dari mereka mendudukkan diri dengan tenang.

"Baik, kami baik-baik saja Neji- _kun_. Jadi…kenapa kalian tidak pernah berkunjung ke sini lagi,"

"Kami… kami lumayan sibuk Mikoto _-san_ ," seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata menjawab sambil terkekeh ringan. Uzumaki Karin.

"Kalian anak muda terlalu sibuk, bahkan Sasuke juga, jarang berkunjung kesini. Bibi kesepian semenjak kalian mulai bekerja," curhat dadakan meluncur ringan.

Mereka yang ada disana hanya mampu tersenyum canggung. Memang benar setelah lulus kulian sebagian mereka langsung masuk dunia kerja walau ada yang melanjutkan lagi ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Sibuk dengan segala urusan menjadikan mereka jarang berkumpul. Mereka pernah bertemu di luar namun hanya sekedar minum _coffee_ atau _say hello_ saja. sekedarnya. Lalu hari ini mereka mengosongkan jadwal untuk berkumpul mengadakan acara _barbeque party_ di rumah Sasuke. Dengan desakan tentu saja.

—jadi bagaimana pekerjaan kalian, lancar?"

"Lancar Mikoto _-san_ , yaa ada sedikit masalah tapi bisa diatasi," gadis yang biasa dipanggil Ino menyahut. Hari ini tampak mengenakan pakaian kasual yang nyaman.

"Capek Mikoto _-san_ , tidak ada libur, aku ingin meliburkan diri," Kiba ikut menyahut.

"Hoam… merepotkan. Aku mengantuk," pemuda berambut model Nanas menyahut malas-malasan.

"Dasar Shikamaru, sopanlah sedikit,"

Ino mencubit pinggang pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru cukup kuat.

"Auch… sakit Ino," tangan kanan Shikamaru berusaha untuk mengelus bekas cubitan pedas Ino, berniat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"kalian akrab sekali ya," Mikoto tersenyum melihat keakraban teman-teman anaknya.

"Ahahaha… begitulah Mikoto _-san_."

"Kalian sudah datang," sebuah suara bernada berat menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Sasuke, dengan pakaian kasual santainya. Celana jeans biru pudar dan kaos oblong putih longgar. Sangat berbeda sekali ketika hari-hari kerja yang mengharuskannya memakai pakaian formal. Terlihat lebih segar dan bertambah kadar ketampanannya. Wajah dengan kesan remaja sudah tidak ada lagi padanya.

"Ah… sudah turun Sasuke," Mikoto menoleh ke arah kedatangan anak bungsunya, "kalian boleh langsung ke belakang, para pelayan pasti sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan. Bersenang-senanglah dengan temanmu Sasuke," berdiri dari duduknya untuk menepuk ringan pundak Sasuke, menatapnya penuh pengertian.

"Hn."

"Maaf kami membuat Mikoto _-san_ kerepotan,"

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… tidak sama sekali. Bibi malah senang dengan kedatangan kalian. Nah… bersenang-senanglah kalian mumpung berkumpul bersama,"

"Mikoto _-san_ tidak ikut?" Sakura bertanya, dirinya dan teman-teman yang lain mulai membangkitkan diri dari duduk santai di sofa.

"Tidak, ini waktunya untuk anak muda," Mikoto tersenyum, matanya menatap arah kedatangan, "Apa Naruko _-chan_ tidak datang?" tanyanya kemudian, menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap balik ibunya. Ada keheningan sejenak diantara mereka.

"Tidak, dia mengirim pesan kalau ada urusan dengan keluarganya," jawabnya kemudian. "Kami akan ke belakang _Okaa-san_ ," pamitnya, "Ayo…!" ajaknya kemudian keada teman-temannya, mengintruksikan mereka untuk mengikutinya.

"Kami permisi Mikoto-san,"

"Ah iya, bersenang-senanglah kalian."

Tersenyum kepada mereka, matanya menatap punggung anak bungsunya sampai Sasuke hilang di belokan lorong rumahnya. Menghela nafas pelan, dirinya mendudukan dirinya kembali pada sofa. Tangannya kembali majalah memasak yang sempat teranggurkan.

.

.

.

.

"ahh… memang sudah lumayan lama aku tidak ke sini, terakhir waktu pesta ulang tahun pernikahan uchiha _-san_. Itu sudah hampir satu tahun yang lalu," Gadis dengan rambut pirang pudar membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

Menyusuri lorong mansion mewah yang lumayan jauh untuk sampai ke halaman belakang.

"Iya, aku juga. Tapi walau beberapa kali aku kesini tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa dengan rumahmu Sasuke," gerutu Kiba.

"Itu tandanya kau tidak cocok jadi orang kaya Kiba," celetuk Karin dari arah sampingnya.

Yang disana terkekeh pelan mendengar celetukan Karin.

"Apa maksudmu haa Karin? Kau mengejekku," balas Kiba tak terima. Dia bukan dari keluarga kurang mampu, berlebih malah, cuma kekayaan keluarga Uchiha memang tidak tertandingi olehnya. Bukan berlebih lagi, tapi tumpah ruah.

"Jangan merajuk seperti anak-anak Kiba, Karin hanya bercanda," kali ini pemuda beramput merah ikut menyahut. Dia berjalan tenang di bagian paling belakang.

"Aku tahu, aku juga tidak serius Gaara. Dan apa maksudmu anak-anak ha? Kau menantangku!" seru Kiba jengkel.

"Berisik Kiba, diamlah," Shikamaru berujar malas.

"Cih…kalian selalu begitu padaku. Oh Neji, Hinata tidak ikut," tanya Kiba pada Neji yang berjalan di depannya. Mencari ppembicaraan lain.

"Oh iya Hinata- _chan_ tidak terlihat, kemana dia Neji," Sakura ikut bertanya. Dirinya lumayan lama tidak berkomunikasi dengan Hinata.

"Hinata tidak bisa ikut. Dia ada janji bertemu dengan _klien_ yang memesan gaun pernikahan rancangannya," jawab Neji, "Dia titip salam dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa ikut berkumpul," lanjutnya kemudian.

"Sangat Hinata sekali. Merasa tidak enak pada kita."

Perkataan Ino barusan di angguki oleh mereka. Sangat hafal seperti apa seorang Hinata.

"Wooaaahh… ini _barbeque party_ yang sempurna," Kiba berseru riang.

Mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang tempat dimana mereka mengadakan _barbeque party_ siang ini. Tidak hanya Kiba yang senang, tapi anak-anak yang lain juga.

"Waahh… ini lengkap sekali," ujar Karin. Dirinya berjalan untuk melihat bahan-bahan makanan yang akan digunakan untuk _barbeque party._ Sangat lengkap. Peralatannya pun juga lengkap.

Yang lain juga berpikiran yang sama. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Uchiha.

"Kalian boleh pergi, kami akan melakukan sendiri," perkataan tegas Sasuke ucapkan untuk para pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Baik Sasuke- _sama_ ," kemudian para pelayanpun undur diri. Membiarkan sang tuan muda dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Apa kita tepat waktu?" ada suara menginterupsi kegiatan mengagumi mereka.

"Chouji?" Ino bersuara.

"Yo _minna_ ," sapa pemuda dengan tubuh berisi menyapa mereka. Tanganya meletakkan bungkusan plastik putih berlogo sebuah _supermarket_ di atas meja. "Aku membawa tambahan kalau kurang… hehehe," lanjutnya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Oii Lee… pelan-pelan saja,"

Kembali terdengar suara dari arah lorong. Mereka memalingkan muka ke arah sumber suara.

"Yosh _minna_ … Lee sudah datang. Belum mulaikan?"

Lee, masih dengan perilaku energiknya yang berlebih menyapa mereka. Disusul oleh Ten Ten dibelakangnya yang hampir berbarengan dengan dua pemuda berambut pucat dan orange, Suigetsu dan Jugo. Ditangan Jugo ada membawa kantong plastik besar yang diyakini berisi cemilan ringan dari _mini market_.

"Yo Sasuke," sapa Suigetsu pada tuan rumah.

"Hn."

"Hah… masih sama ya Sasuke. Yo _minna,_ oh Karin kau makin cantik," gombal Suigetsu ketika matanya menangkap keberadaan Karin.

"Diamlah Sui!" balas Karin geram.

Musuh bebuyutan kembali bertemu.

"Hahaha… galak sekali."

Beralih ke Jugo yang kini meletakkan bawaannya pada meja yang masih kosong.

"Yoshhh… mari berpesta!" seru mereka berbarengan. Suara Kiba, Lee dan Chouji yang paling mendominasi.

Masing-masing dari mereka mulai melakukan kegiatan. Ada Chouji dan Kiba yang mulai memanggang daging di atas bara api yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya. Laki-laki yang lain menyiapkan bahan pelengkap yang lain. Sedang para perempuan menyiapkan buah, mengupas dan juga memotong menjadi beberapa potong siap santap.

Mereka saling mengobrol ringan menanyakan kabar dan juga kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama tidak bertemu. Diselingi oleh tawa ringan ketika mendengar cerita yang lucu.

Kegiatan saling berebut daging yang sudah dimatang terjadi di sela-sela kegiatan, saling melontarka ejekan menjadi selingan, menggoda lawan bicara tak juga ketinggalan. Tawa kencang turut hadir.

"Oh iya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," kata Sakura tiba-tiba, sedikit keras. Meraih perhatian dari yang lain.

Ketika merasa tatapan mata tertuju padanya, "hahaha…" sakura tertawa garing, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak, karena kita juga tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Sebagian yang disini juga ada yang belum pernah bertemu dengannya," Menghela nafas pelan, menghentikan ucapannya. Matanya menatap teman sekolah ketika masa _Senior High School_ dulu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa Sakura _-chan_ ," Ten Ten bertanya kemudian, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sakura katakana.

"Hahaha… bukan hal yang penting. Hanya saja belum lama ini bertemu dengan Naruto," lanjut Sakura kemudian.

"Naruto…!" seru beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Terutama yang pernah satu sekolah dengan nama yang baru saja di sebutkan.

"Kapan Sakura? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya," tanya Kiba heboh.

Kiba adalah orang yang dulu lumayan dekat dengan Naruto. Mereka lumayan akrab.

"Iya, kapan Sakura-chan, dimana kau bertemu?" kali ini Ten Ten yang bertanya. Mereka berada dalam satu klub karate sejak kelas satu. Dan dirinya penasaran akan kabar mantan kaptennya.

"Ah itu, belum lama. Baru satu hari yang lalu," jawab Sakura.

"Dimana kau bertemu Sakura- _chan_ ," Chouji yang kali ini bertanya. Namun mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah daging.

"Di taman, aku sempat mengobrol sebentar dengannya."

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia tinggal atau pekerjaannya Sakura _-chan_ ," kali ini Lee yang bertanya.

"Tidak, lagipula kami hanya mengobrol sebentar, dia terlihat buru-buru," jelas Sakura lagi.

"Ne Sakura, siapa Naruto yang kalian bicarakan," Ino bertanya, menyela pembicaraan temannya. Dirinya penasaran dengan sosok Naruto yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

"Oh Ino, dia teman sekolah kami dulu," jelas Ten Ten. Wajar kalau Ino tidak tahu. Mereka baru bertemu ketika kuliah.

"Kau tahu tunangan Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya pada Ino, yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh gadis bersurai pirang pucat tersebut, "Mereka kembar, wajahnya sangat mirip," kata Kiba kemudian.

"Hee… aku baru tahu kalau Naruko- _chan_ punya kembaran," respon Ino tak percaya, "benarkah Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat.

"Kalian mempunyai fotonya, aku penasaran," ujaran Ino lagi.

"Sayangnya tidak." Ujar Neji yang dari tadi diam mendengarkannya.

"Ohh…!" seru Suigetsu lumayan keras, mengagetkan yang di sana. "Hehehe _sorry_ … kalian mengatakan kalau Naruto Naruto itu mirip tunangan Sasuke kan," dan mendapat anggukan dari yang lain. "Apakah itu orang yang sama dengan yang kami temui kemaren?" lanjut pemuda bergigi runcing itu, "aku dan Jugo kemaren bertemu dengan perempuan yang mirip Naruko di taman bermain, aku sempat mengira itu Naruko, benarkan Jugo,"

Pemuda yang dipanggi Jugo mengganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

Hening.

"Baiklah, kita pasti bertemu dengan Naruto lagi nanti. Sekarang kita lanjutkan pestanya," seru Sakura riang.

Dan itu disetujui yang lain. Mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda.

Kabar yang ringan, namun ada dari mereka yang merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya.

"..."

" _Mendokusai_ ," Shikamaru berujar pelan melihatnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Shika," tanya Kiba yang mendengarkan gumaman Shikamaru, namun tidak jelas.

"Tidak."

.

.

.

.

 **T ^ B ^ C**

* * *

Part 7 update.

Terimakasih untuk yang mau menunggu lanjutan cerita hancur nan abal saya,

Untuk part ini dan sebelumnya memang sengaja menggunakan alur lambat.

Selamat membaca…

.

.

Salam…

.

Azalea Xafier


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **Aku bahagia**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A fanfiction presented by Azalea Xafier**

 **Fem!Uzumaki Naruto**

 **Uchiha Itachi ^ Uzumaki Menma**

 **Uchiha Sasuke ^ Namikaze Naruko**

 **Yang lain menyusul seiring jalan cerita**

 **Pair akan menjadi kejutan serasa main tebak-tebakan**

 **Rate : T+**

Warning : Gender Switch, typo(s), AU, OOC, bikin mual dsb

Isi cerita sangat pasaran dan dijamin membosankan.

Apabila terjadi kesamaan dan hal-hal lain dalam cerita saya, saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu karena ide cerita ini murni dari saya.

Kritik dan saran akan diterima, Mohon bimbingannya.

Don't like don't read

.

Please enjoys

.

* * *

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki dengan tegas meninggalkan ruang _meeting,_ paling akhir keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Untunglah _meeting_ dengan bagian pemasaran cepat selesai dengan jadwal yang juga dipercepat. Melirik jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan. 15 menit lagi dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Berjalan cepat menuju lift yang akan membawa ke ruangan miliknya yang berada di lantai 19 gedung perusahaan.

Melewati meja sekretaris yang sedang berkutat dengan serius menatap layar komputer. Berdiri memberikan salam dengan buru-buru ketika menyadari kehadirannya. Tak menghiraukan, Itachi bergegas memasuki ruangannya untuk mengambil kunci mobil dan juga ponsel yang sengaja ditinggal di meja kerja.

"Saya akan keluar, hubungi saya untuk sesuatu hal yang benar-benar penting," begitu pesan Itachi ketika melewati lagi meja kerja sekretarisnya.

"Baik Itachi-sama," perempuan dengan rambut model sanggul membungkukkan badan. "Jam berapa anda akan kembali?" tanyanya kemudian. Menatap atasannya yang sedang melihat jam tangannya.

"Saya pastikan di _meeting_ dengan pihak NKL Inc. sudah ada di kantor," jawab Itachi kemudian, "siapkan semua keperluan untuk _meeting_ nanti siang," lanjutnya sambil berlalu.

Dirinya diburu waktu.

"Baik."

Menganggukkan kepala atas kepergian atasan. Koyuki, nama sang sekretaris menatap punggung tegap yang berlalu dari hadapannya lekat-lekat.

 _Kapan kau akan melihatku._

 _._

 _._

Itachi memarkirkan mobil sedan hitam metalik miliknya pada pelataran parkir sebuah _café_. Dirinya terkesan ketika melihat desain _café_ yang terlihat sederhana dari luar namun sangat _cozy_ interiornya. _Canberra Café,_ tempat yang dijanjikan oleh sang pengirim pesan.

 _Kling!_

Bunyi bel kecil ketika tangannya membuka pintu _café_ terdengar ringan, sangat khas. Mata sehitam arang miliknya memandang menjelajahi isi _café_ untuk mencari tempat duduk ternyaman menurutnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati spot paling ujung dekat jendela tak jauh dari posisi kasir menghadap langsung kearah halaman samping _café_ yang menyajikan pemandangan berupa sebuah kolam hias kecil dengan pancuran air ditengahnya dan dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga bermacam jenis dan warna, ditanam secara acak namun sangat _artistik_.

Menarik kursi yang ada disana, duduk menyamankan diri. Suasana _café_ tidak terlalu ramai, namun beberapa pengunjung hampir mengisi lebih dari separo kursi yang tersedia. Menikmati menu yang mereka pesan. Matanya sempat melirik pada jam ukiran yang melekat di dinding sebelah kiri. Dirinya terlambat 3 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi sang pengirim pesan belum tertangkap oleh lensa matanya.

Seorang pelayan berseragam rapi mendekati mejanya.

"Selamat datang di _Canberra Café,_ ingin memesan apa tuan?" suara sang pelayan terdengar ramah menanyakan pesanan. Tangannya terlihat singap dengan sebuah pena dan buku note berukuran kecil.

Tangan Itachi meraih buku menu yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja. Dirinya belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, namun telinganya pernah mendengar dari beberapa karyawan yang mengatakan kalau _Canberra Café_ adalah tempat yang bisa direkomendasikan sebagai tempat nongkrong ternyaman selain menu-menu enak yang ditawarkan. Lokasinya juga sangat strategis.

"Satu _long black coffee_ ," ujarnya kemudian. Buku menu diletakkan pelan pada tempatnya kembali.

"Ada yang lain tuan?" pelayan kembali bertanya sembari tangannya dengan lincah menuliskan menu yang baru saja dipesan oleh Itachi.

"Itu saja dulu."

"Baik, satu _long black coffee_ akan segera kami hidangkan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda undur diri setelah melihat Itachi menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Berjalan meninggalkan meja menuju _counter_ pemesanan. Menempelkan kertas berisi pesanan pada sebuah papan yang ada disana. Untuk selanjutnya _staff_ bagian dapur yang akan mengambil alih.

Itachi masih duduk dengan tenang, tangannya merogoh dompet dan juga ponsel dalam saku. Meletakkannya diatas meja bersama dengan kunci mobil yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana.

"Uchiha Itachi, benar?"

Kepalanya sedikit terangkat begitu indra pendengarnya menangkap seseorang menyebut namanya. Penglihatannya menemukan seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, seumuran Sasuke menurut perkiraannya sedang menarik kursi dihadapannya kemudian duduk tanpa izin.

Siapa pemuda ini? Itachi tidak mengenalinya. Namun netra sang pemuda mengingatkan pada mata sejernih langit musim panas milik seseorang.

Mengerti tatapan heran yang dilayangkan untuknya, pemuda itu kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Menma. Uzumaki Menma."

Ada jeda sejenak.

Itachi hanya terdiam memandangi pemuda yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Menma. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan pikiran masing-masing, terputus kemudian ketika seorang pelayan datang menginterupsi dengan menghidangkan _long black coffee_ pesanan Itachi.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu tuan, dan selamat menikmati."

Begitu pelayan pergi dari hadapan keduanya, kecanggungan yang sempat sirna kini terajut kembali. Dalam hati Menma merutuki Naruto.

 _Siapa yang mempunyai urusan sebenarnya sih!_ Rutuknya dalam hati

Berdehem untuk meredakan kecanggungan.

"Silahkan menikmati kopi buatan _café_ kami Uchiha _-san_." Ujar Menma kemudian. Matanya menatap _coffee_ yang terhidang dalam gelas _porcelain_ sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Itachi.

"…"

Itachi mengangguk, matanya mengawasi pemuda dihadapannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yakin anda heran Uchiha _-san_ , maaf mengganggu tapi saat ini ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Uchiha- _san_ ,"

Menma akhirnya mendapatkan ketenangan dirinya lagi. Mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Berbicara denganku?" respon Itachi, sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Begitulah Uchiha- _san_. Ini berhubungan dengan Naruto."

Itachi lumayan terkejut mendengarnya, walau dirinya bisa menutupi dengan wajah tenangnya. Namun tidak memungkiri kalau jantungnya berdetang cepat juga. Beberapa hal kurang enak mulai berseliweran memenuhi pikirannya.

"…"

Merasa tak mendapatkan respon sepupu tengil Naruto itu kembali membuka mulut, "Jadi Uchiha- _san_ apakah…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Istirahat makan siang sebentar lagi. Naruto baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap pasien terakhir yang dilimpahkan padanya untuk ditangani ditemani oleh Dr. Kabuto. Mereka berpisah dilorong dekat ruangannya berada karena Dr. Kabuto mendapat panggilan dari rekan dokter yang lain untuk membicarakan rencana operasi terhadap pasien siang nanti. Berjalan dilorong menuju ruanganannya dengan tangan yang membolak-balik kertas laporan data pasien, matanya serius tertuju dengan apa yang tertulis disana.

Ketika tangan kirinya baru saja membuka _handle_ pintu berbahan _stainless steel_ , ponsel pintar miliknya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk untuknya.

Kakinya melangkah masuk menuju meja kerjanya, tangannya merogoh kantong jas dokter sedang tangan yang lain meletakkan kertas berisi data-data pasien yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Menarik kursi untuk tempatnya duduk. Matanya teralih ke layar ponsel yang kembali berdering untuk kedua kali. Panggilan dari Menma, segera menggeser panel warna hijau.

Mata tertuju kembali pada data pasien, sedang telinganya fokus mendengarkan pembicaraan dengan sang penelpon.

"Ya, Menma."

"…"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"…"

"Benarkah? lalu…"

"…"

"Terima kasih Menma. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu ramen sepuasnya,"

"…"

"Cih sombong sekali,"

"…"

"Aku kan sudah bilang terima kasih padamu Menma bodoh,"

"…"

"Ya, aku yakin sekarang. Terima kasih bantuannya,"

"…"

"Ok! _Bye_ …"

Pip!

Sambungan _telephone_ terputus.

Tangannya lemas, ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Tak hanya tangannya saja yang lemas sebenarnya tetapi juga tubuhnya. Kabar dari Menma yang membuatnya begitu. Berusaha lebih rileks, Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Pikiranya berkelana tentang keputusan yang telah dia ambil. Dan kabar dari Menma tadi adalah jawaban final dari keputusannya.

Ingatannya kembali pada percakapannya tadi malam bersama sang sepupu.

.

" _Menma, besok jadwalmu mengunjungi_ Canberra Café _—kan?"Naruto bertanya disela-sela kunyahan makan malamnya._

 _Lagi-lagi mereka makan bersama, namun kali ini di rumah Menma. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ketika merasakan Kyubi mendusel-ndusel kepalanya pada kakinya di bawah meja makan. Mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus sayang kepala sang rubah._

" _hm." Deheman singkat menjadi jawaban._

 _Ya_ Canberra Café _adalah café milik Menma yang dirintis ketika masih Senior High School. Ajang coba-coba namun berhasil. Bakat alami seorang Uzumaki memang tidak main-main. Sekarang café itu lebih banyak dikelola oleh Yahiko-nii karena Menma sibuk di_ restaurant _milik keluarga. Namun seminggu sekali ketika hari Senin Menma akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi cafénya sampai batas waktu makan siang._

" _Pas sekali. Aku butuh bantuanmu," ujar Naruto serius._

 _Menma mengangkat kepalanya hanya untuk menatap Naruto. Berpikir bantuan apa yang diinginkan darinya._

"… _emm… kau ingatkan tentang pembicaraan kita malam kemarin," gugup juga ketika mengungkapkan keinginannya._

— _aku ingin memberikan dia kesempatan dan juga kesempatan untuk diriku sendiri," lanjut Naruto kemudian. Was-was menunggu respon Menma._

 _Berhenti mengunyah. Menma kini menatap lekat kearah Naruto, tepat dimata. Mencari setitik kebohongan ataupun sejumput keraguan. Tak menemukan hal itu disana._

" _Lalu…bantuan apa yang kau maksud tadi?" akhirnya menyerukan pertanyaan yang sejak awal menjadi bahan pembicaraan._

 _Matanya mengikuti gerak Naruto yang terlihat merogoh saku kemeja biru kebesaran miliknya yang kini melekat pada tubuh gadis itu. Sebuah amplop kecil warna coklat tersodor dihadapannya. Mengernyit bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan keinginan Naruto._

" _Gantikan aku besok jam 10 pagi di café—mu."_

" _Ha?"_

 _Tangan Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya diatas mangkuk nasi dengan pelan, kemudian mengambil ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah menyentuh layar ponsel untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, lalu menunjukkan pada Menma._

 _Menma membacanya. Menghembuskan nafasnya keras,"Apa yang kau mau lakukan sebenarnya?"_

" _Aku ingin pendapatmu saja sebenarnya. apakah dia cocok denganku atau tidak. Yah… seperti itu," ujar Naruto sedikit ragu._

" _Oh… aku mengerti. Ayah akan mengajukan syarat-syarat yang tinggi untuk anak gadis ayah. hohoho…"_

 _Menma menepuk dadanya yang dibusungkan dengan ekspresi kebapakan, wajahnya sudah mirip dengan paman-paman haus belaian dimata Naruto._

 _Naruto nyaris tersedak. "Menma bodoh, tolong wajahmu dikondisikan."_

 _Menma hanya terkekeh pelan. Mulutnya kembali sibuk mengunyah Gyudon._

" _Aku tidak keberatan sih, karena sebenarnya aku juga berencana melakukan hal itu, tapi ternyata kau memberi waktu luang tanpa aku membuat janji dulu. Lalu amplop ini?"_

" _oh…" jeda sejenak, "itu…eum… berikan itu padanya kalau kau percaya lelaki itu yang pas untukku,"_

 _Menma menimang-nimang amplop yang ada ditangannya. Mengira-ngira apa isinya. "Surat cinta?" tebaknya._

" _Ha?"_

" _lalu apa isinya, boleh aku buka?"_

" _oh…pukulan dibagian mana yang kau pesan?"_

" _Tidak, terima kasih sayang,"mengedipkan mata kearah Naruto genit. Meletakkan amplop di atas meja._

" _Dasar,"sambung Naruto kesal, tangannya mengacungkan sumpit ke arah wajah Menma. Kemudian tertawa bersama, melanjutkan lagi makan malam yang diselingi pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan._

.

Dirinya tak bisa mengelak lagi, apapun yang terjadi nanti Naruto akan berusaha menerima dan terus menjalani. Karena sebebas apapun pilihan yang dia ambil, dirinya paham bahwa dia tak akan bebas dari konsekuensi atas pilihan yang telah ia putuskan.

 _Drt! Drt! Drt!_

Ponsel dengan _casing_ warna _orange_ menyala miliknya yang tadi tergeletak sembarangan di atas meja bergetar pelan, _notifikasi_ pesan baru masuk. Menyentak dirinya akan lamunan singkatnya. Tangan Naruto dengan malas mengambil benda tersebut untuk melihat isi pesan untuknya.

Tangannya makin lemas dan matanya melebar tak percaya ketika isi pesan telah terbaca olehnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat tak terkendali. Ah… perasaan ini terasa familiar untuknya.

 _From : Itachi-nii_

 _To : Naruto_

 _Sub : Makan siang bersama?_

 _Turunlah, aku sudah di lobby._

 _._

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

Dirinya memang bersedia tetapi jika langsung bertemu begini…

Ugh… berlari cepat kearah cermin yang ada di sudut ruangan. Melihat penampilannya. Melepaskan jas putih dokternya. Ah…syukurlah baju yang dikenakan masih rapi, riasan wajah tipis yang dia aplikasikan tadi pagi juga tidak berantakan. Hidungnya berusaha mencium aroma tubuhnya sendiri, tidak tercium aroma tak sedap. Menghembuskan nafas lega.

Haa~~ahh… kenapa malah terlihat seperti anak ABG di kencan pertama begini sih. Ehh…tapi bukankah memang benar?

Pikiran Naruto mengelana tak tentu arah. Melupakan kalau sang pengirim pesan sedang menunggu balasan darinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Itachi duduk di ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Tidak menjenguk ataupun memeriksakan diri, namun menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Setelah pembicaraan dengan pemuda yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Naruto berakhir, Itachi pamit undur diri.

Awalnya berniat untuk kembali ke kantor, namun begitu sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dilantai _basement_ perusahaan, dirinya teringat dengan amplop coklat yang diterima. Penasaran mendominasi membuatnya ingin mengetahui isi dari amplop tersebut.

Jari-jari kokohnya menyobek pelan di area lem yang merekat. Begitu terbuka hanya ada satu lembar isi didalamnya. Menarik keluar, dan matanya menangkap sebuah _photo_ yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Matanya melihat jam tangannya sekilas, buru-buru menghidupkan kembali mobil, melesat meninggalkan area _basement_ dengan cepat menuju alamat yang ingin dia tuju. Menuju tempat dimana dia bisa mendapatkan jawaban dari rasa penasaran yang dia dapatkan.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Tidak banyak orang, namun matanya melihat ada beberapa orang berseragam perawat duduk disekitarnya. Mengabaikan beberapa tatapan memuja yang jelas tertuju kepadanya, Itachi memasukkan lagi ponselnya pada saku jas hitam bagian dalam yang sekarang dia kenakan. Pesan sudah terkirim dari beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang tinggal menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"…I—Itachi- _nii_."

Sapaan bernada gugup terdengar menyapa gendang telinga Itachi pelan, pemuda tersebut mendongak untuk melihat wajah dari pemilik suara yang mulai familiar dipendengarannya.

Naruto, gadis itu berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk, ada getar gugup yang berusaha ditutupi. Tidak ketara tapi terlihat. Mengenakan _blouse_ putih motif _floral_ lengan panjang dan celana kain hitam. Tak ada dandanan berlebih namun manis. Tangannya berusaha menyisihkan rambut pada belakang telinga. Bibirnya memberikan senyum kikuk.

Apa dia malu bertemu denganku? Gugup?

Tak ingin situasi berubah jadi semakin canggung, Itachi balas tersenyum. Bukan senyum lebar, hanya senyum tipis namun tulus. Segera berdiri mendekat tepat dimana Naruto berada.

"Sudah datang. Ayo!"

Naruto mengangguk sebagai tanda persetujuan. Mereka berjalan ke arah luar, berjalan beriringan walau terdapat sekat.

"Makan siang dimana?" tanya Itachi disela-sela melangkah menuju parkiran.

Naruto terlihat berpikir tempat makan siang yang ingin dikunjungi tetapi tidak tahu dimana, "Ku serahkan pada Itachi- _nii_ saja, aku ikut." Putusnya kemudian.

"Kau terlihat pasrah," terkekeh pelan ketika melihat cebikkan dibibir Naruto.

"Aku kan baru pindah Itachi- _nii_ , jadi tidak tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini."

Memang benar, Naruto tidak tahu tempat makan siang yang ada disekitar Rumah sakit. Ingat, Dirinya belum lama kembali ke Konoha setelah beberapa tahun tinggal di Suna.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau makan siang di luar?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jam makan siang masih banyak. Apa tempatnya jauh Itachi- _nii_?"

Mereka berhenti pada mobil hitam yang terparkir rapi. Bunyi _bib!...bib!..._ menjadi isyarat kalau pintu mobil tidak lagi terkunci.

"Tidak terlalu jauh. Tapi apa tidak ada tempat makan yang ingin kau kunjungi Naru- _chan_."

Itachi membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk. Setelahnya kaki jenjang melangkah pada kursi kemudi.

"Hm…sepertinya tidak ada. Lagipula kedai Ichiraku terlalu jauh," ujar Naruto setelah mengingat kedai ramen yang biasa dia kunjungi selain _café_ milik sepupunya. Dan lagi kedai ichiraku memiliki arah yang berlawanan dari rumah sakit, jika mengunjungi sekarang membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

"Kita bisa ke sana kalau kau mau," usul Itachi. Tangannya dengan lihai mengemudikan mobil meninggalkan parkiran rumah sakit.

"Tidak…tidak. Kedai ichiraku berlawanan dengan tempat kerja Itachi _-nii_. Jam makan siang akan sangat mepet. Memangnya Itachi- _nii_ tidak sedang sibuk?" balas Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah-baiklah," terkekeh pelan, "makan siang ditempat lain saja."

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada percakapan setelahnya. Naruto menatap pemandangan luar, jalanan tidak terlalu ramai sedang Itachi fokus menatap depan. Matanya sesekali melirik gadis yang duduk disebelahnya.

Di tengah keheningan, itachi membawa mobil sedan itu berbelok ke arah kiri lalu berhenti di parkiran luas sebuah _restaurant_ tradisional.

Begitu memasuki _restaurant_ , mereka disambut oleh pelayan wanita yang mengenakan pakaian berupa _yukata_ dengan motif bunga sakura. Dari yang Naruto lihat, para pelayan di sini mengenakan pakai tradisional tersebut. Sangat jarang sekali ditemui di Konoha _restaurant_ yang mengusung tema tradisional begini. Dan ini sangat unik.

Pelayan wanita tersebut menuntun keduanya pada sebuah ruangan privat. Ruangan dengan ukuran sedang, berisi sebuah meja persegi dan beberapa _zabuton_ motif klasik. Ruangan persegi yang beralaskan tatami lembut sebagai pijakan setelah lantai kayu.

Mereka berdua duduk lesehan di depan sebuah meja kokoh, saling berhadapan. Tidak butuh waktu lama hidangan lengkap disajikan sehingga hampir memenuhi luas meja. Pintu _shoji_ ditutup dari luar ketika para pelayan selesai mengatur hidangan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Makanlah," kata Itachi ketika gadis di depannya hanya melihat-lihat hidangan yang tersaji.

"Ini banyak sekali Itachi- _nii_ , yakin Itachi- _nii_ bisa menghabiskan semua?"

Naruto menatap takjub hidangan, terlihat menggugah selera. Aromanya terendus hidung bangirnya. Sepertinya enak.

"Makan secukupnya saja. tidak bagus juga kalau terlalu penuh," ucap Itachi. Mengambil sumpit yang tersedia lalu menangkupkan kedua belah tangan di depan dada. " _Itadakimasu_ ," do'anya pelan. Yang juga dilakukan Naruto setelahnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi disela-sela makan siang. Itachi terlihat tenang dengan makan siangnya tapi dirinya tahu kalau gadis yang sedang bersamanya beberapa kali meliriknya.

"Kenapa? Apa tidak enak manunya?" tanya Itachi ketika matanya bersiborok dengan _caribbean blue_ yang tertangkap tengah menatapnya.

Naruto yang tertangkap basah menggeleng cepat, buru-buru menelan irisan daging yang dikunyahnya. "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa dan ini enak. Sungguh." Berusaha tenang menyuapkan kembali kuah sup miso ke dalam mulutnya.

Itachi mengangguk samar. "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Aku takut kalau ini tidak sesuai seleramu."

"Aku tidak pilih-pilih makanan kok Itachi- _nii_."

Itachi mengangguk lagi, bibirnya tersenyum senang. "makanlah yang banyak agar punya banyak tenaga untuk kerja selanjutnya."

Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan makan siang dengan obrolan ringan hingga selesai dan Itachi yang mengantar Naruto ke Rumah Sakit kembali.

Begitu mencapai parkiran perusahaan miliknya, barulah Itachi sadar kalau dirinya lupa dengan tujuan awal ketika ingin menjumpai gadis pirang-nya.

Iya gadis pirang-nya. _Besok saja_ , begitu pikirnya.

Melangkah santai menutu lift yang akan membawanya pada ruangan pribadi. Senyum tipis terulas dibibir tipisnya. Aura cerah menempel erat padanya hari ini.

Ah… Itachi sedang bahagia sekarang.

.

.

.

 **T^B^C**

* * *

 **.**

 **Hallo… masih ingat dengan "Aku Bahagia"**

 **Chapter 8 sudah up, lama sekali ya?!**

 **Haha… maaf baru bisa up sekarang, mudahan chapter baru yang saya up ini masih ditunggu kelanjutannya dan bisa diterima oleh pembaca.**

 **Kalau amburadul ataupun membosankan mohon dimaklumi ya… saya juga akan terus berusaha untuk menyajikan yang terbaik.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang masih setia menunggu, memberikan komentar, menjadikan favorite dan juga meng-follownya…**

 **Dan saya juga masih menunggu komentar dan saran ataupun kritik dari pembaca lo…**

 **Terimakasih banyak dan selamat membaca** _ **minna-san…**_

* * *

 **Dan terima kasih juga buat kalian :**

Siti patmawati, Guest-san, bbank97, Allya571, Lima5, Lucifer, Lala-chan, h, megumichan, li, Hamura, SIBYEWON, Indra223, Nico984, BoltItou-ku RT, Akabane Onihime, nokia3310, v9, Rini, chichi, Mon Chaton's, Moku-Chan, Indra223, nimuixkim90, Rinhyun Uchiha II, Nesa, mimi, Lovedasunaru, RieZ Qee, mia, L, Rock, ajibana7777, Xi-U00, NarukoReixLi, yunarachan, Namevia, Febri593, Azarya senju, selayang554353, Vilan616

* * *

.

.

Salam…

azalea xafier


End file.
